Demilitarized (Discontinued on FFN)
by Diandra Nashira
Summary: PINDAH LAPAK KE WATTY! Naruto dikirim ke Suna? / Naruto menulis sebuah surat? / Jadi ini alasan Naruto menjadi seorang Tentara? / Ino bertemu dengan Kurama dan Sasuke untuk sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting. Apa yang sedang mereka bahas? / Sunagakure / Naruto bercanda tawa bersama seorang gadis kecil, siapa? / Mau tau kenapa dan ada apa? Cus ke [Chap. 9] yuk! SasuFemNaru! DLDR!
1. Chapter 01: Kau Ingin Bergabung?

**Hallo, saya Diandra Nashira, kalian bisa panggil saya Dian. Jangan panggil saya kakak jika kalian lebih tua dari Dian, karena Dian masih pelajar._. *oke abaikan ini***

 **Ini fanfic pertama Dian tentang militer, jadi Dian mohon maklum jika masih berantakan alurnya dan tata bahasa atau penulisannya. Fanfic ini juga Dian buat karena terinspirasi oleh Fanfic buatan dua orang author SFN, salah satunya adalah author favorite Dian sementara satunya lagi Dian suka alur ceritanya .**

 **Kedua author itu adalah: Fuyutsuki Hikari (Watty dan FFN) dengan fanfic Under Covernya dan Mitsuki HimeChan (FFN) dengan Fanfic Sun Flowers-nya yang sangat menginspirasi Dian dalam pembuatan Fanfic Demilitariezed ini^^**

 **Maaf bila ada banyak kesamaan di chapter ini dengan Sun Flowers. Namun Dian tegaskan Demilitariezed akan berbeda jauh sengan Sun Flowers, terimakasih^^**

 **...**

 **Demilitarized**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **...**

Sorang gadis berambut pirang panjang itu nampak bosan, itu diketahui ketika ia terus saja menatap malas ke arah papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas beserta guru yang sedang mengajar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mengerti dengan sekali penjelasan tanpa harus diulang-ulang hingga ia bosan.

Gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga pada masa bimbingan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mencerna dan mengolah hasil pembelajarannya dengan cepat. Hal itu karena darah Namikaze mengalir dengan deras di dalam tubuhnya, kepintaran sang ayah-Namikaze Minato menurun padanya. Tetapi, Naruto hanya pura-pura bodoh, ia benci ketika didekati oleh banyak orang yang ada maunya saja padanya, bukan karena Naruto apa adanya.

Selain pintar—namun tidak dipublikasikan—Naruto juga menjadi biang kerok di sekolahnya. Naruto selalu membuat onar dengan cara yang unik—tentunya. Terkadang gadis yang selalu mengenakan celana training dibalik rok seragamnya itu melompat dari lantai tiga—dimana kelasnya berada—ke lantai satu, yang tingginya bisa mencapai dua puluh meter—bahkan lebih. Tetapi hebatnya Naruto tidak apa-apa dan malah masih bisa berlari serta membuat teman-teman juga gurunya jengkel.

Yah, itulah Naruto, demi merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka serta mengurus kakak serta adik Naruto, membuatnya menjadi terabaikan.

Kakak nya adalah Namikaze Kurama. Kurama adalah seorang pria yang sebenarnya kelewat Jenius. Ketika Kurama berumur dua puluh satu tahun, ia sudah menyabet gelar _Bachelor_ , dan sekarang Kurama tengah menempuh pendidikannya demi menyabet gelar _Magister_ agar ia bisa meneruskan perusahaan yang sedang dikelola oleh ayahnya. Membuat Kurama sangat dibangga-banggakan oleh Minato maupun Kushina.

Sementara adiknya, Namikaze Naruko adalah seorang yang bisa dibilang butuh perhatian khusus dari kedua orang tuanya membuat Naruto terabaikan. Naruko termasuk anak yang mudah lelah dan gampang jatuh sakit, sistim imun tubuh adik Naruto itu tidak sekuat Naruto. Naruko berusia lima belas tahun, berbeda tiga tahun dengan Naruto yang berusia delapan belas tahun.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, ia sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari zona membosankan ini. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir mungilnya. "Waktunya beraksi," batin gadis itu sinting.

Naruto segera mengubek-ubek tas sekolahnya guna mencari sesuatu, sebuah senyum yang terlihat mengerikan terukir, "Sensei, awas ada ular!" Naruto yang duduk dibarisan samping, dekat dengan pintu menaruh ular jejadian—yang sebenarnya hanya mainan—dilantai setelah menghidupi ular itu agar bergerak-gerak layaknya ular asli.

Sang Sensei yang seorang perempuan, tentu takut apabila ada ular, terlebih jika ular itu berbisa. Dengan spontan setelah diteriaki oleh Naruto seperti itu, sensei itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang lompat ke atas meja karena ketakutan, "M-mana u-ularnya?" tanya Sensei itu dengan suara ketakutan. Namun ketika sensei itu menunduk, tepat di bawah meja gurunya sedang berdesis sambil sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya yang sukses membuat sang sensei memekik ketakutan.

Sedetik kemudian tawa pun pecah. Kelas dipenuhi oleh tawa murid-murid yang sedang menertawakan gurunya yang sangat paranoid terhadap ular. Naruto dengan tenangnya mengambil ular mainan itu dengan tanganya, lalu menatap datar senseinya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Sensei takut dengan ular mainan? Padahal aku hanya bercanda," Naruto berkata tanpa dosanya sambil mengelusi puncak kepala sang ular mainan yang sedang manggut-manggut(?) seperti ingin menotok musuhnya.

Sebuah perempatan bertengger dengan manisnya diatas kepala sensei cantik itu. Sadar karena telah dijahili oleh Naruto dan membuatnya dipermalukan di depan anak-anak didiknya, muka Sensei itu merah padam karena amarah juga malu yang memuncak. Dengan tenangnya Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, lalu sampailah ia di sebuah balkon sementara bawahnya adalah sebuah lapangan yang penuh dengan rumput-rumput yang telah dipotong pendek.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTOOO!"

Suara lengkingan kemarahan sang sensei terdengar memekakan telinga. Beruntung, Naruto sudah terjun lebih dulu kebawah sehingga tidak mendengar teriakan sang sensei yang membahana.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan model rambut seperti bokong ayam tersenyum tipis, "Cih, dasar dobe!"

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau berulah lagi?" tanya seorang sensei dengan sebuah luka melintang secara horizontal di hidungnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Sensei yang bernama Iruka itu menghela napasnya lelah. Iruka tahu mengapa Naruto melakukan hal itu, selalu berbuat onar, membuat para guru kesal sementara kemampuan akademisnya tidak ada yang bagus, benar-benar biang masalah, pembuat masalah.

"Kau itu pintar, Naruto. Mengapa tidak kau tunjukkan? Buat mereka salah menilaimu, buatlah dirimu berprestasi agar kedua orang tuamu bangga dan mengakuimu," Iruka berkata dengan bijak. Naruto menaruh sumpit diatas kotak bekal makannya yang telah habis. "Tidak Sensei, itu tidak akan mungkin. Ini sudah telat, aku tidak bisa merubahnya lagi."

"Lalu kau ingin kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pergi jauh dari sini. Dari mereka yang sangat membenciku, mereka pasti senang bukan kalau aku pergi? Mereka tidak akan perduli padaku bahkan jika aku pergi dari rumah, Sensei. Mereka tidak akan perduli," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Iruka, sementara Iruka menatap sendu ke arah Narutp. Bagi Naruto, Iruka sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri—tidak Naruto menganggap Iruka sebagai ayah gadis itu.

"Tidak ingin kuliah?"

"Sepertinya tidak, langsung bekerja saja."

"Mengapa? Perjalananmu masih panjang, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tahu itu, Sensei. Aku tahu,"

...

Naruto akhirnya pulang, gadis itu sudah terbiasa menaiki sepeda ketikaa ingin berangkat dan ketika ia pulang sekolah. Ia tidak suka naik bus, jalan kaki ia tidak mau, jadilah Naruto akhirnya menaiki sepeda gunung miliknya, melatih otot pergelangan kaki agar kuat, walau sebenarnya tidak perlu sih karena pada dasarnya Naruto sudah kuat lari maraton jarak pendek, haha!

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui ada sebuah Mobil Sedan berwarna hitam yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam Mobil Sedan itu.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya, Yamato?" Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi depan disebelah si pengemudi bertanya. Si pengemudi mengangguk, membenarkan, "Benar, Ketua. Dia orangnya," si pria yang dipanggil 'ketua' oleh si pengemudi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tidak percaya, "Kukira ia seorang pemuda yang gagah berani, tubuh nya tegap, dan—oh astaga dia perempuan, Yamato! Terlebih lagi masih seorang pelajar? Bagaimana bisa? Ini diluar ekspetasiku."

"Ia sesuai dengan kriteria kita, Ketua. Kita tidak memandang gender, umur ataupun pekerjaannya, bukankah Ketua tahu itu?" si Pengemudi kembali bertanya. "Yayaya, aku tahu itu, Yamato. Tapi apakah informasi dia dengan yang ada di kita akurat? Apakah dia orang yang sama yang telah kita incar tiga bulan terakhir?" sang Ketua malah balik bertanya kepada si pengemudi.

"Aku yakin seratus persen akurat, Ketua."

"Rambutnya berwarna pirang," sang Ketua mengangguk, membenarkan sambil sesekali melihat kearah Naruto yang masih melajukan sepedanya dengan santai.

"Iris matanya berwarna biru," sang ketua meng—"Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu ia memiliki warna mata biru?" sang Ketua tidak jadi mengangguk, "aku tadi melihat warna matanya ketika ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Ketua," si pengemudi memberikan informasi yang tidak diketahui oleh sang Ketua. Sang Ketua menyipitkan matanya lalu menghela napasnya, "Lanjutkan."

"Ia memiliki tinggi 162 cm," sang Ketua mengangguk, hanya dengan sekali lihat saat Naruto sedang berdiri, pria itu dengan mudahnya dapat menebak tinggi gadis itu

"Bagaimana dengan ukuran dadanya, Yamato?" tanya sang Kapten dengan pose berfikir.

"Mungkin ukurannya sekitar—berhenti mesum Ketua bodoh! Itu sama sekali tidak ada di dalam daftar informasi mengenainya!" si pengemudi marah, dan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan 'sayang' di kepala Ketua-nya.

"Rasakan itu, Ketua bodoh!" si pengemudi itu menyeringai puas setelah menyiksa Ketua bodohnya.

Oh, baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan dulu si pengemudi bersama Ketua bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh, _feeling_ gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ada yang tengah mengikutinya. Naruto tidak bisa mengeceknya karena ia sedang bersepeda, terlebih sepeda tidak memiliki kaca untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Hal itu membuat Naruto harus menggunakan cara lain untuk mengecek firasatnya, apakah benar, atau salah.

Jika benar, tentu saja Naruto harus kabur secepatnya. Dan jika memang ia salah, mungkin kedepannya gadis itu harus melatih instingnya lebih tajam agar jika ia memiliki firasat tidak enak ia bisa dengan mudah pergi. Jika instingnya sudah tajam, maka firasatnya pasti tidak akan pernah salah, bukan?

Naruto melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendapati apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Sebuah tempat dimana menjual berbagai jenis minuman kaleng. Akhirnya ketemu juga, barin gadis itu senang.

Naruto memakirkan sepedanya di tepi jalan, gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri mesin kaleng itu. Ketika gadis itu menoleh, ia mendapati sebuah Mobil Sedan yang terparkir tak jauh dari sepeda miliknya. Tak ingin membuat orang yang berada di dalam Mobil Sedan itu curiga, Naruto segera memasukkan koin lalu menunggu mesin itu bekerja, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng minuman dengan rasa Jus Orange.

Naruto segera membuka penutup kaleng itu lalu meminumnya hingga isinya tandas. Gadis itu meremukkan kaleng itu dengan sekali genggaman, lalu ia lemparkan kaleng itu ke samping, dimana tempat tong sampah berada. Ternyata kaleng itu masuk ke dalam tong sampah, tanpa Naruto lihat letak keberadaan tong sampah itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Si Ketua yang baru saja melihat 'aksi kecil' yang dilakukan Naruto menyeringai senang, "Anak itu mempunyai insting yang lumayan," puji si Ketua, "Tak salah jika Bos Besar tertarik padanya dan ingin segera merekrutnya menjadi bawahannya," si Ketua melanjutkan perkataannya setelah tadi memberikan Naruto pujian, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu—tentunya.

Namun matanya berkilat setelah melihat sosok yang mereka incar telah kabur, si Ketua melihat Naruto ditelan sebuah pertigaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Si Ketua berdecih pelan, menyadari bahwa gadis itu membeli minum hanya untuk mengecoh mereka, dan saat mereka lengah Naruto dengan mudahnya bisa kabur—secepat kakinya mendayuh ketika bersepeda. "Dia mengetahui keberadaan kita. Kejar dia, Yamato! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia," si Ketua memberi perintah yang langsung di laksanakan oleh si pengemudi.

"Kau ingin bermain kucing-kucingan, eh, Naruto? Baik, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertangkap nanti, tidak akan ada kata selamat untukmu," ucap si Ketua dengan nada sing a song, dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Naruto terenggah-enggah, sudah berkilo-kilo meter ia mendayuh sepedanya namun Mobil Sedan berwarna hitam itu masih mengejarnya. Gadis itu lelah, karena sudah mendayuh sepeda berkilo-kilo meter. Gadis itu juga capek, karena sebagian besar tenaga monsternya sudah ia kerahkan untuk mendayuh sepeda agar ia bisa terlepas dari 'untitan' si Mobil Sedan itu. Namun apa daya, Naruto hanya seorang gadis yang kekuatannya tidak seperti seorang lelaki, tetapi nyatanya tenaga para pemuda dikelasnya kalah dengan seorang gadis seperti dirinya.

Naruto meminggirkan sepedanya ke tepi jalanan—memakirkannya disana, lalu dengan gesitnya ia berlari menuju sebuah _zebracross_ yang terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

Sang Ketua dan si pengemudi turun dari Mobil Sedan setelah memakirkannya di pinggir jalanan. "Cepatlah, Yamato! Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!" sang Ketua mempercepat larinya lalu ikut berbaur dengan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di atas _zebracross_.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang guna mengecek si penguntit yang tengah menguntitnya sedari tadi. Belum juga sepuluh detik ia berhenti, ia melihat keberadaan si penguntit itu tertangkap oleh bola mata safirnya. Gadis itu berdecak pelan, lalu mulai berlari lagi. "Shit! Aku benci penguntit!" ucap Naruto setengah menahan kekesalannya yang tengah memuncak.

.

.

.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi," Naruto akhirnya ambruk di salah satu sisi sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, setelah mendayuh sepedanya berkilo-kilo meter, lalu ditambah berlari entah berapa kilo, akhirnya gadis itu sudah mencapai pada batasannya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati akan kebodohannya, mengapa ia malah memilih masuk ke dalam gang sepi? Untuk kali ini, Naruto merasa dirinya benar-benar seseorang yang bodoh.

"Kau memiliki tenaga yang besar, bocah. Aku terkesan padamu," si Ketua bertepuk tangan melihat tenaga monster Naruto saat dalam pengejaran tadi. Naruto menggatur napasnya agar stabil, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang tersisa. Naruto bangkit, lalu memasang kuda-kuda pertahananya lalu memandang kedua penguntitnya sengit, "Mau apa kalian?"

Si pengemudi yang melihat kuda-kuda pertahanan Naruto pun tersenyum, "Ow, ow, ow. Tenaglah gadis kecil, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Bukankah begitu, Ketua?" Sang Ketua mengangguk, membenarkan. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam, seperti tidak mempercayai ucapan kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu, gadis kecil." Si Ketua kembali berbicara. "Aku tidak peduli," balas Naruto cepat. Si Ketua mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau cukup dingin ya,' si Ketua terkekeh pelan. Kedua mata Naruto berkilat tajam, "Jangan main-main dengaku, sebelum kesabaranku habis," Naruto berkata dingin, bahkan tidak ada ekspresi di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, lahir pada tanggal sepuluh oktober. Saat ini berusia delapan belas tahun, dan seorang pelajar kelas tiga di sebuah sekolah menegah atas. Makanan kesukaan ramen, dan minuman kesukaan milkshake. Hobi menjahili teman-teman sekelasnya, juga membuat kesal para guru. Sebenarnya seorang yang jenius namun berpura-pura bodoh dihadapan mereka semua," si Ketua mulai berbicara mengenai Naruto.

Kedua mata safir Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah si Ketua, seolah-olah ingin menusuknya. _Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dua orang penguntit ini mengetahui tentangku yang bahkan kedua orang tuaku mungkin tidak mengetahuinya?_ Batin Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Oh apa ini? Sabuk hitam Karate dan Taekwondo, serta sabuk merah strip merah-putih pada beladiri Merpati Putih? Aku tak percaya seorang bocah cilik sepertimu menguasai Merpati Putih yang terkenal akan tenaga dalamnya pada tingkatan tertinggi," si Ketua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya. "Pantas saja kau bisa tahan mendayuh sepeda dan berlari berkilo-kilo meter seperti tadi," sekarang si Ketua mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengetes kemampuan bertarungmu. Jika kau mampu untuk mengenaiku sekali saja, ku anggap kau layak," ucap si Ketua yang mulai melakukan pemanasan terhadap tubuhnya. Si pengemudi melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Ketua-nya mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya,"Tapi Ketua, Bos Besar hanya memerintahkan kita untuk—"

"Boleh, tapi dengan satu syarat," Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya, si Ketua mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?

"Jika aku menang, biarkan aku pergi," kata Naruto dengan tenang, si Ketua bertepuk tangan, salut akan keberanian gadis cilik didepannya ini. "Tapi jika kau kalah?" si Ketua balik bertanya pada Naruto. "Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, deal?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap datar si Ketua. Si Ketua tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, deal!"

"T-tapi Ketua—"

"Tenanglah Yamato, aku tidak akan melukainya terlalu parah,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya—bosan, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Si Ketua menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Yamato, minggirlah," si pengemudi hanya menghela napas pasrah, diperingatkan pun percuma jika Ketua menemukan ada hal yang menarik.

"Hei, bocah. Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, jangan setengah-setengah. Lawan aku dengan tujuan membunuh. _No mercy_. Paham?" si Ketua menjelaskan, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _Tentu saja, aku tahu itu tanpa harus diberi tahu terlebih dahulu, peguntit sinting_ , batin Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Bocah, kau duluan," perintah si Ketua, "Dengan senang hati," jawab Naruto dengan nada a sing song.

Dan pertarungan merekapun dimulai!

Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda, lalu menyerang si Ketua dengan sasaran ulu hati namun bisa dihindari karena si Ketua menggeser tubuhnya ke arah lain. Naruto melakukan tendangan ke arah muka si Ketua, namun si Ketua menangkap kaki Naruto lalu menyeringai, "Tendangan _Mae Geri_ , beladiri Karate, eh?"

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruto terlempar, tubuhnya membentur tembok gang sempit itu. Naruto bangkit, lalu menyeringai bak iblis, "Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, penguntit~"

Tak lama Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke arah hati, kepala dan perut si Ketua dengan kecepatan seperti satu kedipan mata, namun bisa dihindari. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menggunakan kaki untuk menendang ke arah wajahnya namun si Ketua merunduk, Naruto menyeringai senang.

BUAKH!

Punggung si Ketua terkena hantaman telak dari tendangan Naruto, membuat si Ketua terjatuh telungkup. Naruto tersenyum iblis, "Bagaimana rasanya? Tendangan _Mawashi Geri_ dari beladiri Karate, ditambah dengan tenaga dalam yang sudah saya kuasai disatukan? Saya harap punggung anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Penguntit. Dan ingat, aku pemenangnya," kata Narato sakrastik.

Si Ketua tersenyum miring, "Siapa bilang? Ini belum selesai, Bocah," Naruto menunduk kebawah, "Kali ini aku yang menang, gadis cilik."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat pergelangan kakinya tiba-tiba tertarik membuatnya terjatuh, dengan cepat si Ketua melakukan kuncian membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak.

Naruto berdesis marah, ia merasa dicurangi, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku menang jika aku bisa memberimu satu pukulan?!"

Si Ketua nampak tidak peduli, "Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar bukan?"

Naruto berdecih pelan, "Dari awal aku memang tidak percaya padamu, Tuan! Jadi, apa maumu?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa duduk dengan tenang di pojokan gang, disana terdapat beberapa buah drum-drum besar tidak terpakai menjadi tempat untuk mereka duduk dan berbincang.

"Jadi kalian menginginkan apa dariku yang masihlah seorang pelajar, Tuan-Tuan?" Naruto membuka suara, mengakhiri keheningan yang menusuk yang melingkupi ketiganya.

"Baik. Perkenalkan, saya Letjen Hatake Kakashi. Disamping saya adalah Mayjen Yamato Yamamoto*, kami dari satuan Tentara Angkatan Darat. Dan Bos Besar—maksud kami Jendral ingin merekrutmu karena beliau tertarik akan kemampuanmu yang memumpuni, dan kau memiliki semua kriteria itu," si Ketua yang telah memberitahu namanya itu menjelaskan.

"Jadi, Paman ingin aku untuk ikut bergabung dengan kesatuan kalian? Memangnya siapa Jendral kalian?" tanya Naruto. Setelah keduanya membongkar identitas, dan Naruto merasa mereka berdua bukan orang yang jahat, maka Naruto harus bersikap sopan, lagipula keduanya lebih tua daripada Naruto. Maka dari itu Naruto memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Paman.

"Jendral Sarutobi Hiruzen," Kakashi menjawab dengan sopan.

Kedua bola mata Naruto membola, "Kakek?!"

"Ya, kakekmu ingin merekrutmu karena melihat dari bakat, hobi, serta keahlianmu. Beliau ingin melihat cucunya meneruskan langkahnya didunia Kemiliteran. Beliau ingin kau bergabung dengan kami, Naruto," kini Yamato yang berbicara.

"Jadi maukah kamu bergabung bersama kami?"

...

 **TBC:v**

 ***Penjelasan singkat aja, karena Dian tidak tahu nama lengkap Yamato, jadi nama lengkapnya OC yah xD Yamamoto itu OC, klo Yamato-nya Ori MK yak xD**

 **Udah ah sampai sini dulu xD**

 **Dian baru kali ini nulis chapter sepanjang 3k, biasanya juga kurang dari 2k xD**

 **Tunggu aja ya^^**


	2. Chapter 02 : Jawaban

**Hallo, Dian balik nih :D Dian lagi senang makanya up cepet lagian juga Dian lagi libur, xixixi^^ Dian seneng karena UC semalem di update sama Kak Fuyu di Watty, ditambah update full di FFN, updatean dobel gitu, jadilah Dian seneng, yeah! *high five* #Abaikan *ketahuan deh klo Dian fans berat UC x.x***

 **Yaudah, ini balasan review-nya yak :**

 **Lutfiah369 : Iya kak, kedepannya pasti nggak bakal Dian ulang lagi kok kak, terima kasih udah beri masukan dan sarannya yah^^**

 **Faiihyuna : Iya kak, ini fanfic tema milliter pertama Dian~ Jadi maaf klo agak berantakan alurnya, hehe**

 **Fyodult : Tapi sayang Babe Minato-nya nggak peduli sama Naru /sad**

 **Neia : Kan sudah Dian bilang klo ini awalnya akan mirip dengan Sun Flowers-nya Kak Mitsuki HimeChan. Coba kakak baca ulang bagian awal yang paling atas, mungkin kakak terlewat bacanya^^ Ditambah, Dian juga sudah minta izin kepada yang bersangkutan (Mitsuki HimeChan) bila awal Demilitarized ini ada beberapa bagian yang sama dengan Sun Flowers dan beliau tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan ada credit menyertainya, dan Dian sanggupi itu^^**

 **Gagal Log-In(?) : Hallo bang! Dian tau kok siapa abang, xixixi xD Oh itu, iya bang, belum sempet Dian koreksi lagi karena Dian lagi dikejar waktu jadi nyempetin up ch. 1 dulu jadi begitulah hehe *nyengir* Insyallah kedepannya Dian bakal minimalisir typo deh^^**

 **.39 : Masih awal kak, jadi belum banyak adegan bertarungnya. Mungkin nanti jika sudah memasuki alur dimana si Naru berhadapan banyak sama musuhnya, itu bakalan banyak kok, jadi ditunggu aja ya kak^^**

 **Sementara yang minta lanjut, ini udah Dian lanjut kok^^**

…

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 02 : Jawaban**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Awas typo merajalela x.x**

…

"Jadi, maukah kamu bergabung bersama kami?"

Naruto terdiam, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Jika aku menerimanya, apakah aku akan berhenti sekolah?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kakashi yang berada disamping kanannya dan Yamato di samping kirinya.

"Tidak, sekolahmu adalah yang utama. Jadi, kau bisa bergabung dengan satuan kami setelah lulus sekolah," Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jika aku menolaknya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Jadi kau menolaknya?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto menggangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Mungkin?"

Yamato hanya diam saja, membiarkan Kakashi dan Naruto berbincang sejenak dengan Ketuanya. Menjadi pendengar yang baik tak masalah, kan?

"Tidak apa sih, Jendral blang tak masalah jika kau menolaknya. Namun, beliau pasti akan sangat senang jika kau menerima ajakan ini,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut," Naruto berucap mantap. Yamato melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau serius?"

"Tidak,"

Yamato mengerang kesal, ia benci dipermainkan, apalagi yang mempermainkannya adalah seorang bocah!

"Aku bercanda, Paman!" Naruto terkikik pelan saat melihat ekspresi Yamato. "Lagipula itu adalah permintaan kakek, jadi aku menyanggupinya," Naruto tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakeknya saat tahu Naruto menerima tawaran itu.

Yamato tersenyum, pria itu senang karena misi yang diberi langsung oleh Jendralnya langsung bisa lancar tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Baiklah," Kakashi dan Yamato turun dari drum besar yang tadi menjadi tempat duduk mereka, "Karena tugas kami sudah selesai, maka kami akan kemba—"

"Tunggu Paman!"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "Bisa Paman antar aku kembali ke tempat sepedaku itu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Etto, sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan tenaga, kakiku rasanya tak sanggup lagi berjalan kesana," Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan tatapan memelasnya. Kakashi yang melihatnya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Yamato, kau gendong dia," perintah Kakashi seenaknya kepada Yamato.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku, Ketua?"

"Gendong sajalah, Yamato."

Yamato menghela napasnya kasar. Haish, Ketuanya itu selalu saja dengan seenaknya memerintahnya. "Baik, Ketua."

…

Naruto segera membawa sepedanya masuk ke rumah, menyimpannya di garasi yang terletak disamping rumah bergaya Jepang itu. Lalu ketika memasuki rumah, Naruto melihat keluarganya sedang berada di ruang keluarga sedang berkumpul bersama sambil sesekali memakan camilan kecil yang berada diatas meja.

Minato memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil kepada Naruko, Naruko menerimanya dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Ayah, apa ini?" tanya Naruko sambil menatap manik safir ayahnya yang sebiru lautan.

"Hadiah untukmu, sayang. Karena semester lalu kau mendapatkan ranking satu dikelas," kata Minato sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala anak gadisnya yang kedua dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Waah, terima kasih, Ayah!" Naruko senang sekali, saking senangnya gadis dengan rambut merah seperti Ibunya—Kushina memeluk Minato secara spontan.

Minato tersenyum membalas pelukan spontan Naruko, "Anak kesayangan Ayah, jangan mengecewakan Ayahmu ini. Jangan seperti Kakak Perempuanmu itu yang hanya bisa berbuat onar, oke?" kata Minato disela-sela kegiatan berpelukan mereka, kedua mata safir tajam Minato menatap dingin kearah Naruto yang sedang berada di dekat pintu.

"Baik, Ayah! Ruko sayang Ayah,"

Naruto yang melihat semua itu hanya terdiam. Ia sudah biasa, sangat-sangat terbiasa. Melihat keluarganya bahagia tanpanya, terlebih lagi bahkan seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Naruto juga sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam tatapan-tatapan yang di alamatkan kepada dirinya, sungguh.

Dengan cepat Naruto menaiki tangga—dimana kamar tidurnya berada. Setelah sampai, gadis itu menghempaskan badannya diatas kasur yang sangat nyaman. Rasa-rasanya Naruto seperti ingin tertidur lelap, hingga suara ponsel yang berada diatas nakas(?) meja kecil disamping ranjangnya berbunyi pelan.

 _ **Dobe, mengapa kau baru datang?**_

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum lembut ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih hatinya—Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi, Teme. Kau cemas ya?_

Naruto segera mengirimkan balasannya. Namun belum juga dua menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 _ **Bagaimana aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kita pulang sekolah siang, dan kau datang kerumah malam hari. Beruntung saat itu aku sedang berada di halaman rumah dan melihatmu pulang, Dobe!**_

Naruto terkikik pelan ketika membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Ya, rumah Naruto dan Sasuke berdekatan, samping-sampingan malah. Jadi Sasuke dan Naruto kerap berpacaran di balkon kamar masing masing yang beruntung saling berdekatan juga. Ah mungkin jodoh? Hihihi.

 _Haha, iya-iya, maafkan aku, oke?_

Naruto segera membalas pesan itu. Namun lagi-lagi ponselnya kembali berdering nyaring.

 _ **Hn. Aku memaafkanmu, Dobe. Tetapi awas saja besok, aku akan memarahimu nanti!**_

Naruto tergelak ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Kekasihnya itu saat ini. Mungkin kekasihnya itu sedang ingin mengumpat? Naruto terkadang ingin menjitak kepala pemuda dengan rambut seperti bokong ayam itu yang suka mengumpat seenaknya.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto tak sanggup menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi, membuat kedua safir seindah lautan itu terpejam. Sementara jiwanya sedang terbang entah kemana ketika raganya sudah tidak bergerak lagi karena sedang tertidur.

…

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan terlihat Kakashi dan Yamato tengah menghadap kedapa seorang Jendral yang sudah terlihat tua itu berdiri didekat dimeja kerjanya, kedua tangannya baru saja menyimpan beberapa buah dokumen di samping lemari yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Jadi bagaimana misimu, Kakashi, Yamato?"

"Lapor, Jendral. Kami sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik," lapor keduanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Laporan diterima. Apakah ia menolak atau menerimanya, Kakashi?"

"Ia menerimanya, Jendral,"

Sang Jendral tua tersenyum, ia sudah menduga Naruto akan menerima tawaran itu, menginggat kebiasaan serta keahlian Naruto yang membuat Jendral tua itu kagum, "Jemput dia setelah kelulusan, ajak dia kemarkas kita, Kakashi. Aku menunggu kedatangannya,"

"Saya mengerti, Jendral."

Sang Jendral tua itu tersenyum, "Maaf merepotkan kalian, kalian boleh kembali ke ruangan kalian."

"Siap, laksanakan."

Kakashi dan Yamato secara bersamaan memberi hormat militer kepada Jendral tua itu, lalu pergi—meninggalkan sang Jendral sendiri di ruangan kerjanya.

Jendral tua itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun pandangannya saat ini mengarah pada jendela kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, Naruto. Kakek janji itu," ucap Jendral tua itu pelan sambil memandangi kota melalui jendela kecil itu.

…

"Kapan kau tidak berbuat onar, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini, gadis itu sedang melahap ramen yang baru saja didatangkan oleh pelayannya ke meja mereka dengan nikmat.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu pagi. Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk _jogging_ bersama. Karena hari sudah mulai siang, dan sinar mataharipun sudah mulai menyengat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi, setelah mendengar 'suara isi perut' Naruto, Sasuke mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk makan di kedai Ichiraku Ramen—dimana itu adalah kedai favorit Naruto.

"Sampai kau menjadi bodoh sepertiku, Teme," jawab Naruto asal sesekali meniupi ramen yang agak panas sebelum akhirnya dilahap oleh gadis itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Itu tidak mungkin, Dobe. Karena aku sudah pintar sejak lahir, dan aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang Dobe karenamu," jawab Sasuke asal juga.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar"

"Ayolah, sekali saja, Teme,"

"Tidak,"

"Sekali saja,"

"Baiklah, hanya sekali, dan itu langsung darimu," kata Sasuke penuh misteri.

Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto lalu menarik wajah itu perlahan. Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Naruto yang sedang membelalak kaget dan menggigit bawah gadis itu guna mencari jalan. Ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya, lidah Sasuke merangsak masuk kedalam—mencari sisa ramen yang baru saja dimakan Naruto—lalu dipindahkan ke mulutnya itu mengunyahnya.

Pangutan mereka terlepas. Wajah Naruto memerah padam layaknya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai senang.

"Dasar Teme mesum!" raung Naruto marah lalu 'menyerang' Sasuke dengan ganas.

Ah, gadis yang sedang marah ternyata bisa sangat berbahaya ya? Hihihi.

.

.

.

"Aish kau ini," Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah insiden Naruto 'ngamuk' di kedai itu membuat Sasuke babak belur. Wajah tampan pemuda itu banyak yang membiru. Terutama dijidat—karena habis berhantaman dengan jidat Naruto dengan keras—dan ujung bibir pemuda itu—karena layangan tinjuan sayang dari Naruto—. Setelah diobati di klinik terdekat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan hingga hari menjadi sore.

"Lagian siapa suruh main nyosor aja," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek rupanya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Naruto, "Mau kusosor lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ mematikan Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang menatap langit yang membiru—seperti warna kedua bola mata safir milik Naruto.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Sasuke," Naruto berkata misterius.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Ketempat yang sangat jauh, tanpa bisa kembali lagi kerumah. Jauh, dan sangat lama, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan," Naruto berucap asal namun sekaligus mengungkap kebenarannya. Gadis itu tidak tahu seberapa lama ia akan pergi dari rumah dan kapan ia akan kembali, jika saat kelulusan nanti ia bergabung dengan Dunia Kemiliteran, gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak berencana menjauh dariku, kan?" Sasuke berkata dingin. Yang Sasuke takutkan hanya tiga hal; Tuhan, keluarganya, dan kehilangan Naruto, itulah yang Sasuke takutkan.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk menjauhimu apalagi pindah kelain hati. Karena hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Sasuke," Naruto berkata jujur, entah kapan ia akan bisa berkata seperti ini lagi jika mereka tidak ditakdirkan akan bertemu lagi dimasa depan nanti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang terdengar tulus dihatinya, "Baguslah karena hatiku hanya untuk dirimu sepenuhnya,"

"Memangnya kapan kau akan pergi? Dan kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin besok, lusa, enam bulan lagi, setahun lagi, atau hari ini? Aku tidak tahu, Suke. Kalau untuk kembali, mungkin berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi, setengah abad lagi, atau bahkan tidak pernah kembali, entahlah Suke, aku tidak tahu,"

Sasuke berdesis pelan ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Jangan main-main, Naruto!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak main-main, Suke. Aku serius,"

"Aku juga tidak main-main, Naruto. Aku serius," Sasuke mengulang perkataan Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme,"

"Apalagi kau, Dobe,"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Duren!"

"Mesum!"

"Bodoh!"

"Muka datar!"

"Triplek!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Gaah!" Naruto berteriak kesal saat tahu apa yang Sasuke tunjuk. Sontak Naruto langsung menupi bagian dadanya.

Mungkin lain kali Naruto harus menyapu bersih otak Sasuke. Sepertinya otak kekasihnya itu _kongslet_ karena banyak debu yang bersarang disana dan menghambat kinerja otak Sasuke yang seharusnya 'benar' menjadi 'tidak karuan' seperti saat ini.

…

Akhirnya waktu kelulusanpun terlaksana.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat Sasuke menaiki sebuah podium agar memberi satu-dua kata karena ialah murid yang lulus dengan predikat nilai tertinggi se-sekolah. Naruto agak sedih melihat Sasuke, karena seperti yang kalian ketahui ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto sebelum akhirnya Naruto akan pergi—dan menjadi seorang tentara.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika iris safirnya melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah dirinya. Ah sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun sedari tadi, hingga tak menyadari bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Selamat, Sasuke, kau lulus dengan predikat terbaik," Naruto memberi selamat dengan tulus dan sedetik kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Naruto, akhirnya kau lulus juga," Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto lalu melepaskannya setelah Naruto melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku akan pergi, Suke. Waktuku sudah habis," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, yang kutanyakan beberapa bulan yang lalu itulah kenyataannya."

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berada di jas almamaternya. Ponsel itu bergetar pelan, sebuah pesan singkat yang menjadi alasan mengapa ponsel itu bergetar. Naruto melirik ke arah gerbang sekolahnya, disana sudah ada Kakashi yang menunggunya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke, gadis itu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu sebagai tanda perpisahan dan menyampirkan Jas Almamater miliknya ke bahu Sasuke sebagai kenang-kenangan, "Itu kenang-kenangan dariku, Teme. Aku pergi, tunggu aku ya!"

Naruto berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya terdiam mematung disana, sepertinya sulit untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, setelah sadar dari itu semua, Naruto menghilang, terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah Mobil Sedan berwarna hitam yang sedetik kemudian berjalan—membawa pergi Naruto serta yang berada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Kakashi menceritakan pengalamannya selama menjadi anggota satuan kemiliteran, mulai dari ia masih berpangkat rendah, hingga ia bisa menjadi setinggi ini berkat kerja kerasnya.

Hingga tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Markas Pusat Tentara Angkatan Darat. Kakashi membuka kaca mobilnya lalu menunjukkan identitasnya pada penjaga gerbang lalu memberitahu mereka sedikit mengenai Naruto karena gadis itu memakai seragam formalnya yang berasal dari sekolah, dan tentu saja orang asing dilarang memasuki markas ini.

Setelah memasuki kawasan markas pusat, Naruto tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum karena melihat para tentara yang berlalu-lalang dengan pakaian dinas mereka, mobil-mobil patroli mereka yang berjejer dengan rapih di tempat-tempat parkir, hingga sebuah rumah sakit yang agak besar khusus bagi para tentara yang terluka karena misi salah satu sisi markas yang menjadi pusatnya.

Setelah puas dibuat kagum oleh interior luar bangunan, sekarang Naruto dibuat kagum oleh bagian dalamnya. Naruto melihat banyak sekali ruangan yang hanya bersekat oleh kaca buram, dari sanalah Naruto tahu bahwa tiap-tiap orang yang berada di dalam sini sangatlah sibuk.

Saat Naruto melewati kantin besar, disanalah gadis itu dibuat tersenyum. Ada beratus-ratus kepala orang disana, entah yang sedang duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja yang dimana setiap mejanya diisi oleh enam buah kursi, ada yang sedang mengantre makanan dengan tertib, adapula yang sedang membawa nampan dengan banyak sekali makanan-makanan diatasnya, ataupun yang tengah bercanda-tawa dengan rekannya yang sembari menunggu rekan yang lain datang untuk membawa makanan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan itu semua, karena Naruto tidak mempunyai teman. Teman satu-satunya bagi Naruto adalah Sasuke, yang berperan banyak baginya, entah itu menjadi teman, sahabat ataupun kekasih hatinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menaiki lift yang berada tak jauh dari kantin. Kakashi memencet angka delapan, lalu lift itu bergerak keatas. Setelah sampai, Naruto diajak masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang dalamnya agak luas, dari pemberitahuan yang tertempel di depan pintu itu, Naruto mengetahui bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan Jendral Besar Angkatan Darat, Sarutobi Hiruzen, kakek dari Naruto.

Naruto berdecak kagum saat melihat isi ruangan Jendral tua yang sekaligus kakeknya itu. Banyak sekali penghargaan yang tertempel disana, entah dijadikan figura, atau dimasukan ke dalam sebuah lemari khusus. Dibelakang meja kerja kakeknya ada sebuah bendera Jepang—yang paling besar, sementara itu ada pula bendera-bendera kecil dari negara lain di ruangan itu.

Naruto juga melihat di sisi kanan meja kerja kakeknya ada sebuah lemari yang cukup besar, Naruto menduga itu adalah kemari berisi arsip-arsip penting negara. Sementara itu dibelakang mereka terdapat sebuah sofa panjang serta dua sofa pendek ditambah dengan sebuah meja lengkap dengan hiasan Pohon Sakura yang telah dibonsaikan(?) memperindah meja yang diatasnya tidak ada apa-apa lagi selain pohon bonsai itu.

Sementara itu, Hiruzen duduk dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. "Kudengar kau menerima tawaran Kakashi untuk bergabung, hmm?" tanya Hiruzen, Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Iya Kek, aku akan ikut bergabung."

"Kau sudah berpikir matang-matang akan konsekuensi yang nanti kau terima?"

"Sudah kupikirkan, Kek. Tekadku sudah bulat,"

Hiruzen tersenyum mendengar jawaban tegas Naruto, seolah menandakan tekad bulat gadis itu. "Baik, kalau begitu selamat datang di Kesatuan Militer kami!"

Naruto membungkuk dalam ke arah Hiruzen sebagai penghormatan.

Dan mulai sejak itu, Naruto menghilang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis bermata safir itu. Bahkan Iruka ataupun Sasuke yang _notabe_ -nya orang terdekat Narutopun tidak tahu. Keluarga Namikaze sendiri bersikap tenang mendengar berita hilangnya Naruto—anak kedua mereka secara misterius. Mereka mengonfirmasikan bahwa Naruto sedang melanjutkan studinya diluar negeri, tanpa menjelaskannya secara terperinci.

Sasuke dan Iruka yang mendengar itu semua marah. Pantas saja Naruto bilang kepada mereka kalau gadis itu ingin pergi, ternyata sikap keluarganya pada Naruto memanglah sangat keterlaluan, tidak bersahabat, dan jauh dari kata harmonis.

Sasuke bertekad agar ia bisa menemukan Naruto, dan membawa pulang gadis itu kembali. Sasuke ingin mengikat gadis itu dengan sebuah pernikahan dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Huaah, akhirnya selesai juga ya xD**

 **Oh iya pemberitahuan aja, ini nggak real ya desc. Markas pusatnya, itu Dian ngaco xD**

 **Ceritanya Dian lagi bayangin-bayangin aja gitu gimana sih bentuknya, kayak apa ruangannya, dan gimana baiknya. Akhirnya desc. seperti diataslah yang Dian dapet dari hasil 'imajinasi' liar Dian sesaat, wkwkwk xD**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ya^^**


	3. Chapter 03 : Aku Menemukanmu

**Hallo Dian balik lagi! Ini balasan reviewnya ya :**

 **Viskanurkhofifah : Tidak akan kok, hanya awal-awalnya saja, kakak bisa bandingkan aja dulu. Kalau memang menurut kakak Demilitarized sangat mirip dengan Sun Flowers, maka Dian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pendapat setiap orang berbeda-beda, bukan? Dan Dian menghargai pendapat kakak itu :)**

 **Saiken Neechan : Iya kak, betul Naru gabung ke Pasukan Khusus^^**

 **Faiihyuna : Iya Sasu mecum, xixixi xD Masalah scane SFN baru sekali, nanti bakal ada flashback tentang mereka sama keluarga Naru nyempil ditiap chapter depan, gitu Faii^^**

 **Steva : Terimakasih, kak^^**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Untuk semua pertanyaan kakak itu akan terjawab di Chapter ini~**

 **Lutfiah369 : Dian masih kelas 1 kak, coba kakak tebak hayo kelas 1 apa? *nyengir***

 **Fatan : Iya kak, Naru nggak pamitan ke keluarganya, tp udah pamitan ke Iruka sama Sasuke lewat pertanyaan si Naru waktu itu. Klo Naru pamitan ke keluarganya nggak bakalan digubris, keluarganya aja sikapnya kayak gitu, percuma pamitan geh kak. /sad**

 **Haoshi Riri : Maaf kak, Dian nggak bisa, Kenapa? Dian nggak sanggup mantengin layar monitor—Dian ngetik lewat computer—terlalu lama. Dian punya minus mata yang tinggi. Dian sudah memakai kacamata, jadi mata Dian udah ada empat, yakali mau tambah dua lagi, ditaro dimana coba kak? *ketawa garing* Makanya Dian hanya sanggup menulis antara 1k-3k, untuk 4k+ mohon maaf Dian nggak bisa *bungkuk badan***

 **Maaf yah Dian banyak cuap-cuap disini. Yang minta lanjut, ini udah dilanjut kok sama Dian. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan atau ingin memberi saran, tulis saja di kolom review, nanti Insyaallah Dian balas lewat inbox deh^^**

…

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 03 : Aku Menemukanmu  
**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Awas typo merajalela, dan Flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

…

 **Tujuh Tahun Kemudian**

"Selamat pagi, Letnan Naruto!"

"Pagi, Letnan,"

"Selamat datang, Letnan Naruto!"

Panggilan-panggilan yang dialamatkan kepada gadis yang sekarang beranjak menjadi dewasa itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sesekali melemparkan senyum tipisnya kepada mereka yang menyapa dirinya. Markas ini tidak terlalu ramai, karena memang saat ini masih lewat dari tengah malam, mungkin sekitar jam jam satu malam?

Namikaze Naruto, berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Tujuh tahun yang lalu ia datang kesini sebagai gadis lugu yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh semua orang yang ada didalam markas ini sekarang menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh serta yang paling dibutuhkan di dalam markas.

Naruto berhasil menuntaskan semua misinya dengan gemilang. Wanita yang sekarang masih _single_ itu merangkak naik dengan cepat hingga berada diposisinya saat ini. Padahal jika mereka melihat ke masa lalu sejenak, ketika empat tahun yang lalu Naruto masih berpangkat Prajurit biasa, namun sekarang wanita itu sudah berpangkat Letnan. Pencapaian yang menggagumkan selama empat tahun terakhir membuat Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aneh rasanya jika dahulu ia seperti tidak dianggap keberadaannya, saat ini Naruto malah menjadi panutan karena kegemilangan yang dicapainya, terlebih lagi ia mencapainya dalam usia muda.

Naruto tidak gila hormat dan kekuasaan. Wanita itu tidak sombong akan apa yang telah diraihnya saat ini, apalagi sampai merendahkan orang lain yang berpangkat rendah darinya—tidak, Naruto tidak seperti itu.

Tuhan yang sempurna saja tidak sombong karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, kalau begitu mengapa Naruto yang hanya seorang manusia biasa harus sombong akan hal itu? Bahkan apa yang diraihnya saat ini tidak akan pernah menyamai walau 'sedikit saja kesempurnaan' yang dimiliki Tuhan. Naruto tidak berani, benar-benar tidak berani.

Ah iya, pagi ini Naruto ingin ke ruangannya—tidak, ke ruangan dimana kelompok yang diketuai olehnya berada. Ujung bibir wanita muda itu tertarik sedikit keatas ketika mendapati 'teman-teman' sekelompoknya yang sudah berada diruangan itu, yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ruangan ini tidak seperti ruangan yang lain. Ruangan ini bisa menjadi ' _mess_ ' untuk tempat Naruto dan yang lain menginap, selain menjadi kantor mereka juga.

Ruangan ini memiliki riga buah ranjang bertingkat dua. Tak jauh dari kamar, ada dua buah kamar mandi yang bersekat lemari-lemari yang dipisahkan berdasarkan gender. Sementara itu di tengah-tengah adalah tempat kerja mereka, di samping kiri tempat kerja mereka ada dua buah kursi panjang, tiga buah kursi tunggal, dengan sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang menjadi pusat, tempat itu adalah tempat _multifungsi_ , bisa menjadi ruang santai atau bahkan ruang tamu. Sementara itu dilain sisi ada sebuah dapur kecil tak jauh dari ruang _multifungsi_ itu.

Tidak terlalu luas, tidak terlalu mewah, dan terlihat sederhana. Naruto sering menginap disini, jika ia malas kembali ke apartement yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari markas pusat.

"Hallo, selamat pagi, semua!"

"Pagi juga, Naruto," suara mereka saling bersahutan, terdengar agak malas.

Naruto terkikik pelan, siapa sih yang tidak malas jika tengah malam disuruh datang ke markas dan disuruh menunggu hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka dipanggil, mereka hanya disuruh menunggu dan terus menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja mereka bosan.

Utakata, pria yang merupakan wakil dari Naruto itu terlihat malas, ia sedang 'tidur ayam-ayaman' diatas sebuah matras kecil berada di tingkat pertama. Di tingkat kedua—diatas matras Utakata, terlihat Fuu yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku literatur berbahasa asing dengan raut seriusnya. Sementara di tingkat pertama—disebelah ranjang Utakata—, ada Han yang dengan seenak jidatnya malah tidur dengan pulasnya. Padahal Naruto hanya meminta mereka untuk 'menunggu' bukan untuk tidur, aish!

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, Yagura terlihat sedang membuat kopi, sementara Yugito tengah memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan di dapur kecil mereka. _Ah, nampaknya mereka sangat sibuk ya_ , Naruto berkata dalam hati sanbil melihat satu persatu teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Aku membawa misi dari Jendral," kata Naruto membuat semua yang sedang 'sibuk' dengan aktifitasnya masing masing langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, namun tidak untuk Han karena pria itu sudah terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya, ckckck.

"Fuu, tolong bangunkan Han, atau aku tidak akan memberitahu misi kita kali ini," kata Naruto sambil melirik malas Han yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Fuu yang sedang membaca buku literatur yang 'cukup' tebal dengan tidak manusiawi-nya menghantamkan buku itu ke kepala Han yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare mematikan milik Han—setelah terbangun karena rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Fuu yang menjadi dalang dari itu semua hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, tidak peduli.

"Misi kita kali ini adalah," Naruto membuka suaranya, lalu menatap satu per satu teman-teman seperjuangannya yang tengah menatap penuh antusias ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum misterius kearah mereka, "Menangkap sekelompok tikus yang tengah bersembunyi di sarangnya*,"

Utakata, Fuu, Han, Yugito, dan Yagura yang mendengar hal itu menyeringai senang. _Menangkap sekelompok tikus yang tengah bersembunyi di sarangnya, huh? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~_ batin kelimanya sinting.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dkk sedang berada disebuah gedung tua bertingkat yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Malam ini Naruto ditugaskan untuk mengamankan gudang yang berisi berbagai macam jenis Narkotika. Menyita barang bukti, dan mengamankan para pelaku agar bisa diintrogasi, namun mereka juga diperbolehkan untuk membunuh mereka yang mencoba untuk melawan.

Naruto memberi kode kepada Utakata dkk untuk mulai bergerak masuk tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, setelah selama sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berhasil 'membedah' bagian-bagian mana saja yang 'lemah' teradap pengawasan para penjaga. Dan Naruto menemukan titik lemah itu, yakni bagian gudang yang langsung menyambung ke ruangan utama, disana—di depan pintu masuk gudang, itu adalah ruangan yang paling minim pengawasannya.

Merekapun bergerak, lalu memencar menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Senyap, cepat, dan mematikan. Itulah mereka. Sebuah prinsip yang mereka pegang teguh tiap kali melaksanakan misi-misi yang berbahaya seperti saat ini.

 **Senyap.** Melakukan pergerakan seminim mungkin agar musuh tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka, dengan begitu mereka bisa dengan mudah membunuh satu per satu musuh-musuhnya tanpa disadari oleh pihak musuh. Membantai mereka dalam keheningan, itulah arti dari definisi 'senyap' yang sebenarnya bagi mereka.

 **Cepat.** Melakukan gerakan secepat mungkin agar musuh tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah 'dibantai' dalam sekali tebas ataupun tembak. Para pengguna senjata berprinsip sekali tebas—untuk pengguna pisau atau belati—atau sekali tembak—untuk pengguna senapan atau pistol—untuk satu nyawa, lebih menghemat waktu, tenaga, dan juga senjata. Itulah definisi 'cepat' yang sebenarnya bagi mereka.

Dan terakhir, **Mematikan.** Melakukan serangan dengan target-target vital mereka. Agar dengan sekali serang sang lawan akan langsung tumbang, tanpa memberikan banyak perlawanan yang akan banyak menguras tenaga dan juga waktu. Mengincar titik-titik vital demi keberhasilan suatu misi dengan cepat. Itulah definisi 'mematikan' yang sebenarnya bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sanbi dan Nibi bergerak perlahan mendekati dua orang yang sedang bermain kartu sambil menenggak sebotol bir yang berada ditangan mereka sementara tangan mereka yang lain memegang beberapa buah kartu. Mereka agak sempoyongan, mungkin karena terpengaruh oleh minuman keras yang baru saja mereka tenggak tadi.

Sanbi dan Nibi mengangkat sebuah Belati Army yang masih mengilat tajam kearah dua orang penjahat dihadapan mereka yang tengah membelakangi mereka. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Nibi membekap mulut salah satu dari dua penjahat itu lalu segera memberi sayatan panjang dibagian leher penjahat itu dalam, lalu tubuh itu jatuh ketanah tanpa bisa bergerak lagi.

Sementara Sanbi dengan waktu menyerang yang bersamaan dengan Nibi lebih memilih untuk langsung melemparkan belati itu ke arah belakang kepala si penjahat yang tersisa, membuat penjahat itu jatuh seketika ketanah. Sanbi dapat melihat bahwa ujung belatinya 'sedikit' menembus dahi penjahat itu. Dengan mudahnya Sanbi mencabut kembali belati itu dari kepala sang penjahat dengan sekali tarikan.

"Ayo kita cari 'tikus-tikus' yang lain, Sanbi," Nibi berkata dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam, yang diikuti langkah Sanbi disampingnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap datar penjahat-penjahat yang berada dihadapannya. Naruto dan Utakata 'hampir' akan berhasil membantai setengahnya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit jika saja salah satu penjahat yang berhasil Utakata tumbangkan ternyata belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Penjahat itu memberitahu keberadaan Naruto beserta Utakata yang sekarang masih berdiri tegak tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Utakata berbicara melalui alat pembicara jarak jauhnya.

"Dua orang Intel disini, huh?" kata salah satu penjahat itu, "Kalian hanya dua orang dan kami empat puluh! Kalian kalah jumlah, masih tetap ingin mengalahkan kami?" penjahat itu mencemooh ke arah Naruto dan Utakata yang disusul tawa dari para penjahat itu.

Naruto mengambil Belati Army di ikat pinggang yang menjadi tempat dimana Naruto menyimpan senjata. Kini ditangan kanan dan kiri Naruto terdapat Belati Army, "Waktunya menari," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian menakutkan. Utakata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, wanita itu _maniak_ pertarungan. Apalagi jika dihadapkan oleh berpuluh-puluh penjahat, sisi liar Naruto akan _menggila_.

"Majulah!" perintah Naruto tanpa ekspresi diwajah cantiknya.

Beruntung saat itu sedikit yang membawa pistol, jadi mereka yang tidak membawa harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong atau sebuah _cutter_ yang selalu mereka bawa kemanapun itu.

Utakata sendiri lebih memilih memakai Arafura, sebuah pistol buatan Indonesia. Utakata membidik musuh-musuhnya dengan target titik-titik vital mereka, sementara Naruto dengan gilanya ' _menari_ ' ditengah-tengah pertarungan ini.

Naruto membungkuk saat melihat sebuah cutter mengarah kearah wajahnya lalu dengan kakinya—menendang penjahat itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Wanita muda itu melihat kesamping kanan dan kiri, dimana ada yang ingin menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong, Naruto memberikan luka sayatan yang mengerikan di perut kedua penjahat disamping kanan-kirinya.

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, _alarm_ berbahaya berdering nyaring. Dengan menggunakan instingnya, Naruto menghindar dengan cara kembali merunduk, benar saja penjahat yang dihadapannya langsung tumbang—dengan kepala tertembus oleh sebuah peluru.

Dengan gilanya Naruto berlari kearah kerumunan penjahat itu, menyabetkan kedua belatinya pada musuh-musuh yang menghalanginya, membuat sebuah luka melintang yang terlihat mengerikan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto 'mengamuk' ditengah-tengah pertarungan itu, membabat habis penjahat-penjahat yang tersisa dengan bantuan Utakata—sebagai patner sekaligus rekan satu timnya.

.

.

.

 **"Teme,"**

 **"Hn?"**

 **"Langit indah ya," Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap langit sore ini.**

 **"Seperti bola matamu, Dobe," Sasuke menyahuti.**

 **"Ck, sejak kapan Teme sepertimu jago menggombal? Apa kau melakukan ini pada yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sekaligus cemburu disaat yang bersamaan.**

 **"Tidak, kau yang pertama," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.**

 **"Bohong,"  
**

 **"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu kenyataannya,"**

 **"Ck, dasar Teme,"**

 **Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Naruto sibuk memandangi langit yang membiru, sangat indah ketika dipandang sambil berceloteh riang. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya-menikmati sepoi angin yang menggelitik kulitnya sambil sesekali menjawab celotehan kekasihnya, untuk selebihnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.**

 **"Bagaimana jika aku berubah?"**

 **Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Dobe?"  
**

 **Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "jawab saja, Teme!" Naruto berujar agak ketus. Ngambek, eh?  
**

 **Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto seperti itu, terlalu terpesona akan kecantikan alami Naruto. Sasuke berdeham kecil agar tersadar dari pesona sang kekasih, "Berubah seperti apa dulu yang kau maksud?"**

 **Naruto terdiam, gadis itu berpikir sebentar, "Menjadi gadis yang berhati dingin?" jawab Naruto dengan pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke.**

 **"Mengapa dan kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti itu?"**

 **"Ntahlah, karena waktu dan keadaan, mungkin?"**

 **Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang, "Aku tidak peduli selama kau itu milikku." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Bahkan jika aku tidak seperti ini nantinya?"**

 **Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ya, bahkan jika kau tak seperti saat ini. Namun jika selama kau itu milikku, takkan menjadi masalah untukku. Maka berjanjilah jangan pernah berpaling dariku, kau mengerti?"**

 **Naruto tersenyum lebar, puas akan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, "Aku berjanji, Teme. Aku mencintaimu!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke secara spontan, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan lalu balas memeluk Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu."**

.

.

.

D **D** E **G** G

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Wanita itu tersadar setelah sekelebat memorinya bersama Sasuke mampir dipikirannya. Wanita itu melihat kebelakang, berpuluh-puluh nyawa meregang ditangannya. Tidak, beberapa diantara mereka masih hidup untuk diintrogasi.

Naruto menatap dingin tangannya yang berlumuran darah, wanita itu memasukkan kembali Belati Army yang tadi menjadi senjatanya ke ikat pinggang yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan senjata. Hampir saja wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan membunuh semuanya, Naruto sangat-sangat berterimakasih kepada memori yang 'terkadang' menyadarkannya dari kegilaannya saat wanita itu mulai hilang kendali.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto tanpa emosi tanpa menatap teman-temannya. Saat inipun Naruto tengah berusaha mati-matian agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Ya, Kitsune, kami sudah selesai," Nibi menjawab dengan raut wajah cemasnya ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya, tatapannya begitu kosong dan tanpa emosi membuat wanita yang memiliki nama asli Yugito Nii itu khawatir.

"Bawa mereka yang masih hidup untuk diintrogasi, kita pergi," lanjut Naruto sambil melirik kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang di duga menjadi ketua dari kelompok itu tanpa emosi. "Jalan," katanya dingin pada pria itu sambil menyuruhnya untuk berjalan dibawah pengawasan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya seorang pria dengan model rambut emo sambil memandang seorang wanita yang tengah menghadap pada pria itu.

"Tidak, Tuan. Kami kehilangan jejaknya saat melakukan pengejaran," jawab wanita itu dingin.

"Pengejaran?" pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Ya, Tuan. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, anak buah saya melihatnya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Target sedang bersama rekan-rekannya sedang berlari kearah mobil mereka," si wanita mulai menjelaskan detailnya kepada pria yang _notabe_ nya atasannya.

"Lalu?"

"Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi saat itu tengah dalam keadaan genting. Ada beberapa orang tak dikenal menembaki mobil mereka, beruntung mobil mereka sepertinya anti peluru, jadi mereka tidak apa-apa."

"..." si pria emo itu diam, namun masih setia mendengarkan.

"Lalu mobil orang tak dikenal itu melaju, disusul mobil target bersama rekan-rekannya mengejar. Sebelum mobil itu ditelan pertigaan, target mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil mereka, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembaki mobil yang berada dihadapannya."

Si wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada si pria emo itu. Pria emo itu mengambil amplop tersebut, lalu membukanya. "Namun anak buah saya sempat mengambil gambil gambar target, memfotonya dengan yang menjadi fokus adalah wajah target, namun sayangnya hanya setengah wajah target yang terkena bidikan kamera."

Pria emo itu menatap datar sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaian hitamnya saja yang terlihat, tubuhnya agak menyerong dan cenderung membelakangi kamera namun samping kanan wajahnya tertangkap kamera.

Wanita itu memegang sebuah Pistol berjenis Beretta 92 buatan Italia. Pistol Ini menembakkan peluru 9x19mm Parabellum. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, kedua iris safirnya sama sekali tidak bersinar, malah terlihat redup dan tanpa cahaya.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, kau boleh pergi," kata pria itu dengan tatapan tak lepas dari sebuah foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Wanita itu bangkit lalu membungkuk dengan hormat kepada pria emo itu, "Saya permisi, Tuan."

Pria emo itu mengangguk pelan, si wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan, membukanya lalu menutupnya lagi. Pria itu mengukir sebuah senyumnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika menatap si wanita yang ada didalam foto.

"Aku menemukanmu, Dobe," kata pria itu lirih.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menuju sebuah dinding dimana terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto yang tergantung disana, dan pria itu menggantungkan foto yang berada ditangannya kesana. Pria itu menatapi satu per satu foto-foto itu, lalu tatapannya terhenti pada foto yang baru saja ia pasangkan.

"Kali ini kau pergi kemana? Bisakah kau cepat pulang? Aku merindukan dirimu, sayangku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Disini Naru selalu memakai nama hewan kepada penjahat-penjahat diluar sana yang akan segera diringkus olehnya.  
**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga~**

 **Ohya Dian cuma mau bilang klo Demilitarized ini Dian publish juga loh di Wattpad^^**

 **Bagi yang mau baca disana, silahkan kunjungi link ini : story/92898285-demilitarized**

 **Atau bisa cari akun Watty Dian dengan nama: diandransh**

 **Sama pemberitahuan aja untuk kedepannya Dian nggak janji akan update cepat yah, karena Dian sudah mulai sekolah lagi jadi mohon bersabar, Dian masih belom libur haiah T.T /entah kenapa rasanya nyebelin banget  
**

 **Okedeh, Dian udahan ah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya^^**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **18-12-2016**


	4. Chapter 04 : Rahasia

**Akhirnya Dian bisa nyempetin ngedit ditengah malem:")**

 **Dian ngeedit chapter ini cuma mau balasan review chapter 3 sama ngeberesin typo yang ngebandel haish:"3**

 **Yaudah ini balesannya :**

 **Boku Wa Megitsune : Iyah kak, disini Dian bikin Naru berhati dingin. Dan soal Keluarga Naru yang agak nyebelin itu masih lama kak. Konflik belum Dian mulai disini, Dian baru bikin awal aja, kemungkinan Keluarga Naru sadarnya masih lama, hehehe gitu kak *nyengir***

 **Nurul9171 : Itu cuma flashback kak. Kan Dian udah bilang bakalan ada flashback disetiap chapter kak :)**

 **Mizuumi Yoite : Untuk yang 'Aku Menemukanmu, Dobe,' itu sebenarnya Dian dapet kata-kata dari salah satu cerita di Watty. Dian suka banget kata-kata itu, apalagi scanenya pas banget sama kata-kata sedihnya, huhuhu:" /plak, abaikan ini/ Tenang aja kak nggak ada Death Chara disini, otomatis klo separah-parahnya Naru terluka, dia nggak bakalan Dian buat mati, xixixi~**

 **Faiihyuna : Yap, dia punya alter ego, Faii, sudah terungkap di chapter ini^^ Lalu untuk profesi Sasu, Dian sembunyiin dulu deh, biar pada penasaran xD**

 **Abang (Daun Kering 2) : Sasuke kerja apa? Hayo tebak bang, dia kerjanya apa xD Wkwkwk stalker:v Iya dong, Pindad emang keren,Dian cinta buatan dalam negeri kok:* Well, walaupun susah cari referensi sih, huhuhu /sad**

 **Leonardoparuntu9 : Kakak mau Dian panjangin wordsnya? Kakak pilih mana: Words 2-3k seminggu sekali, atau berminggu-minggu tapi 3-6k?/jadwal update Dian nggak nentu. Jadi klo emang Dian udah lama ngga update, Dian bakal panjangin wordsnya sebagai permohonan maaf dari Dian :)**

 **Minhae : Dian buat Sasu disini kayak gitu kak, OOC bangetkah? Ahaha, Dian lupa nyantumin di Warning sih T.T**

 **Haoshi Riri : Ok, Haosi, untuk wrds, Dian udah jelasin diatas ya, mungkin bisa dibaca lagi tentang aturan words di Fanfic punya Dian ini^^**

 **Lutfiah369 : Makasih udah mau nungguin cerita ini kak^^ Untuk pertanyaan kakak yang satunya, sudah Dian balas di inbox. Mungkin bisa kakak cek^^**

 **Yang minta lanjut, udah Dian lanjut. Klo ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, atau memberi saran dan kritikan silahkan dikolom review, semua Dian baca kok dan, dan insyaallah akan Dian balas lewat inbox^^**

 **...**

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 04 : Rahasia**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Awas typo merajalela, dan Flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

 **...**

 **Seorang pria berambut kuning—Namikaze Minato—tersenyum secara terpaksa ketika saat pengambilan rapot Naruto lagi-lagi Minato diceramahi oleh Iruka-** _ **sensei**_ **.**

 **Bukan tanpa alasan Iruka menceramahi Minato, sensei itu ingin Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan yang sewajarnya. Bagi seorang anak, perhatian orang tua itu wajar, namun sayangnya Naruto tidak mendapatkannya.**

 **Naruto pernah bercerita kepada Iruka, bahwa sebenarnya ini hanyalah acting Naruto saja. Naruto mengaku kalau Naruto pintar, gadis itu menceritakan semuanya pada Iruka, dan Irukapun percaya setelah mengetes Naruto diberbagai mata pelajaran. Siapa sangka Naruto mendapatkan nilai sempurna ketika diuji oleh Iruka sementara Iruka sendiri yang mengawasinya tanpa ada cela untuk menyontek? Bukankah itu merupakan** _ **ciri khas**_ **dari seorang Namikaze? Dan Naruto memilikinya.**

" **Saya mengerti, Iruka-** _ **sensei,**_ **" kata Minato dalam senyum palsunya. "Saya akan mendidik putri sulung saya satu ini dengan baik," ucap Minato sambil mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan sayang.**

 _ **Tidak, bukan ini yang kumau, bukan!**_ **Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Naruto tahu senyum ayahnya itu palsu, dan untuk mengusap kepalanya tadi ayahnya menekan kepalanya terlalu kuat. Naruto bisa merasakannya, namun ia memilih untuk diam.**

 **Iruka tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto, "Nah, Naru. Belajarlah dengan giat agar nilai akademismu meningkat, oke?"**

 **Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah Iruka** _ **-sensei,**_ **Naru akan belajar lebih giat lagi!" jawab Naruto dengan riangnya. Seolah-olah beban yang ada dipundak gadis itu tidak ada, hanya ada keceriaan dan kepolosan yang mendominasi, tanpa tahu bahwa ada sisi tergelap yang gadis itu simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan bukan untuk diceritakan kepada orang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PLAK**_

" **Anak tak berguna!" suara Minato menggelegar ketika mereka sudah sampai rumah. Minato menampar Naruto cukup keras hingga terjatuh tertunduk.**

 **Para maid yang melihat hal itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat kemurkaan** _ **Tuan Besarnya**_ **yang tengah memuncak. "Lihatlah kakakmu, Kurama. Dia sudah sukses dalam usia mudanya!" Minato menatap Naruto sinis lalu mengangkat sebuah rapot yang sedari tadi digenggam olehnya, "Dan apa ini?"**

 **Minato membuka-buka rapot Naruto lalu membacakan nilai-nilai akademis Naruto yang hanya pas pada kkm, sementara nilai olahraga dan seni rupa sangat memuaskan—berbeda dengan nilai akademisnya yang terbilang pas-pasan.**

" **Apa nilai seperti ini yang aku pinta?!" raung Minato murka. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tak ayal menjadi sasaran amarah Minato yang tengah meledak-ledak, "Jawab aku jika aku bertanya, anak bodoh!"**

 **Naruto terdiam.**

" **Jangan menunduk saja! Lihat aku jika aku sedang berbicara padamu!"**

 **Namun Naruto tetap diam ditempatnya. Minato berjongkok didepan Naruto, memegang dagu Naruto lalu mengangkat wajah Naruto. Kedua safir Naruto terlihat kosong, sementara safir Minato menatap benci kearah Naruto.**

" **Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh anak bodoh seperti dirimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai olahragamu juga seni rupamu yang terbilang memuaskan, aku benar-benar tidak peduli," Minato menatap dengan tatapan benci kearah Naruto yang masih tertunduk, "Yang aku inginkan adalah nilai akademismu yang memuaskan, bukannya malah pas-pas-an!"**

 **Minato berdiri, "Kau dengar itu, gadis bodoh? Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah selama liburan, itu hukaman yang pantas untukmu!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Minato pergi—meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja berdiam diri ditempatnya.**

 **Para maid yang melihat** _ **Tuan Besar**_ **mereka sudah pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi segera membantu Nona mereka berdiri yang sedari tadi masih terdiam ditempatnya.**

" **Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya para maid itu seraya membantu Nona mereka berdiri.**

 **Naruto mengukir senyum tipisnya, namun sinar matanya tetap terlihat kosong dan sama sekali tidak bersinar—terlihat redup tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun—. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah membantuku," jawab Naruto ditengah-tengah senyum palsunya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tulus dimata para maid.**

" **Sama-sama, Nona," jawab para maid itu dengan senyum tipisnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Para maid yang melihat Nona nya yang seperti itu hanya tersenyum sedih.**

 **Nona mereka sering sekali mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Tuan Besar mereka. Mereka tak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak Tuan Besarnya karena menyalahkan Nona mereka yang tidak seperti Tuan Muda—Kurama—mereka ataupun Nona Muda—Naruko—mereka.**

" **Amaru*, kau harus menemani Nona. Hibur dia. Nona kesepian, dan ia butuh orang untuk menemani kesepiannya," kata salah satu maid itu bijak sambil menatap seorang maid yang lain yang bernama Amaru.**

" **Akan kulaksanakan dengan baik, demi Nona," Amaru tersenyum lembut, ia merupakan maid yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Naruto dan melayani segala kebutuhan Nona-nya. Dan ketika diperintah seperti itu, Amaru akan melaksanakannya dengan baik, ia tidak akan membiarkan Nona-nya kesepian lagi.**

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Wanita itu sadar kini ia sedang berada di mess milik mereka.

Wanita itu terbangun akibat mimpi buruknya yang disebabkan oleh keluarganya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa peristiwa-peristiwa pahit yang dulu sering ia alami malah terkadang terputar dengan jelas dipikirannya seperti sebuah melodi yang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar—apalagi untuk dikenang.

Ia sudah cukup bahagia bersama kakeknya—Sarutobi Hiruzen—yang memberi Naruto perhatian yang berlimpah. Terlebih Asuma dan Kurenai sudah menikah, dan memiliki Mirai. Namun, kedua pasangan itu memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak mereka sendiri. Naruto senang karena akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang anak, ia merasa dicintai dan diperdulikan dalam keluarga Sarutobi.

Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap menyandang marga Namikaze sebagai nama belakangnya, bukan Sarutobi. Hiruzen, Asuma, dan Kurenai tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh juga mereka tetap bahagia walau tanpa atau adanya perbedaan itu.

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Fuu yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto, menghampiri Naruto yang tengah memegang kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut sakit. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fuu khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sakit yang amat sangat mendera kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Fuu. Kau tenang saja, ok?" Fuu tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Wanita itu tahu—tidak, semuanya tahu—bahwa Naruto memiliki rahasia kelamnya sendiri yang selalu saja menganggu Naruto.

"Apa ia tadi muncul?"

Fuu mengangguk pelan, membenarkan. "Ya, tadi ia muncul, beruntung saat itu kau segera sadar meski tidak sepenuhnya dalam kendalimu. Ia benar-benar biang masalah," Fuu menjawab akan kebenarannya. Wanita berambut hijau itu lebih memilih untuk jujur kepada ketuanya jika mengenai kegilaan yang dilakukan ketuanya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk menghilangkannya, Naruto?"

"Tidak," Naruto tersenyum sendu, "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Jika kau ingin ia menghilang, maka aku juga akan menghilang bersama dengannya,"

Fuu terdiam, apa ia tidak bisa membantu meringankan beban ketuanya? Fuu tahu selama ini ketuanya menderita, namun ia kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. _Benar-benar tidak berguna_ , Fuu merutuki ketidakmampuannya itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" Yagura datang tiba-tiba, nampaknya ia sehabis mandi karena sebuah handuk yang sedang dibawa olehnya ditangan. Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. _Bangun? Memangnya aku sedang tertidur? Bukankah terakhir kali aku sedang melaksanakan misi?_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Yagura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, pria itu mengerti akan keadaan Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak ingat ya? Tadi kau pingsan setelah kembali ke markas," jawab Yagura setelah melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti orang linglung.

"Naru! Utakata! Fuu! Han! Ayo makan. Makanannya sudah siap~" suara Yugito terdengar.

Walaupun mereka ini anggota Pasukan Khusus, namun sebenarnya mereka ini keluarga. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, meski bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya sih, haha!

.

.

.

"Ayah sudah menemukan dia?"

Seorang pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menyesap kopinya nikmat lalu menaruhnya lagi keatas meja. "Tidak, Ku. Biarkan saja ia pergi, Ayah tak peduli," balas pria paruh baya itu sakrastik.

Pria itu adalah Kurama, sementara pria paruh baya yang berada dihadapannya adalah Minato. Keduanya sedang berada di kantor utama Namikaze Corp. Niat awal mereka adalah untuk membahas tentang cabang Namikaze Corp. yang berada di Tokyo yang sedang mengalami masalah beberapa minggu terakhir. Namun entah mengapa pembicaraan mereka malah melenceng jauh dari topic utama bahasan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Sampai kapan Ayah ingin mengabaikan fakta bahwa Naruto itu anak kandung Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Jika dia memang anak kandungku, mengapa dia begitu bodoh? Mengapa kepintaran Namikaze tidak ada padanya? Kalau dia memanglah seorang Namikaze, dia seharusnya pintar—tidak, seharusnya dia jenius! Namikaze tidak pernah melahirkan generasi yang bodohnya seperti dia! Namun kenyataanya dia sangat bodoh dalam hal akademis, hanya mengerti olahraga dan seni rupa saja. Pelajaran seperti itu tidak berguna dalam bisnis kita ini, Ku!"

Kurama ternganga untuk beberapa saat namun sedetik kemudian dapat menormalkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya. Kurama tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan Ayahnya yang selama ini menjadi panutannya, ternyata Ayahnya adalah Ayah terbodoh didunia.

"Jadi itu alasan Ayah? Memangnya mengapa jika Naruto bodoh dan tidak seperti yang lainnya? Naruto tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan dengan kebodohannya. Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir Tuhan, Ayah!"

"Ayah tidak peduli, Ku! Ayah tidak peduli dengan anak bodoh satu itu!"

Kurama menyeringai senang, sepertinya pria beriris ruby seperti Ibunya—Kushina—mendapatkan ' _jackpot'_ untuk membalas tiap-tiap perkataan menyakitkan yang berasa dari Ayahnya untuk Naruto—adik tersayangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Yah? Apa jika aku bodoh seperti Naruto maka Ayah akan memperlakukanku seperti Ayah memperlakukan Naruto? Apa jika Naruko sakit dan tak pintar apa Ayah akan mempeelakukannya sama seperti Naruto?"

Minato terdiam ketika dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang diajukan oleh Kurama. _Apa yang harus aku jawab?_ Minato membatin sambil memikirkan jawaban apa terbaik yang bisa membungkan Kurama.

Minato menghela napasnya, "Dengar, Kurama, Ayah tidak ingin berdebat denganmu terlebih tentang dia. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan kami—Ayah dan Ibumu, dan Naruko adalah anak terhebat yang kami—Ayah dan Ibumu miliki. Kalian adalah harta paling berharga Ayah, dan Ayah tidak akan memperlakukan kalian sama seperti dia."

"Bilang saja kalau Ayah hanya mementingkan harga diri Ayah yang selangit itu. Membenci Naruto karena tak sepintar Namikaze lainnya dan Naruto hanya menjadi aib dikeluarga ini. Bukankah begitu, Ayah?" Kurama tersenyum sinis kearah Minato yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sudah Ayah bilang untuk diam, Kurama! Ayah tidak akan merubah keputusan Ayah tentang anak itu, jadi jangan mempertanyakan lagi pada Ayah karena kau telah mengetahui jawabanya. Sebaiknya kau pergi, Ku, Ayah tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," Minato berkata dingin.

"Baik jika itu keputusan Ayah, aku akan mencari Naruto sendiri dengan atau tanpa bantuan Ayah! Aku pergi," Kurama bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kerja Minato.

Biarlah Ayahnya tahu seberapa kesalnya Kurama ketika tahu Naruto kabur dari rumah setelah kelulusan Naruto. Tiap-tiap perilaku kasar Ayahnya pada Naruto, memukuli Naruto, memarahi Naruto, mencaci maki Naruto, hingga menghukum Naruto, Kurama tahu itu semua.

Kurama ingin menolong, pria itu ingin menolong Naruto—adik kecilnya yang malang namun tidak bisa. Saat itu Kurama hanyalah sosok pemuda yang masih bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya, Kurama tidak cukup kuat, Kurama butuh kekuatan agar bisa melawan kedua orangtuanya. Namun setelah Kurama menemukan kekuatan itu, Naruto menghilang. Adik tersayangnya pergi entah kemana.

Kurama tidak seperti Ayah, Ibu, serta Naruko yang membenci Naruto. Kurama menyayangi Naruto, benar-benar menyayangi adik pertamanya itu.

Kurama yang selalu menemani Naruto ketika adik kecilnya sedang ditaman belakang rumah mereka, menemani Naruto diam-diam ketika sedang pergi ke perpustakaan daerah untuk tugas mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya bersama teman satu kelompoknya, menemani Naruto ketika adik kecilnya itu pergi menemui Sasuke, semua itu Kurama lakukan tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto dan agar memastikan adik tersayangnya baik-baik saja.

Kurama tidak bisa secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perhatiannya pada Naruto ketika dirumah karena selalu ada Ayahnya yang mengawasi. Kurama juga lega karena Amaru—maid pribadi Naruto yang setia menemani adiknya ketika sedang berada dirumah.

Kurama juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Kurama sering memata-matai mereka ketika sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua sih, haha!

Langkah Kurama terhenti, _Sasuke ya?_

Kurama tersenyum tipis, _bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Sasuke? Si pantat ayam mesum itu pasti tidak pernah merasa tenang ketika mengetahui kekasih hatinya itu menghilang secara mendadak, bukan?_

Kurama mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di ruangan kerjanya. Ketika sampai, Kurama langsung masuk dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jas kantornya, lalu menempelkan ponsel berukuran 5 _inch_ itu tak jauh dari telinganya, hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ saja.

"Hallo, Sasuke, kau masih ingat aku?" Kurama memulai percakapannya setelah mendengar suara Sasuke dari seberang sana.

" **Tentu saja, kau—Namikaze Kurama, kakak dari si Dobe itu."**

Kurama menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke, jadi karena adiknya yah? Kurama dan Sasuke jarang bertemu, apalagi setelah menghilangnya Naruto tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Hei, Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubicarakan saat ini, bisa kita bertemu?" Kurama bertanya ketika mengingat tujuan awalnya menghubungi Sasuke.

" **Bicarakan saja sekarang, aku akan mendengarkannya."**

Kurama mendengus pelan ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang seolah menganggap percakapan ini tidak terlalu penting untuk pria emo itu.

"Tidak bisa. Ini tentang Naruto, kita harus bertemu," Kurama berterus terang pada Sasuke. Jika tidak, Sasuke pasti tidak akan peduli sekalipun Kurama berteriak-teriak kesal.

" **Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu dimana dan kapan?"**

Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sasuke langsung menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius ketika itu menyangkut Naruto.

"Di café yang berada di dekat sekolah Naruto dulu, café kesukaan Naruto. Kau tentu tahu, bukan? Sore ini, kau bisa?" Kurama memberitahu tempat dan jam pertemuan mereka nanti kepada Sasuke.

" **Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bisa. Sampai bertemu nanti."**

Kurama tersenyum puas ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sepertinya pria emo itu benar-benar sudah terjerat oleh Naruto sepenuhnya, dan Kurama sudah yakin sedari awal jika Sasuke akan menyetujui pertemuan mereka, mengingat betapa Sasuke mencintai Naruto, Kurama tahu akan hal itu.

…

"Naru."

Langkah Naruto terhenti. "Ah, Paman!" Naruto berseru riang ketika mendapati Kakashi sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kakashi langsung menjitak Naruto ketika sudah sampai didekat wanita itu, "Berhenti memanggilku Paman, Naruto!" kata Kakashi yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran tak bersalah Naruto.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kakashi seraya memandangi Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, pakaian kasual yang Naruto pakai menarik perhatian Kakashi, jarang sekali pria yang sekarang sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu melihat Naruto memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Etto, aku ada urusan sebentar, Paman," Naruto tersenyum kikuk kearah Kakashi. Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya—tak percaya. "Aku serius, Paman!" Naruto pura-pura cemberut, tidak mungkinkan jika ia jujur pada Pamannya itu kalau ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit-kan? Pamannya yang satu itu pasti akan cemas.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Kakashi tidak memiliki ikatan apapun, apalagi ikatan darah. Namun karena tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika Kakashi dan Yamato menemuinya untuk yang pertama kalinya, Naruto memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan Paman dan keduanya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi, dengan syarat jika berada di markas Naruto tidak boleh memanggil mereka berdua Paman. Akan tetapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menurutinya, karena itu Naruto selalu saja melanggarnya, hahaha!

Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan, pria yang sudah kepala tiga itu tahu jika berdebat dengan Naruto tidak akan mempan dengan cara seperti itu karena Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya menyerah—kalah.

"Baiklah, Naruto, sudah dulu ya. Paman harus pegi,"

"Paman dipanggil Kakek?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Begitulah."

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya lagi, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah, Paman Mesum!" kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Ada sebuah perempatan bertengger disalah satu sisi kepala Kakashi, "Dasar anak nakal!" sunggut Kakashi kesal lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto termenung ketika mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan seorang Psikiater yang baru saja ditemuinya hampir sejam yang lalu. Naruto saat ini sedang berada di sebuah café yang berada didekat sekolahnya dulu. Wanita itu melirik kearah jendela yang berada disamping kanannya malas. Posisi Naruto saat ini adalah membelakangi pintu masuk.

Naruto menghela napasnya lelah, biarlah ia menghabiskan sejenak waktunya disini untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto masih terbebani oleh kenyataan yang harus ia terima dengan pahit. Perkataan Psikiater itu mengganggunya, benar-benar menganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana?"_

 _Psikiater itu tampak agak ketakutan, hal itu terlihat jelas dari kedua sorot matanya. "Ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa membantu anda, Naruto-san," katanya dengan gugup._

 _Naruto terdiam, "Mengapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Naruto, ia hanya bisa berharap bukan jawaban yang tidak diinginkannyalah yang keluar. "D-dia menakutkan. Saya tidak bisa menanganinya, saya tidak bisa," kata_ _ _Psikiater_ itu lagi sambil mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena ketakutan yang melanda._

" _Mengapa bisa begitu?"_

" _Dia terlalu kuat, dia menakutkan, dan sangat.. jahat juga berbahaya. Saya tidak bisa membantu anda, Naruto-san. Maafkan saya,"_ _ _Psikiater_ itu menjelaskan secara singkat lalu membungkukkan badan kearah Naruto beberapa kali sebagai permohonan maaf._

 _Naruto kembali terdiam, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Naruto ditolak seperti ini, dan ini adalah yang kesebelas. Naruto bertekad untuk sembuh, namun entah mengapa para_ _ _Psikiater_ itu tidak ada yang bisa membantunya setelah melakukan tahap pengobatan yang pertama—hipnotis dan bertemu dengan dia._

" _K-kalau boleh tau, apa pekerjaan anda, Naruto-san?" tanya_ _ _Psikiater_ itu ketika melihat Naruto kembali terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil kearah_ _ _Psikiater_ itu, "Pekerjaanku? Aku seorang Tentara," jawab Naruto dengan tenang. ___Psikiater_ itu tersentak kaget, "A-ah, Tentara ya. Saya mengerti mengapa dia bisa menjadi semenakutkan itu," ___Psikiater_ itu tersenyum sendu ketika melihat kearah Naruto._

 _Naruto tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Tentara?_

 _Seolah tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto di dalam hatinya, Psikolog itupun menjawab, "Tentu saja ada hubungannya, Naruto-san. Pekerjaan anda adalah membunuh banyak orang, hal itu menyebabkan dia menjadi sangat menakutkan dan sangat berbahaya."_

 _Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, wanita itu mengerti sekarang. "Jadi sekarang saya harus apa? Bisakah anda membantu saya? Apa yang harus saya lakukan kedepannya?" Naruto bertanya pada_ _ _Psikiater_ itu, meminta saran._

 _ _Psikiater_ itu terdiam sejenak, "Maaf jika ini terdengar lancang untuk anda, Naruto-san. Tetapi alangkah baiknya jika anda berhenti dari kesatuan anda di kemiliteran. Mungkin dengan mundurnya anda dari kesatuan anda membuat dia tidak seliar saat ini," jawab ___Psikiater_ itu._

 _Naruto menunduk, wanita itu tidak bisa memilih antara pekerjaannya atau kesembuhannya. Naruto sangat mencintai pekerjaannya ini melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Naruto juga ingin sembuh agar tidak terlalu banyak membunuh yang tidak perlu. Namun ketika dihadapkan oleh keduanya, Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya, atau kesembuhan yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya?_

" _Saya tidak bisa melepaskan pekerjaan saya, saya sangat mencintai pekerjaan saya ini. Saya mencintainya melebihi nyawa saya sendiri, tetapi saya juga ingin sembuh. Saya harus melakukan apa?"_

 _Sang_ _ _Psikiater_ yang mendengar penuturan tulus Naruto hanya terdiam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk pasiennya yang satu ini?_

 _ _Psikiater_ itu menatap kearah Naruto untuk sesaat. Pasiennya bertekad ingin sembuh, namun pasiennya juga tidak bisa melepaskan pekerjaannya karena itu melebihi nyawanya sendiri, pasiennya dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sulit. Aku harus apa, Tuhan? Batin ___Psikiater_ itu bertanya-tanya._

 _Akhirnya setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama,_ _ _Psikiater_ itupun membuka suaranya—memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda di antara mereka berdua. "Saya, saya ingin membantu anda. Hanya saja—"_

 _Naruto mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan_ _ _Psikiater_ yang tengah menanganinya, "Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Aku hanya membantumu untuk mengendalikannya, bukan untuk menghilangkannya," kata ___Psikiater_ itu dengan nada pelan. "Hanya ini yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda, Naruto-san," lanjut ___Psikiater_ itu dengan sebuah senyum yang tercipta diwajahnya ketika melihat senyum tulus Naruto._

" _Anda benar-benar serius ingin membantu saya?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua mata yang berbinar—senang._ _ _Psikiater_ itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, saya akan membantu anda semampu saya, Naruto-san."_

 _Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk berkali-kali kearah_ _ _Psikiater_ itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali ditolak, ketika tidak ada yang sanggup menanganinya, ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati membantunya—walau hanya sekedar membantunya untuk mengendalikannya, bukan untuk mengendalikannya._

 _Naruto tersenyum kearah_ _ _Psikiater_ itu, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?"_

" _Ino, nama saya Yamanaka Ino," jawab_ _ _Psikiater_ itu yang ternyata bernama Ino. "Dan kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama dia, Naruto-san?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar, akhirnya Ino tidak terlalu takut lagi pada sesuatu lain yang berada ditubuhnya—mendiami jiwanya, "Dia bernama, Kitsune. Itu yang selalu teman-temanku katakana padaku ketika aku menanyakan namanya. Kitsune, namanya adalah Kitsune."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah," Naruto menghela napasnya lelah, apa sebegitu mengerikanyakah dia hingga tidak ada seorang Psikiater-pun yang bisa menghilangkannya?

KLING!

Suara doorbell yang terpasang dipintu masuk café berbunyi nyaring.

"Selamat datang!" sambut salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di café itu dengan ramah.

Kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki café itu memilih tempat yang tidak jauh dari Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya terlihat bagian belakang tubuhnya saja karena posisi Naruto dengan kedua orang itu tidak berhadap-hadapan, melainkan cenderung saling membelakangi.

Kedua orang itu duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakana tentang Naruto, Kurama?"

Oh, apakah mereka berdua akan segera menyadarinya bahwa seseorang yang tengah mereka cari berada tak jauh dari mereka, huh?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Amaru adalah seorang Jincuuriki tak berekor, Zero Tails. Jadi ini bukan karakter OC yah. walaupun cuma ada karakternya di Movie sih seinget Dian, di Movie 2 klo nggak salah :)**

 **Hallo!**

 **Dian come back again xD**

 **Dian sengaja ubah genre dari Crime-Adventure jadi Romance-Crime. Dian rasa nggak sesuai dengan genre sebelumnya, makanya Dian ganti, toh juga nggak terlalu kerasa Crime-nya karena ini masih awal, masih konflik kecil-kecil aja dulu yang Dian keluarin. Klo untuk konflik besarnya masih lama kayaknya, Dian belom sampe sana bikin draft-nya:3**

 **Maaf yah, untuk minggu ini Dian cepetin deh updatenya karena tiga hari kedepan Dian bakalan ada acara sekolah dan nggak bakalan sempet buat update, jadi hari ini deh Dian update ini Fanfic padahal rencananya mau Dian update hari Jum'at^^**

 **Yah, ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang dari biasanya sih-ini 3,4k karena biasanya Dian cuma sekitar 2k aja, nggak pernah lebih T.T**

 **Maaf juga ya karena ini Dian edit, berdasarkan dari saran kak Megumichan lebih pantas ke Psikiater daripada Psikolog, dan Dian nyempetin waktu malem-malem untuk edit bagian yang salahnya, hehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, ya!^^  
**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **21-12-2016**

 **(Edited)**


	5. Chapter 05 : Akashi Kaikyō Bridge

**Holla! Dian balik lagi~  
**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Nico : Ya, Naruto kena DID. Kill Me Heal Me? Dian belom pernah nonton itu kak, Dian nggak terlalu suka drakor sih. Hanya beberapa drakor yang Dian tonton, salah satunya The Legend of The Blue Sea, sama Descendants of The Sun. Pada dasarnya Dian lebih suka Drama Mandarin, untuk saat ini Dian lagi tonton Princess of Lanling King :)**

 **Steva : Terimakasih kak, iya disini Naru punya kepribadian ganda.**

 **Dohchoco : Yup, bukan halusinasi kok, kak^^**

 **Vilan616 : Maaf kak, kan Dian bilang seinget Dian jd maaf klo salah T.T Dian ngga begitu terlalu hafal chara-chara di Anime Naruto, Dian hafalnya klo yang sering main aja sama sering dibahas, gomen T.T**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Bisa dibilang begitu kak, dan untuk Sasuke... dia sepertinya nggak ada, atau... bakal ada? Ah, klo untuk yang satu itu terjawab di chapter ini kak^^**

 **Lufiah369 : Maaf yah kak, kukira Naruko yang salah ternyata yang mempeelakukannya, xixixi itu murni kesalahan Dian kak, jadi gomen T.T**

 **Nurul9171 : Hayo, Kitsune siapa hayo kak? xD**

 **Haoshi Riri : Iya Haoshi, begitulah, gomen ya ToT**

 **...**

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 05 : Akashi-Kaikyo Brigde**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Awas typo merajalela, dan Flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

…

 _Seberapa menakutkannya kah kau, Kitsune?_ Naruto bertanya tanya dalam hati.

 **Kau ingin tahu seberapa menakutkannya aku?** Sebuah suara terdengar dalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mengenautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. _Apa itu kau, Kitsune_? Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

 **Ya, ini aku, Kitsune**. Balas suara itu yang ternyata adalah Kitsune, alter ego Naruto.

 _Mengapa kau bisa berada ada di tubuhku?_ Naruto bertanya, mempertanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam tanpa tahu jawabannya.

 **Aku ada karena rasa sakitmu,** balas Kitsune dari dalam kegelapan.

 _Jangan mengada-ngada. Aku serius,_ Naruto membatin, setengah tak percaya akan ucapan Kitsune yang menurut wanita itu hanya bualan saja.

 **Aku juga serius, baka Naruto,** Kitsune membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

 _Cih, aku tak percaya padamu, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?_ Tanya Naruto sakratis.

 **Ada, kau bisa ambil aku sebagai contohnya** , balas Kitsune dingin.

 _Jika aku tak mau?_ Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit—menyebalkan.

 **Itu hakmu, terserah padamu,** Kitsune menjawab dengan santai—seolah tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Mari kita tinggalkan keduanya sejenak. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bahas dan perlu di perdebatkan antara dua jiwa yang berbeda namun tetap mendiami satu tubuh itu berlangsung—tanpa ada yang bisa mengusik keduanya.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama ketika Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kitsune.

"Jadi?" Sasuke agak kesal karena sedari tadi Kurama enggan bicara.

Kurama terlalu sibuk dengan pandangannya yang menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang berpakaian kasual, dengan rambut pirangnya yang sebagian besar di kelabang(?) lalu ditaruhnya didepan, sementara sisanya—yang merupakan poni wanita itu dibiarkan saja terurai.

Sasuke menghela napasnya melihat Kurama yang masih saja terdiam. _Tidak ada cara lain_ , batin Sasuke sebal.

BLETAK!

"Ugh," ringis Kurama saat rasa sakit itu datang mendera—akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke ke kepalanya. "Kau—!" Kurama berdecih pelan ketika melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke. Oh, bolehkah saat ini ia menghantamkan wajah Sasuke itu ke dinding? Dinding dan ekspresi yang berada wajah Sasuke saat ini benar-benar mirip, mereka sama-sama… datar.

"Ayolah Ku, aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

Kurama berdecih kembali, _apa Sasuke tidak bisa sabar sedikit? Dan lagi, Wanita itu,_ Kurama melirik kearah Naruto sekilas yang hanya terlihat bagian belakangnya saja. _Aku seperti mengenalnya_ , batin Kurama gusar sekaligus penasaran akan sosok Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita, dan kau—" Kurama menunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke lalu tatapan mata Kurama tiba-tiba menajam, "—dengarkanlah baik-baik!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata-nya malas, tentu saja ia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik bukan?

Akhirnya Kurama menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Naruto kepada Sasuke, dari awal hingga akhir. Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar, namun pria itu dengan setia mendengarkan cerita Kurama, walau selebihnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak jika Keluarga Namikaze berperan besar dalam menghilangnya Naruto—tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya mengetahui kebenaran dibalik semuanya agar tidak akan terkejut lagi. Namun entah mengapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan jika mendengarnya langsung dari kerabat dekat Naruto—terlebih lagi Kurama yang merupakan kakak Naruto. Meskipun Kurama tidak ikut serta, namun apakah pria itu tidak membantu adiknya ketika keluarganya memperlakukan Naruto secara semena-mena?

Jika saja Sasuke yang berada dalam posisi Naruto, Sasuke tentu saja akan pergi—meninggalkan keluarganya dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri di tempat lain. Sasuke tidak akan terkejut jika tahu bahwa Naruto membenci keluarganya, mengingat bagaimana sikap dan perilaku mereka kepada Naruto yang bisa dibilang… kasar?

"Kau—kakak tidak berguna, Ku," kata Sasuke menyuarakan pendapatnya yang membuat Kurama tertunduk. "Yah, begitulah aku di masa lalu. Tidak berguna dan payah," Kurama terkekeh pelan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di masa lalu.

"Namun aku salut padamu. Menentang kedua orangtuamu karena tidak setuju akan keputusan mereka—walau sebenarnya itu sudah terlambat," kata Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah datarnya. "Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, kau pasti tahu itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapia da satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau, mencari Naruto?" tanya Kurama penuh harapan.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja Sasuke mencarinya, tidak mungkin ia lepas tangan ketika mengetahui Naruto menghilang, bukan? "Kau itu sebenarnya bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku mencarinya, Ku."

Kurama tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang peduli dengan Naruto selain dirinya, dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. "Sudah dapat titik terang?" tanya Kurama lagi.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke sambil menghela napasnya lelah. "Si Dobe itu, ia menghilang lagi," jelas Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Kurama tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke, menghilang, lagi? Bukankah itu sama artinya jika Sasuke pernah menemukan Naruto sebelumnya? _Masih ada harapan_ , batin Kurama terlampau senang.

"Jadi kau pernah menemukannya?" tanya Kurama penasaran. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku pernah menemukannya—tidak, lebih tepatnya seorang detektif yang kusewa yang menemukannya," jawab Sasuke, sekelebat memori mampir dipikirannya. Sasuke kembali teringat perkataan detektif yang kemarin baru saja melaporkan keberadaan Naruto, namun sekarang wanita menghilang tanpa jejak, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau menyewa seorang detektif?" Kurama terkejut selama beberapa saat, detektif? Sasuke menyewa sorang detektif untuk mencari adiknya? "Tidak, ada tiga orang yang kusewa. Semuanya seorang wanita," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Mengapa harus wanita, mengapa bukan pria?" tanya Kurama lagi dengan kengenyritan dalam.

"Kalau aku menyewa detektif pria, bisa saja mereka jatuh cinta pada Naruto selama pencarian berlangsung. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena Naruto hanya milikku seorang," kata Sasuke dengan posesif yang berlebihan.

"Begitukah? Ah, ternyata seorang CEO Uchiha Corp. sudah dalam kendali seorang wanita bernama Namikaze Naruto, huh?" kata Kurama setengah mengejek Sasuke lalu tertawa lepas dibuatnya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Ku. Nanti kau akan merasakan kehilangan sepertiku jika orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu, sama sepertiku saat ini," kata Sasuke setengah jengkel ketika Kurama terus saja mengejeknya karena sikapnya yang terlampau berbeda ketika berkaitan dengan Namikaze Naruto—kekasih hatinya

Kurama berdeham pelan, "Jadi kau menemukannya kapan, dan dimana?" tanya Kurama setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ke topic awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Seminggu yang lalu, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu, di sana sedang dalam keadaan genting. Sepertinya Naruto sedang mengejar—atau dikejar sekelompok orang," jelas Sasuke. Kurama menautkan alisnya, bingung. Seingat Kurama, adiknya itu tidak mempunyai musuh, tapi mengapa adiknya dikejar—atau mengejar sekelompok orang?

"Kau tahu kronologis kejadiannya? Dan dimana letak pusat perbelanjaan itu?"

"Ginza, sebuah distrik di Chūō, Tokyo. Seminggu yang lalu ada penyerangan disana. Ayuki (OC)—nama salah satu dari ketiga detektif yang kusewa—ia belum terlalu jelas mendapatkan infonya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Naruto," Sasuke memberikan sebuah foto—hasil pengejaran Ayuki, seminggu yang lalu dalam misi pencarian Naruto.

Kurama mengambil foto itu dari tangan Sasuke. Kurama tersenyum tipis, akhirnya ia melihat adiknya lagi. Walau hanya dari sebuah foto namun Kurama tetap bersyukur. _Tak salah aku mendatangimu, Uchiha_ , batin Kurama.

"Tatapannya, aku berani bersumpah itu bukan tatapan Naruto,"

Kurama tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ketika Kurama meneliti lebih detail lagi—ada sesuatu yang berubah dari adiknya. Tatapan adiknya itu kini berbeda, begitu kosong, terlihat dingin dan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Seolah olah tidak ada satupun yang hidup di dalam sana. Tatapannya kosong, seperti tanpa jiwa, dan terlihat lebih tajam juga mengerikan.

"Rambut pirangnya, iris safirnya, wajah ayu-nya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi untuk tatapan matanya, aku seperti tidak mengenalinya."

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Mengapa tatapan adiknya terlihat lebih… kelam? Dan juga, wajah datarnya itu, Kurama berani bertaruh jika hati adiknya itu sudah berbeda—wanita berhati dingin, kah? Tidak, tidak mungkin adiknya berhati dingin. Namun setelah Kurama melihat tatapan mata Naruto, sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang mengenai opininya barusan itu.

"Dan lagi, Naruto memegang senjata? Untuk apa? Mempertahankan diri? Dari siapa?"

Kurama termenung untuk sesaat. Naruto memegang sebuah pistol? Untuk apa? Setahu Kurama, adiknya itu hebat dalam seni beladiri. Tidak mungkin-kan jika Naruto adalah seorang penjahat? Adiknya tidak mungkin seperti itu, bukan? Atau bagaimana jika Naruto—

"HEI BAKA-UTA! AKU BARU SAJA SELESAI, MENGAPA KAU KEJAM SEKALI PADAKU, PADA KETUAMU SENDIRI?!"

Kurama tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan kelewat ' _nyaring_ ' yang membuat kedua telinganya berdengung. _Itu suara apa toa sih? Kenceng amat!_ Batin Kurama setengah merutuk sebal. Tapi entah mengapa Kurama seperti mengenali suara itu? Satu nama terlintas di pikirannya—

"—Naruto?"

Kurama melihat kearah Sasuke yang tengah menegang, ia tidak salah mengenali 'kan? Buktinya Sasuke juga sampai memberikan reaksi seperti itu. Mana mungkin Kurama melupakan suara cempreng milik adiknya yang satu itu, huh?

"BAIK-BAIK, AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA, TUNGGU AKU! DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA PERGI DARI SANA JIKA AKU BELUM DATANG, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG 'ADIK KECILMU'. KAU DENGAR ITU?!"

Kurama menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah kearah Naruto yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Dasar Baka-Uta, bukankah sudah kubilang aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar? Ah, oke, aku salah. Aku izin sedari pagi dan belum kembali hingga sore hari. Betapa malangnya diriku. Sebentar lagi akan terjebak dengan setumpuk laporan yang membosankan."

Kurama juga Sasuke mendengar keluh-kesah Naruto yang sedetik kemudian berdiri—lalu meninggalkan café ini. Kurama dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, "Kau sepemikiran denganku?" tanya Kurama yang langsung di jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya segera keluar dari café itu, mencoba untuk mengejar Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu mengendarai mobil pribadi miliknya dan disusul oleh Kurama dan Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto dibelakang.

 _Harapan masih ada bukan?_

.

.

.

Naruto melirik kearah spion(?) yang ada di dalam mobil. Ada dua buah mobil yang tengah mengikutinya, "Mau bermain-main denganku, eh? Baik, akan kulayani permainan kalian," kata Naruto dengan seringaian tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

 **Bodoh, kau tahu keduanya siapa?** Suara Kitsune muncul di dalam pikirannya

 **Kau tak mau tahu?** Tanya Kitsune lagi ketika Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan awalnya.

Naruto masih focus untuk menyalip beberapa mobil yang ada di depan mobilnya. _Kau ingin membunuhku heh, Kitsune? Suaramu sangat-sangat menganggu konsentrasi-ku kau tahu?_ Sunggut Naruto kesal.

 **Bodoh, kau melakukan kesalahan yang teramat bodoh, Naruto. Mereka akan tahu siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya.**

 **Kau akan tamat. Naruto.**

 **Kau akan berakhir dengan cepat.**

 **Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi, Naruto.**

 _Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Aku tidak bisa focus karenamu,_ omel Naruto setengah jengah mendengar perkataan demi perkataan Kitsune yang terus saja menganggunya.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika mendapati ada sebuah mobil yang hampir saja ia tabrak jika tidak segera menghindarinya. _Kau lihat itu? Itu ulahmu!_ Kata Naruto kesal sekaligus dongkol ketika mendengar tawa Kitsune yang terdengar menyebalkan di pikirannya.

 **Aku hanya berbicara, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu.**

 **Kau saja yang terlalu payah dalam hal menyetir mobil.**

 **Akui saja itu, Naruto, jika kau memang payah.**

 _Diam, berengsek!_ Maki Naruto kasar. Bisakah sekali saja sisi lain dari dirinya itu diam? Semenjak ' _eksistensi_ ' Kitsune sudah diketahui oleh Naruto, mengapa sisi lainnya itu sangat cerewet? Naruto tak habis pikir karenanya.

"Damn!" Naruto merutuk ketika melihat ada sebuah mobil angkut barang yang lumayam besar dengan seenak jidatnya tiba-tiba berbelok sembarangan, menghancurkan pembatas jalan yang berada ditengah-tengah, dan memakan jalur yang disebelahnya menyebabkan beberapa mobil bertabrakan karena tak bisa menghindari satu sama lainnya.

Mobil angkut barang itu berada tak jauh didepan mobilnya, namun tetap saja Naruto kesal, namun apa boleh buat? Saat ini prioritasnya adalah terlepas dari untitan dua mobil yang berada tak jauh dibelakang mobil miliknya.

 **Mereka adalah Kurama dan Sasuke. Kau yakin tidak ingin meladeni mereka dengan serius? Kau bisa tertangkap oleh mereka, Naruto~**

CKIIT

Naruto yang sedang melajukan mobil dengan cepat malah berhenti secara mendadak disalah satu sisi jalan karena terkejut. _Apa? Kurama dan Sasuke? Berati sedari tadi dia di café, itu—_

BRUAKH!

 _Siaal!_ Naruto mengumpat kasar. Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal sekarang. Itu sopir mabuk atau bagaimana? Naruto sudah menyingkir—memberi ruang untuk mobil itu berbelok. Naas-nya, mungkin karena terlalu panjang, mobil Naruto ikut terseret karena ekor mobil itu menghantam mobilnya kuat lalu ikut terseret bersamanya.

Naruto sedang berada disebuah jembatan Bolehkah Naruto mengumpat sekarang? _Ah, sedari tadi kau juga sudah mengumpat, Naruto!_ Naruto tertawa dalam hati karenanya. Lalu disusul beberapa buah mobil yang menabrak mobil Naruto setelahnya.

BRUAKH!

BUK!

BUK!

BUAKH!

SREEET!

Mobil Naruto terhenti di pinggir jembatan*, tepat di batas yang menghalangi setiap sisi jalan yang dimana dibawah mereka adalah sebuah laut yang memunyai air cukup jernih.

BRUAKH!

Namun, sebuah mobil lagi-lagi menabrak mobil Naruto dari arah samping kanannya yang membuat mobil wanita itu menghancurkan sisi pembatas jalan. Dan..

PLUNG!

Mobil ringsek tak berbentuk milik Naruto terjun bebas ke laut. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, berdoa semoga jarak dari laut ke daratan tidak sepanjang yang bahkan tak mampu wanita itu bayangkan—seberapa jauhnya itu.

Lain lagi dengan Kurama dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menghentikan mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil mereka itu lalu berlari—menuju pinggir jembatan itu. Setelah sampai dan sudah dipenuhi banyak orang disana—guna mereka melihat mobil yang tadi terjun bebas kesana.

"Kasihan sekali dia, malang sekali nasibnya."

"Ya, kasihan."

"Semoga Tuhan menempatkannya di tempat yang sebaik-baiknya berada."

"Ya, semoga."

Beberapa doa dipanjatkan oleh orang-orang yang melihat kecelakaan beruntun itu, termasuk untuk Naruto—yang mobilnya terjun bebas ke laut. Kurama dan Sasuke melongok(?) ke arah laut yang membiru, ada sebuah mobil yang mengapung disana dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu selamat.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk Kurama maupun Sasuke. _Apakah harus secepat ini, Tuhan?_ batin keduanya miris. Mengapa nasib Naruto selalu buruk? Apa salah wanita itu? Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan sedikitpun? Mengapa harus seperti ini?

"Kita terlambat, Ku," kata Sasuke ketika sebuah air mata terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Onyx itu terpejam erat, seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi Naruto pergi, dan kali ini dia pergi tepat berada di depan mata Sasuke. _Mengapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya kembali, Tuhan?_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

Lain halnya dengan Kurama. Pandangan Kurama mengabur karena air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata. "NARUTOOO!" Kurama berteriak sejadi-jadinya, melepaskan semua amarah, ketololannya sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak bisa melindungi adiknya dengan baik.

Baru saja Kurama senang, baru saja ia bertemu dengan adik pertamanya, baru saja—dan terlalu banyak baru saja. Nyatanya saat ini adiknya meregang nyawa tak jauh darinya, dan parahnya Kurama tidak bisa menolongnya sama sekali. Kakak macam apa dia?

Kurama benci dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Pria itu menangis sejadi-jadinya disana atas ketidakberdayaannya. Semua ketidakberdayaannya karena tidak bisa melindungi Naruto dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di bawah sana..

Naruto sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya yang terkunci. _Double shit!_ Naruto merutuk dalam hati ketika rasa sakit mendera beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka karena kecelakaan tersebut.

CKLEK

Akhirnya pintu mobil Naruto yang sudah ringsek dan hampir 'tak' berbentuk itu terbuka. Naruto mengela napas lega, entah apa jadinya jika dirinya masih terkurung di dalam sana. Kehabisan napas? Iya. Pingsan? Mungkin. Meninggal? Bisa jadi. Ah, abaikan tiga opsi tersebut, nyatanya saat ini Naruto baik-baik saja, bukan?

Naruto mulai berenang setelah mengambil udara sejenak di permukaan lalu menghitung jarak perkiraan dari laut ke daratan. _Dua kilometer? Baguslah,_ Naruto tersenyum dalam hati setelah berhasil memperkirakan jarak yang harus ditempuh olehnya dalam sekali lihat.

 **Kau harus bekerja keras, Naruto!** Kitsune mengejek Naruto terdengar di dalam pikirannya.

 _Tidak juga. Dan diamlah kau, dasar cerewet!_ Naruto bersunggut-sunggut ria sembari mulai berenang yang wanita itu perkirakan tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Naruto berenang dengan santai namun tak berarti ia melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Naruto sudah biasa seperti ini. Malah, sebelum wanita itu di angkat menjadi Anggota dari Pasukan Khusus, Naruto sering—ralat, selalu—diberi latihan yang bisa dibilang di luar nalar—sadisnya. Karena memang, latihan mereka sudah pasti jauh berbeda dan lebih berbahaya daripada tentara-tentara biasa pada umumnya, karena mereka adalah Anggota Pasukan Khusus, tentu saja. Mereka harus mempunyai skill yang tinggi 'kan?

Mau tau seberapa ekstrimnya? Mampukah kalian membayangkan seberapa berbahayanya latihan Naruto sebagai seorang Anggota Pasukan Khusus? Ah baiklah ini contoh kecilnya, seperti inilah bentuk-bentuk latihan yang diterima Naruto sesaat sebelum diangkat menjadi Anggota Pasukan Khusus :

Berenang di laut bermil-mil jauhnya—biasanya 18 mil—sambil membawa—atau menggendong(?)—beberapa buah tas yang beratnya mencapai berupuluh-puluh kilogram, tas itu berisi persenjataan lengkap. Berlari selama dua puluh empat jam secara _non-stop_ , berjalan berkilo-kilo meter tanpa istirahat. Meminum racun ular kobra atau racun-racun lainnya agar kuat dan kebal terhadap berbagai macam jenis racun. Berendam di dalam air yang diginnya berminus-minus derajat celcius. Menunggangi kuda untuk melewati bom asap yang cukup tebal. Bernafas di dalam air selama dua jam lebih, dan latihan-latihan ekstrim lainnya. Latihan-latihan semacam itu di luar nalar bukan? Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa sadisnya itu?

Jadi, berenang sejauh dua kilometer untuk Naruto adalah sebuah latihan kecil. Wanita itu bahkan pernah diceburkan ke laut lepas yang dimana disana terdapat bermacam-macam jenis predator yang menunggu. Naruto juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bertahan hidup di tengah hutan belantara yang dipenuhi oleh binatang-binatang liar dan dituntut untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya disana selama sebulan penuh.

Latihan-latihan itu Naruto terima guna untuk membiasakan dirinya terhadap medan-medan yang berbahaya. Tentara—apalagi seorang Pasukan Khusus—dituntut agar bisa dalam segala hal. Jika mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melindungi negara beserta penduduk yang ada didalamnya?

Oke, baiklah, kesampingkan dulu yang satu itu, kita kembali lagi ke Naruto. Wanita satu itu sepertinya sangat menikmati 'latihan kecil'-nya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto sudah tiba di daratan. Pakaian yang Naruto kenakan basah kuyup, beruntung saat ini bukan musim dingin, melainkan musim semi.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli satu _setel_ pakaian kasual*. Beginilah pakaian yang dipilih oleh Naruto : Sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna putih, ditambah dengan celana pensil berwarna aquamarine dengan sebuah topi dengan warna senada dengan celana pensil—sama-sama berwarna Aquamarine.

Setelah selesai, Naruto pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana sudah ada Utakata yang menunggunya. Wanita itu pergi setelah mengobati luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, perduli setan dengan lengan panjang untuk menutupi luka-lukanya itu, Naruto lebih memilih memakai lengan pendek agar luka-lukanya tidak bersentuhan dengan bahan kain yang terkadang membuatnya kesakitan.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, Utakata selaku seseorang yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi menghadiahi Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran kepada luka-luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Naruto. "Ada apa dengan lenganmu itu?" tanya Utakata sambil melirik kearah lengan kanan Naruto yang terdapat sebuah luka horizontal terletak di bawah siku sampai pergelangan tangan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya luka kecil," sahut Naruto cuek menanggapi pertanyaan Utakata.

"Termasuk yang itu?" Utakata menunjuk bawah dagu Naruto yang agak robek karena terkena pecahan kaca ketika tabrakan berlangsung, "Ya, termasuk itu," balas Naruto cepat.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Naruto," kata Utakata dengan nada a sing song. Naruto menyeringai seram kearah Utakata, "Kau pun berhutang cerita padaku, Utakata. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku, huh?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Jembatan Akashi-Kaikyō (** **明石海峡大橋; Akashi Kaikyō Ō-hashi) adalah jembatan gantung (suspension bridge) di atas selat Akashi yang menghubungkan Maiko di kota Kobe dengan kota Awaji di pulau Awaji, Jepang.**

 **Pakaian Naruto :** **.** **atau** **pin/535365474439004667/**

 **Untuk Ayuki, Dian nggak bisa ngedesc gimana fisiknya atau apa, gambarnya bisa dilihat di link ini :** **. /31a60d710894e59fe51d0c3a07b5a2a8/tumblr_mtrgy5Egd51qlq8bco1_**

 **Bisa kakak-kakak sekalian salin link diatas lalu buka deh di tab baru~ Itu gambar Ayuki (OC) asli Dian^^ Untuk rekan-rekannya Dian, nanti yah klo semuanya udah nonggol baru deh Dian kasi gambarnya lagi^^ Gambar disini berasal dari pinterest yak^^  
**

 **Ah, untuk yang nanyain Broken Wings, itu rencananya mau kena rombak habis-habisan, jd bukan discontinued ya :) Tunggu aja ok?^^**

 **Dan terakhir, Dian mau bikin ff baru-rencananya sih gitu. Tentang Puteri Duyung, terinspirasi dari The Legend of The Blue Sea. Pairing tetep SFN, soalnya klo di FFN Dian author khusus SFN aja, nggak pairing yang lain. Untuk meramaikan Kapal Anti Karam gitu-klo kata Kak Fuyu sih xD**

 **Nah masalahnya, ada yang mau baca? Itu genre pasti Fantasy-Romance. Takutnya banyak yang nggak minat di FFN, Dian tetep publish di Watty, tp dengan MC-Main Chara-yang berbeda. Dian mau pakai OC Dian sendiri, bukan fanfiction^^  
**

 **Berikut Synopsis-nya FF nya :**

 **When the blue sea sing a song.**

 **When it also, I was hypnotized by this song.**

 **I realized that, the blue sea call me for back to go home.**

 **Where my destiny is actually located.**

 **Baiklah, cukup sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya^^**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **(27-12-2016)**


	6. Chapter 06 : Akatsuki

**Hallo, Dian balik! Ini balasan reviewnya ya :**

 **KaiLa Wu : Sasu lebay? Ah, Dian sengaja bikin Sasu OOC macam itu kak, habisnya dia nyebelin sih-_- Si ayam mecum satu itu harus dikasi pelajaran biar cepet tobat, kak xD**

 **Dohchoco : Kepribadian ganda sebenernya nggak bisa ngobrol. Mereka saling ambil-alih satu sama lain aja, jadi nggak pernah ketemu kecuali di mindscape mereka. Coba kakak cari di google ada kok latihan kayak gitu, well, Dian hanya tau beberapa sih.** **Karena Dian sangat mengagumi para Tentara, dan menuangkan ide-ide pada sebuah tulisan adalah cara Dian mengagumi mereka, walaupun Dian bukan salah satu dari mereka.**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Yap, Dian buat gitu disini, istilahnya klo di canon itu** **kayak** **Naru-Kyuu xD Simbiosis mutualisme, mungkin kak? Si Kitsune emang gitu, nyebelin:3**

 **Lutfiah369 : Yah, prolog dulu kak nanti, klo emang banyak yang suka lanjut, klo pada nggak suka delete. Pindah ke Watty, di share pake OC asli Dian nanti^^**

 **Steva : Wkwkwk, disini nggak ada death chara kak^^**

 **Choikim1310 : Iya kak, makasih sarannya nanti Dian tonton kok^^ Well, nanti bakalan terungkap di chapter ini~ Iya kak, kasian kena DID si Narunya** **Dian nggak bakal buat Naru gampang buat keluarganya, karena fanfic ini beda sama fanfic lainnya^^**

 **Haoshi Riri : Itu scane tersulit** **yang** **Dian bikin T.T Alhamdulillah deh klo Haoshi-san suka, malah dibilang keren, Dian terhura T.T /eh**

 **Oh ya,** **a** **da yang tanya kepribadian ganda bisa ngobrol? Kepribadian ganda sebenernya nggak bisa ngobrol. Mereka saling ambil-ali** **h** **, jadi nggak pernah ketemu kecuali di mindscape mereka atau pakai perantara semisal kaca? Entah Dian nggak terlalu tahu sih.**

 **Tapi kembali lagi ke cerita. Ini Fiksi, jadi nggak semuanya dibikin sesuai dengan kenyataan, ada beberapa yang Dian ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi Naruto-Kitsune bisa saling bicara lewat pikiran itu imajinasi Dian aja, DID-nya di cerita ini berbeda dengan DID di dunia nyata.**

 **Jadi maaf saja jika banyak yang tidak suka atau apa, ini udah jadi keputusan Dian. Don't Like, Don't Read** **,** **DLDR berlaku disini^^ Tapi jika masih ada yang nggak suka sama keputusan Dian ini, gapapa kok. Tapi Dian nggak bakal tanggepin^^**

…

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 06 : Akatsuki**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Awas typo merajalela, dan Flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

…

Dua puluh menit kemudian polisi-polisi serta ambulans berdatangan memenuhi jembatan Akashi-Kaikyo, terlihat sebuah kapal dikerahkan untuk mengangkat bangkai mobil tak berbentuk milik Naruto yang sudah di tinggal oleh pemiliknya itu.

Polisi bergerak mengamankan lokasi, si pengemudi mobil angkut barang diamankan untuk kelangsungan introgasi ketika sudah sampai di markas. Dokter dan para perawat dikerahkan untuk memberi pertolongan pertama untuk para korban kecelakaan beruntun lalu di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa lebih lanjut.

Sementara sisanya yang berada di lokasi kejadian di mintai keterangan, termasuk si sulung Namikaze dan si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi saksi mata sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di Akashi-Kaikyō Brigde.

.

.

.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam.

Sedikit info tentang Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah sekelompok Yakuza yang meresahkan Jepang belakangan ini. Ketuanya adalah Pain—entah siapa, sampai saat ini Naruto yakin itu bukan nama aslinya—. Mereka mendirikan perusahaan yang diberi nama Juubi Corp. bergerak di bidang Real Estate, merupakan saingan Namikaze Corp. serta Uchiha Corp yang di bidang Real Property.

Selain itu, Akatsuki juga merupakan penjahat kelas kakap yang paling di cari seantero Jepang. Walau bukan penjahat kelas Internasional, namun jalur perdagangan berbagai macam jenis narkoba yang sudah mencapai jalur Internasional yang sudah mencakup pasar gelap dunia.

Anggota-anggota Akatsuki tersebar disetiap kota yang ada di Jepang. Anggota-anggota itu banyak yang masuk ke dalam jajaran politik, mengamankan setidaknya beberapa kursi penting untuk kepentingan organisasi. Ada yang masuk ke sipil, guna melakukan kejahatan kerah putih seperti mencuri. Bahkan ada yang merasuki badan pertahanan negara guna melemahkan keamanan demi suksesnya mengekspor barang-barang laknat—read: Narkoba, psikotropika, dll—itu keluar negara.

Banyak sekali yang mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya menjadi buronan seantero Jepang. Penggelapan kas negara, penjualan gadis-gadis dibawah umur, penangkapan hewan-hewan langka untuk dijual, penjualan narkoba dan senjata secara illegal, dalang dibalik jatuhnya perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang ada di Jepang akibat permainan kotor mereka, dan terlalu banyak lagi jika kita sebutkan satu per satu.

"Ya, kudengar mereka mengerahkan kelompok Bijuu untuk memburu kita. Ingat pengejaran minggu lalu di Ginza?" tanya Utakata sambil melirik kearah jalanan yang cukup sepi disekitar mobil milik pria itu.

"Kelompok Bijuu? Ck, sial. Kini aku tahu mengapa si supir angkut barang sialan itu berniat menceburkanku kelaut, ternyata sudah terdeteksi ya?" Naruto mendesis tidak suka, ternyata pergerakannya sudah diketahui oleh kelompok Bijuu.

"Begitulah, jadi luka-luka mu ini.. karena kecelakaan beruntun itu dan kau beserta mobilmu itu terjun bebas ke laut? Biar kutebak, Akashi-Kaikyō Brigde?" tanya Utakata.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya," akunya sebal. "Memangnya sudah ada berita mengenai hal itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Beritanya sudah ramai menjadi perbincangan di internet. Salah satunya ini," Utakata mengambil ponsel dari saku kemeja miliknya lalu mengutak atiknya sebentar dan menunjukkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto mulai membaca artikel yang berjudul 'Kecelakaan Beruntun di Akashi-Kaikyō Brigde'. Naruto mendecih pelan, bagaimana bisa media massa mencium kejadian secepat itu? Bahkan ini belum ada satu jam sebelum kejadian, dan hei, itu sudah ramai diperbincangkan diluar sana! Bukankah itu menyebalkan? _Mereka punya telinga dan mata dimana-mana rupanya, seperti Akatsuki sialan itu,_ dengus Naruto sebal.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar? Aku tidak membawa ponsel," pinta Naruto dan tersenyum senang setelah mendapat anggukan dari Utakata.

"Hallo?"

"Ini saya, Letnan Naruto. Bisa beritahu saya siapa yang sedang berada di TKP?"

"Ah begitu, bisa tolong sambungkan untuk saya, Dai—(OC)—san?"

"Tak apa, saya bisa menunggu."

Naruto terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya mendengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"Konnichiwa, bisakah saya minta tolong pada anda, Akio—(OC)—san?"

"Mobil yang terjun ke laut itu milik saya. Jadi, tolong rahasiakan identitas saya dari publik."

"Tolonglah, Akio-san. Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil saja. Tolong ganti identitas saya menjadi seorang atlet renang, jadi sipil pasti mengerti mengapa saya bisa selamat."

"Ah, begitu? Kalau seperti itu bilang saja saya selamat, tanpa dijelaskan secara terperinci tak apa. Anda bisa 'kan, Akio-san?"

"Tentu, terima kasih, Akio-san. Saya berhutang padamu."

Naruto menghela napasnya kasar lalu memberi ponsel itu kembali ke pemilik aslinya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati Utakata menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku baru saja menghubungi Dai-san untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di TKP. Dai-san bilang ada Sersan Akio disana, lalu aku minta untuk menyambungkannya," Naruto mulai menjelaskan tentang percakapan tadi kepada Utakata yang saat ini menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Setelah tersambung, aku meminta Akio-san untuk merahasiakan identitasku sebagai Tentara, dan merubah identitasku menjadi seorang atlet renang. Awalnya Akio-san tidak ingin, karena telah mendengar kesaksian atas nama Namikaze Kurama dan Uchiha Sasuke yang mengatakan aku adalah keluarga mereka. Sudah pasti ketahuan jika pihak kepolisian berbohong. Karena Akio-san yakin mereka akan mencariku dengan identitas sebagai atlet renang, namun ternyata sebenarnya itu hanya bualan saja."

"Karena itu aku meminta Akio-san untuk bilang aku selamat tanpa memberitahu identitasku, itu termasuk sudah cukup beruntung untuk seseorang yang sehabis terjun ke laut. Jika aku bukan seorang Tentara mungkin saja aku sudah mati menggapung di atas sana dan mayatku mungkin akan tenggelam dan tidak dapat ditemukan, hahaha," tawa Naruto hambar diakhir cerita.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Utakata penasaran. "Tidak, hanya Kurama dan Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat..

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia berhasil mencelakai Kitsune, Tuan," kata seorang pria dengan kepala menunduk dalam—bersikap sopan dihadapan Tuan-nya.

Sang Tuan tersenyum puas dalam kegelapan, "Bagus-bagus. Terus celakai mereka, terutama Kitsune, ia adalah penganggu terbesar organisasi kita. Lenyapkan jika memang ada cela. Habisi dia, tunjukkan padaku mayatnya padaku. Maka, akan kuberi hadiah bagi siapapun yang mampu membunuhnya. Sampaikan itu pada bawahanmu dan yang lainnya!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Sang Tuan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, menyuruh pria itu pergi. Pria itu bangkit—berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah Tuan-nya lalu berjalan mundur hingga pintu lalu keluar tanpa sekalipun membelakangi Tuannya.

Sang Tuan yang tengah terduduk dengan nyaman di kursi kebesarannya, wajahnya tertutup oleh kegelapan yang pekat karena tak tertimpa cahaya sedikitpun, yang terlihat hanya seringaian yang tercipta diwajahnya yang terlihat cukup mengerikan—layaknya seorang psikopat.

"Anda menginginkan kematiannya, Ketua?" sebuah suara feminim namun terkesan dingin disusul oleh suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang Sang Tuan yang baru saja dipanggil 'Ketua' oleh suara feminim tersebut.

"Ya, aku menginginkan kematiannya—" kata Sang Tuan setengah menggantungkan ucapannya.

TEK!

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti setelah berada di sisi Sang Tuan yang tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu, "—Benar-benar menginginkan kematiannya."

…

 **Seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan dengan tenang di lapangan sekolahnya. Namikaze Naruto, itulah namanya.**

 **Naruto ingin pulang—karena saat ini memang sudah memasuki waktu pulang. Namun, saat kedua manik safirnya mendapati adiknya sedang berjalan seorang diri tak jauh dari tempatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yah, Naruto bersyukur karena ayahnya—Namikaze Minato—memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah yang terdapat dua tingkatan; SMP dan SMA, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh gedung yang berbeda, namun masih satu lokasi.**

 **Naruto memang tidak dekat dengan adiknya, malah bisa dibilang seperti bermusuhan—walau hanya diperlihatkan oleh Naruko. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto tetap menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu, apapun kelakuan buruknya ataupun seberapa kasarnya dia padanya. Naruto tidak peduli, Naruko tetap adiknya, adik satu-satunya yang berharga.**

 **Namun safir Naruto menajam ketika mendapati beberapa siswi yang berada di lantai atas, salah satu siswi itu sedang memegang sebuah pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan berniat menjatuhkannya ketika Naruko tepat dibawahnya—tidak lama lagi.**

 **Naruto mendesis tidak suka, siapa saja yang berniat mencelakai adiknya maka harus berhadapan dengannya. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Naruto harus melindungi adiknya dengan sangat baik 'kan?**

 **Naruto segera berlari menuju adiknya, apalagi saat melihat pot sudah dijatuhkan sementara itu adiknya tidak sadar jika ingin dicelakai. Sial! Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Setelah sampai Naruto langsung memeluk adiknya. Naruko yang merasa dipeluk seseorangpun mendongak, "Naru—"**

 **BUK!**

 **PRANK!**

"— **To?"**

 **Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruko. Dari kepalanya terdapat banyak sekali darah yang merembes hingga dahi hingga turun ke pipi, sementara itu Naruko masih terdiam dalam pelukan kakaknya—terlalu syok akan apa yang sedang terjadi.**

" **Kau aman, Naruko. Kakak akan melindungimu—selalu."**

.

.

.

Kedua mata safir seorang wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu terbuka, wanita itu melirik ke arah samping ranjang dimana sebuah jam weker berdering nyaring. "Setengah empat sore, aku ketiduran," bisiknya pelan.

" _Kau aman, Naruko. Kakak akan melindungimu—selalu."_

Kedua mata wanita itu kembali terpejam ketika ingatan tentang mimpinya tadi menghampiri. Ya, Namikaze Naruko, dialah wanita itu.

"Naruto."

Naruko termenung, tiba-tiba ia merindukan sosok kakaknya yang sangat dia benci. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mengapa semakin sakit? Apa kini ia sudah menyayangi kakak yang sedari dulu ia benci? Naruko memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa nyeri. Ingatan masa lampau memenuhi pikirannya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak, terputar dengan jelas dipikirannya. Mulai dari saat wanita itu masih kecil, lalu masa remaja, hingga akhirnya beranjak dewasa.

Saat Naruko kecil, kakak perempuannya itu selalu menjaga dan menemaninya. Lalu semasa dirinya masih remaja, kakak perempuannya itu masih menjaganya dari kejauhan, walaupun tahu jika Naruko sudah mulai membencinya. Lalu saat Naruko beranjak dewasa, kakak perempuannya itu menghilang, dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya hingga saat ini.

Naruko tersenyum miring, wanita itu mengabaikan semua perasaannya terhadap kakak perempuannya itu. Meskipun dalam hati Naruko merindukan sosoknya, Naruko seolah menutup hati untuk kakak perempuannya. Perasaan rindu dan sayang, Naruko mengabaikan itu semua.

 _Ayah dan Ibu saja membencinya, mengapa aku harus menyayanginya? Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu selalu benar?Mereka bersikap seperti itu pasti ada alasannya,_ batin Naruko bergemuruh. Peduli setan dengan hubungan darah antara dirinya dengan kakaknya, Naruko tidak peduli.

Kakak perempuannya itu tidak berguna. Hanya membuat malu, dan membuat keluarganya memiliki aib. Tidak berguna, payah, bar-bar, dan… bodoh. Kakak perempuannya itu tidak layak untuk diakui, tak layak untuk dianggap ada kehadirannya. Kakak perempuannya itu hanyalah sampah, sampah yang layak dibuang dan tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan keberadaannya.

 _Naruto itu bukanlah emas, apalagi permata, jadi untuk apa dipertahankan? Dia layak untuk itu, tidak seharusnya ia bersama kami disini. Aku dan Kak Ku adalah permata yang layak dipertahankan, sementara Naruto adalah sampah yang seharusnya dibuang. Ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia pantas,_ batin Naruko berbisik jahat.

.

.

.

"Semua selamat?" bisik seorang pria berambut oranye dengan irisnya yang berwarna merah darah, dialah Namikaze Kurama. "Hei, Sasuke, kau yakin laporan ini benar? Ayuki tidak membuat laporan yang salah 'kan?" Kurama bertanda dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, kau bisa baca sendiri 'kan?" balas Sasuke malas. Tentu saja benar, Ayuki adalah orang yang Sasuke percayai, tidak mungkin wanita berusia dua puluh empat empat tahun yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia detektif itu berbohong? Itu sama sekali tidak masuk di akal.

 _Kecelakaan beruntun di Akashi-Kaikyo Brigde tidak memakan korban jiwa, walaupun banyak yang mengalami luka ringan maupun serius. Bangkai mobil yang terjun ke laut juga sudah di angkat oleh pihak yang berwajib. Pemilik mobil itu di pastikan selamat, hal itu diketahui karena warga yang berada disekitar pinggiran pantai melihat seorang wanita yang sehabis berenang dari laut. Menurut kesaksian mereka ia juga mempunyai beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya._

 _Mengenai wanita itu selamat, hal itu juga sudah dikonfirmasikan oleh pihak berwajib ketika saya tanyai. Namun ketika ditanyai identitasnya, pihak berwajib tidak menjawab—mereka lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka, seolah enggan memberitahu. Jika menurut Tuan dia memang target kita, menurut saya target kita memiliki koneksi dengan pihak yang berwajib atau mungkin tergabung ke dalamnya sehingga identitasnya tidak dibocorkan. Namun, saya masih terus menyelidikinya, jadi Tuan tidak usah khawatir._

 _Ayuki_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Kurama menghela napas lega ketika membaca keseluruhan laporan dari detektif yang disewa oleh Sasuke. Ada sedikit perasaan hangat ketika mengetahui adiknya baik-baik saja, ada juga perasaan khawatir karena pastilah adiknya itu terluka. Kurama tidak tahu lagi harus apa, karena kini adiknya menghilang lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Ku. Dia wanita yang hebat," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah datarnya. Hati kecil Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja, dan ia mempercayai hal itu. Sasuke percaya pada Naruto bahwa gadis itu akan kembali, namun hati kecil Sasuke mengatakan ini bukanlah waktunya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu, dan berusaha menemukan kekasih hatinya 'kan?

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" Kurama bertanya dengan kengenyritan dalam.

"Karena aku percaya padanya."

Kurama tersenyum tipis karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke benar, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya percaya pada Naruto. Jika wanita itu ingin kembali, maka ia akan kembali. Dan ketika Naruto sudah kembali, mereka pasti akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengikat Naruto—agar ia tidak pergi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama, Dian hari ini masuk sekolah, sementara selama liburan Dian di rumah bantu-bantu ngecet rumah, dan segala macemnya soalnya dalam waktu dekat mau ada acara di tempat Dian jadilah lama x.x**

 **Oh iya, Akatsuki disini Dian bikin beda anggotanya, ada yang Dian kurangin sama ada beberapa OC Dian yang muncul nantinya. Maaf pendek, bener-bener lagi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik. Ini Dian bikinnya cuma 2 hari doang itupun dilanjut ngetik The Blue Sea, huhuhu /sad**

 **Untuk yang minta pin bbm Dian, ini : 5BC0C1EA, entah bener entah nggak, Dian orangnya lupa akut sih T.T HpAndro Dian juga lagi rusak dan belom dibenerin, jd klo pin nya bener maaf aja yah klo di acc lama^^**

 **Udah ah gitu aja ya, untuk The Blue Sea akan di up berbarengan dengan Demilitarized kok^^**

 **Oh iya, yang mau tau sosmed Dian ini :**

 **Watty dan IG : diandransh**

 **FB : Diandra Laquisha**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **07 Jan 17**


	7. Chapter 07 : I Found You

**Hallo Dian balik lagi! Ini balesan reviewnya ya :**

 **Steva : Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, mungkin juga bisa jadi, entahlah kak masih awalan hihihi^^ Terima kasih kak, masih dibawah 17** **th** **tahun, kak**

 **Dohchoco : Tau tuh, si Ruko sinis amet sama si Naru, nggak tau terima kasih udah ditolong geh-_- SFN ketemu? Mungkin masih lama kak, atau.. sebentar lagi? Xixixi^^**

 **Lutfiah369 : Klo udah masanya pasti dibanyakin kok nee wordsnya^^**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Kitsune bayarannya mahal jadi dikit-dikit aja nonggolnya kak xD /plak/ Kapan Naru-Kitsune kerja sama? Kalau sudah waktunya kak^^ Wah kakak jahat ya, nyampe pengen si Ruko depresi begitu, xixixi :"v *ketawa nista /plak**

 **Rheafica ; Akan dijelasin perlahan kak jika bagian flashback semasa dulu**

 **KaiLa Wu : Belum sempet dikoreksi ulang kak, gomen x.x Kalau boleh jujur, ini fanfic pertama Dian yang dipublish ke media, jadi Dian masih belum terlalu bisa bikin si pembaca penasaran. Selama ini Dian nulis buat muasin hasrat Dian sendiri di dunia literasi, maka dari itu terima kasih sarannya dan mohon bimbingannya kak^^**

 **Echa Novelia : Iya menurut Dian juga agak kecepetan sih kak, Ch. 6 kemarin sekedar pembukaan aja dan bagian tambahan yang seru aka nada kok dikedepannya, jadi** _ **keep waiting for this story**_ **yah, kak^^**

 **Ahya untuk kalian yang nggak suka sama Fic ini, Dian gapapa sih. Itu hak kalian, Dian tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Okelah jika fic ini terkesan aneh, atau apapun itu menurut kalian. Dian masih tahap pembelajaran. Jadi, mohon kritik, saran, dan masukannya dari kalian, agar cerita-cerita Dian ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

 **Dian masih bisa mentolerir jika kalian bilang fic Dian ini sama dengan fic lain, itu pendapat kalian, dan setiap pendapat berbeda-beda bukan? Nah, tetapi jika kalian bilang Dian 'menjilak' atau 'memplagiat' cerita lain, Dian tidak suka dan sedikit 'sakit hati' karenanya. Ini hasil kerja keras Dian, Dian paling nggak suka ngejiplak apalagi ngeplagiat karya orang, karena Dian tahu gimana rasanya diplagiatin atau dijplak oleh orang lain.**

…

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 07 : I Found You**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Military! Awas typo merajalela, dan flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

.

.

.

" **Kapten?" Naruto bersuara ketika Bee memasuki** _ **mess**_ **mereka dengan langkah cepat. "Naruto, dimana yang lain?" tanya Bee** _ **to the point**_ **ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang dengan sebuah laptop berada dihadapannya.**

" **Fuu sedang di dapur, Utakata sedang membuat laporan, Han sedang keluar sebentar, Yugito sedang berlatih dengan Yagura. Memangnya ada apa, Kapten?" tanya Naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaan Bee.**

 **Bee adalah atasan Naruto yang mengatur segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan kelompok yang diketuai olehnya. Well, bisa dibilang, Bee adalah ketua selain Naruto. Namun, ada perbedaan untuk keduanya. Naruto merupakan ketua kelompok sekaligus misi yang di emban oleh para anggotanya, sementara Bee merupakan ketua ketika mengenai misi dan tugas yang hendak mereka jalani. Singkatnya, Bee 'lah yang mengorganisir semua misi-misi yang akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak buahnya.**

 **Bee menghela napas pelan, "Panggil Han pulang, temui Yugito dan Yagura di tempat latihan mereka, ada misi untuk kalian," perintah Bee yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan ketiganya. Fuu dan Utakata pun sudah duduk manis di atas sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka duduk mengelilingi dengan Bee yang menjadi pusatnya—di sofa kecil seberang, terpisah oleh sebuah meja bundar yang menjadi titik tengah diantara mereka.**

 **Keenamnya terdiam, menunggu perintah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Bee sebagai atasan mereka. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi sangat hening tanpa ada satupun yang bersuara.**

" **Ini dia," suara Bee memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekik di ruangan itu. Pria yang dahulu suka sekali dengan 'rap' itu baru saja kembali setelah mengambil beberapa dokumen yang di dalam nya berisi rangkaian misi yang akan diemban oleh Naruto dkk.**

 **Naruto mengambil sebuah dokumen yang disodorkan oleh Bee yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di dalam sebuah Tidy File Folder berwarna coklat. Membukanya perlahan lalu mengenyrit heran.**

" **Peredaran narkoba dengan kedok toko cokelat?"**

 **Bee mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, menyebalkan bukan?" yang dijawab oleh dengusan Naruto pelan.**

" **Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang, Kapten?" Utakata bersuara. Bee mengangguk, membenarkan.**

" **Bereskan dokumen-dokumen itu, pelajari di perjalanan nanti. Kita berangkat, sekarang," .**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kitsune—" panggil Fuu sedikit cemas melihat tatapan kosong Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan yang berada di depan matanya.**

" **Ssst, Kyuubi, bukan Kitsune."**

 **Fuu tersenyum tipis, senangnya tahu jika Naruto tidak diambil alih kesadarannya oleh Kitsune.** _ **Alter ego**_ **yang satu itu memang menyusahkan jika sudah mengambil alih kesadaran ketuanya, akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika Kitsune menambah masalah mereka nanti.**

 **.**

" **Jangan biarkan mereka pergi! Buru ular-ular kecil itu hingga akarnya!" Naruto berujar dingin melalui sebuah alat komunikasi yang terpasang dengan sempurna pada telinganya, menggantung di sana dan sebuah bulatan seperti** _ **mic**_ **kecil tak jauh dari bibir ranumnya.**

 **Perintah dari Naruto—sang ketua—tentu saja langsung dilaksanakan oleh para anggotanya. Setelah dibuat kesal setengah hidup karena acara 'kucing-kucingan' mereka, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar sekelompok penjahat yang disinyalir masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akatsuki itu secara terang-terangan.**

" **Shit!" rutuk Naruto sebal ketika melihat sekelompok itu mengendarai mobil mereka—mencoba kabur. Naruto melirik kearah Utakata yang berada disebelahnya. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti setelah memberinya kode yang langsung dilaksanakan tanpa membantah.**

 **.**

 **Naruto menatap datar sebuah mobil yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Mobil milik target incaran mereka, yang berusaha kabur dari kejarannya.**

" **Buka kaca mobil ini, Saiken. Aku siap menembak target," Naruto bersuara dingin, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pistol berjenis Barreta 92 buatan Italia.**

" **Kau gila? Bagaimana jika salah sasaran dan malah sipil yang terkena? Jangan bertindak bodoh, Kyuubi!" Utakata marah—bukan karena keputusan Naruto, tetapi akibat terburuknya dari keputusan wanita bersurai pirang itu.**

 **Utakata masih memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya dengan raut mengeras. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menembak di tengah keramaian seperti saat ini? Di depan sana—banyak sekali mobil-mobil sipil yang berlalu-lalang. Apalagi saat ini mereka melakukan pengejaran tidak memakai mobil dinas resmi mereka. Tentu saja warga sipil mengira kami adalah bagian dari mereka.** _ **Brengsek!**_ **rutuk Utakata dalam hati.**

" **Kitsune, bukan Kyuubi," kata Naruto dengan nada bertambah dingin. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Saiken?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil target mereka.**

 **Rahang Utakata mengeras, Kitsune selalu saja datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Tidak bisakah alter ego satu itu tidak ikut campur sekali saja? "Ini bukan masalah kemampuanmu atau tidak, Kitsune. Ini tentang nyawa para sipil jika kau salah target!"**

" **Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan. Tidak ada bantahan!" putus Naruto mutlak secara sepihak. Utakata tentu saja tidak setuju, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah perintah yang di keluarkan oleh pemimpinnya. Maka dari itu dengan setengah terpaksa Utakata menurunkan kaca mobil yang tengah dikendarainya itu.**

 **Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan sebagian badannya dari kaca mobil yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Baretta 92 teracung ke depan, iris safir gelapnya menyipit—membidik target. Wanita itu tidak perduli jika tubuhnya sesekali bergoyang, ia hanya focus pada satu hal: target bidikannya.**

 **Dor!**

 **Satu peluru dilepaskan, membuat para warga serta mobil sipil yang berada di dekat mereka mulai menjauhi mobil target dan mereka. Tampaknya mereka tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disekitarnya.**

 **Naruto mengembangkan seringaiannya ketika mendapati mobil targetnya mulai bergoyang kesana-kemari dikarenakan salah satu ban mobil mereka dibuat kempes oleh peluru yang sengaja Naruto bidikkan kearah itu.**

 **Dor!**

 **Sebuah peluru melesat keluar dari Barreta 92-nya, membuat ban mobil itu yang lain kempes karena peluru tersebut bersarang di dalamnya. Secara perlahan, mobil itupun mulai berhenti bergerak dan benar-benar terhenti dipinggir jalan.**

" **Amankan mobil target, Yonbi!" perintah Naruto lewat alat komunikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan anggota kelompoknya di mobil yang lain—tak jauh dari mobilnya dan Utakata. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan satu mobil, Naruto kembali bersiap untuk membidik yang ketiga kalinya.**

 **Dor!**

 **Naruto berdecih pelan melihat pelurunya tidak bisa menembus badan mobil, wanita itu yakin jika mobil yang mereka pakai adalah mobil anti peluru, itulah sebabnya mengapa pelurunya tidak berhasil menembus mobil sialan itu.**

" **Bawa mobil ini mendekat ke mobil itu, Saiken! Mobil mereka anti peluru, aku tidak bisa menembakinya dengan jarak jauh," kata Naruto setengah memerintah. Utakata yang diperintah hanya bisa pasrah saja, toh juga ia percaya pada Naruto—walaupun sebenarnya wanita yang berada di kursi penumpang dibelakangnya bukanlah sosok Naruto yang ia kenal, melainkan sosok alter ego yang terbentuk karena rasa sakit yang dialami oleh wanita itu sedari kecil.**

 **Setelah berhasil mendekati mobil target, Naruto bersiap—mengambil ancang-ancang utuk melempar sebuah Belati Army yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kananya. Wanita itu melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat kaca belakang mobil yang menjadi targetnya itu menjadi retak.**

 **Sedetik kemudian sebuah peluru kembali menghujam kaca belakang mobil yang awalnya sudah retak itu malah menjadi pecah. Naruto tersenyum bengis, wanita itu mulai melancarkan aksinya—menghujani mobil tersebut dengan peluru secara terus menerus tanpa henti.**

 **Melalui kaca spion(?) yang berada di dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya, Utakata menatap Naruto cemas. Sisi lainnya itu mulai menggila, haus akan darah, dan tak perduli kawan ataupun lawan. Utakata beruntung karena saat ini jalanan sudah tidak seramai beberapa menit yang lalu.** _ **Setidaknya tidak ada warga sipil yang meregang nyawa karena ulah Kitsune,**_ **batin Utakata penuh syukur.**

…

Naruto meringis sakit, luka yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tahan agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan kembali berdenyut nyeri. Luka yang ia dapat tiga hari yang lalu—akibat kecelakaan di Akashi-Kaikyo Brigde.

Sebuah luka memanjang pada lengan kanannya karena tergores pecahan kaca ketika berusaha keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya yang sudah mengapung di dalam air. Luka itu sudah dibungkus dengan rapi oleh perban setelah mendapat lima belas jahitan. Naruto menatap miris lengan yang sudah dibalut oleh perban itu ternyata mulai memerah, seperti warna darah.

 _Sepertinya jahitannya kembali terbuka_ , batin Naruto sembari menggigiti ujung bibirnya guna menahan sakit akibat lukanya yang kembali terbuka.

Naruto menggeleng lemah setengah merutuk sebal karena tidak bisa 'berkencan' dengan samsak serta senapan kesayangannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto tidak melakukan hal-hal berat jika menggunakan tangan kanannya itu.

"Sepertinya lukamu terbuka lagi, Naru," celetuk Utakata sembari melirik perban yang menutupi pergelangan tangan Naruto sudah berganti warna menjadi merah. "Begitulah," kata Naruto sebal, "Ingin menemaniku ke rumah sakit markas?"

.

"Sudah selesai."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Shion-san." Sementara wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu balas tersenyum pada Naruto, "Sama-sama, Naru. Kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang memberatkan tangan kananmu, oke? Itu jika kau tidak ingin jahitanmu terbuka lagi," ceramah Shion pada Naruto, seperti memberikannya wejangan. "Memangnya kau tadi kemana?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke GYM, untuk angkat ba—"

PLETAK!

"Kau ini, pantas saja lukamu terbuka lagi!" Shion memarahi Naruto, sementara sang empu yang kena marah hanya bisa mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sehabis terkena 'pukulan sayang'. "Utakata, kau harus mengawasi anak ini. Jangan biarkan dia melukai dirinya sendiri. Mengerti?" perintah Shion pada Utakata dengan nada bossy. Utakata yang diperintah mengangguk semangat. _Kapan lagi aku bisa melarang Naruto melakukan ini dan itu?_ pikir pria itu senang.

"Aku merindukan latihanku, Shion _-nee_ ," Naruto memasang wajah imutnya yang 'hampir' meluluhkan niatan Shion untuk tidak melarangnya kembali bergulat 'panas' dengan senjata-senjatanya. "Itu tidak akan berhasil, Naru!" kata Shion, sukses membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Shion-nee jahat," kata Naruto setengah merajuk. Shion menghela napasnya, "Itu demi kebaikanmu, Naru," kata Shion lembut. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah cantik Shion yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Apapun itu, Naruto yakin itu tidaklah baik untuknya, sungguh.

"Atau kau mau kuberitau tentang hal ini pada Jendral, hmm?" tanya Shion, sukses membuat Naruto menegang. "Ja-jangan!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasinya yang kentara. "Naru bisa diamuk kakek, Shion-nee!" kata Naruto lagi. Utakata yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jarang jarang ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu, biasanya dia memasang wajah sedatar triplek yang menjadi andalannya itu.

"Kalau begitu turuti ucapanku, Naru!" kata Shion gemas.

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Iya-iya Shion-nee. Asal nee-san janji tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada kakek. Deal?"

"Deal!"

…

"Ayah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Seharusnya Ayah biarkan Ruko dan Kak Ku yang menjalankan perusahaan ini," kata seorang wanita catik berambut pirang keemasan berjalan dengan anggunya mendekati sang Ayah yang masih bergelut 'panas' dengan berkas-berkas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya.

Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Ayah itu mendongak guna melihat sang Anak yang sedang menatap cemas kearahnya. Minato—pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Jangan khawatirkan Ayah, Ruko. Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, terlebih kesehatanmu, sayang. Kau mengerti?" kata Minato dengan suara lembut.

Naruko cemberut, "Ayah, Ruko sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Ruko bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya dengan nada sebal yang kentara. Minato terkekeh, pria paruh baya itu mengacak puncak kepala Naruko dengan sayang, "Bagi Ayah kau tetaplah puteri kecil satu-satunya yang Ayah miliki, sayang!"

"Ayah memiliki dua orang puteri yang sama-sama cantik, Kak Naru dan Ruko," Naruko meralat perkataan Minato sebelumnya, membuat senyum pria paruh baya itu menghilang secara perlahan. "Dia sudah bukan bagian dari Namikaze lagi, Ruko," katanya menjelaskan.

"Memangnya mengapa Kak Naru bukan bagian dari kita lagi, Ayah?" tanya Naruko tidak mengerti.

"Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita, Ruko. Naruto pergi dari rumah, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah tidak ingin tinggal bersama kita lagi?" tanya Minato setelah menjelaskannya secara ringkas.

Naruko terdiam, wanita itu membenarkan perkataan sang Ayah yang memang selaras dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kakaknya—Namikaze Naruto—memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya sedari kecill. Bukankah itu berarti Kakaknya memang sudah tidak ingin bersama dengan mereka lagi? Naruko mengerti sekarang.

Walaupun begitu, sebagai seorang adik, ia ingin kembali berkumpul dengan kakak-kakaknya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat keluarganya tidak utuh, hanya ada kakak pertamanya—Kurama beserta kedua orangtuanya saja. Kakak keduanya tidak ada, ia menghilang entah kemana dan kenapa. Naruko rindu—sangat rindu malah. Jadi, bolehkah ia berharap agar kakaknya itu kembali dan berkumpul lagi bersama mereka?

"Lalu mengapa Ayah tidak berusaha mencari Kak Naru dan membawanya pulang?" tanya Naruko tidak mengerti.

Minato menghela napasnya pelan, apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada anak bungsunya agar paham? Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa sangat-sangat membenci Naruto—anak keduanya. Seingatnya, Naruto bahkan tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun padanya maupun keluarganya. Namun entah mengapa seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa benci itu malah bertumbuh dengan subur di dalam hatinya dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

"Ayah melamun lagi," keluh Naruko sembari menatap meja kerja sang ayah yang dipenuhi berbagai macam berkas berceceran di atasnya. Minato tertawa kikuk, "Maafkan Ayah, oke?" pinta Minato sementara Naruko terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang akan suatu hal.

Sebuah senyum kelewat ceria tercipta diwajah manis Naruko, membuat wajah yang biasanya terlihat pucat itu tampak lebih hidup. "Ruko akan memaafkan Ayah jika Ayah menuruti keinginan Ruko," kata Naruko dengan nada seperti merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Memangnya apa yang Ruko inginkan dari Ayah?" tanya Minato setengah penasaran.

Naruko memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang entah mengapa membuat Minato takut, hal itu terbukti karena bulu kuduk pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba saja meremang setelah melihat senyum Naruko. _Sepertinya keinginan Naruko bukanlah hal yang baik untukku,_ batin Minato setengah pasrah jika memang firasatnya benar.

"Ruko ingin Ayah mencari Kak Naru dan membawanya kembali ke rumah."

Minato membeku setelah mendengar keinginan Naruko. Mencari Naruto, huh? Itu sama sekali tidak pernah ada di daftar _plan_ nya di masa yang akan mendatang. "Tapi Naruko, ayah—" ucapan Minato terpotong karena Naruko.

"Ayah, Ruko mohon," pinta Naruko dengan memasang tampang 'memelas' andalannya, membuat Minato harus ekstra sabar jika sudah menghadapi Naruko dalam _mode kawaii_ -nya. "Sekali Ayah bilang tidak ya tidak, Ru—"

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh Naruko, "Ayaaah," panggil Naruko dengan suara merayu, membuat Minato tak tahan karena sikap Naruko yang semakin ' _kawaii_ ' setiap saatnya. "Baik-baik, Ayah akan mencari kakakmu. Jadi, berhenti memasang tatapan seperti itu, Naruko!" kata Minato yang akhirnya mengalah juga pada sang Anak.

Naruko bersorak gembira, seperti anak kecil yang bahagia karena telah mendapatkan masing-masing sebuah lollipop serta cokelat di tiap-tiap tangannya. "Terima kasih, Ayah!" seru Naruko seraya berhambur ke pelukan Minato. Wanita itu langsung mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri milik sang Ayah yang sudah mulai keriput karena termakan usia namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan sang Ayah.

Minato menghela napasnya lelah. Setelah memastikan Naruko pergi, pria paruh baya itu memanggil sekelompok orang lalu memberi keempatnya masing-masing sebuah foto Naruto, "Cari, temukan dan bawalah gadis ini. Dia adalah anakku yang kedua; Namikaze Naruto. Tahun ini ia berumur dua puluh lima tahun, sementara di foto tersebut ketika ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku ingin kalian membawanya dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kekurangan apapun juga kehadapanku, apa kalian mengerti?!" perintah Minato setelah membagikan foto Naruto yang sudah lama sekali ia simpan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"Kami mengerti," balas orang-orang itu sambil menunduk hormat.

Minato tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah, lakukan tugas kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya!" Setelah memastikan keempat orangnya pergi, Minato memperhatikan foto yang sedari tadi digenggam olehnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

…

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Ino sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan kisah kehidupan Naruto yang baru saja wanita itu ceritakan padanya. "Hmm, begitulah. Aku miris ya?" Naruto berbalik bertanya pada Ino. Ino menatap sahabat barunya sendu, "Tidak juga, aku kagum padamu," puji Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan, menenangkan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Ino. Ah iya, setelah diobati oleh Shion, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menemui Ino—psikiater yang berniat membantunya untuk mengendalikan Kitsune—kepribadiannya yang lain untuk memberikan ketenangan pada batinnya yang belakangan ini sedang tidak tenang. Sementara Utakata, pria itu mendadak mendapat panggilan untuk melaksanakan misi solo berupa pengintaian di suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak diharapkan, Ino. Maka dari itu aku melarikan diri dari dunia mereka dan menjadi diriku yang seperti saat ini. Entah bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku tergabung ke dalam kemiliteran, mereka pasti tambah membenciku. Aku takut mereka akan menyuruhku keluar dari kesatuanku," kata Naruto dengan binar ketakutan terlihat jelas di kedua manik safir indahnya.

"Itu hakmu, mereka tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya padamu. Toh juga bukannya mereka tidak mencarimu selama ini, jadi tak ada yang patut dipermasalahkan," ujar Ino, wanita bersurai pirang itu mencoba membuat sahabatnya tenang walaupun nyatanya masih belum berhasil juga.

"Ayah akan marah padaku. Beliau akan mencambukiku, menggurungku selama beberapa hari di dalam kamar tanpa memberiku makan sedikitpun. Beliau membelengguku, mengikatku pada sebuah rantai tak kasat mata. Beliau membenciku Ino. Ayahku membenciku," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Ino menghela napasnya lelah. Setelah mendengar cerita langsung dari Naruto, wanita itu tahu mengapa Kitsune bisa terbentuk. Karena sikap kedua orang tua Naruto sendirilah yang memicu kepribadian lain itu bangkit. Jadi Ino tidak akan kaget, terlebih pekerjaan Naruto sendirilah yang menyebabkan kepribadiannya itu menjadi seliar ini.

Ino mengulas senyum tipis, "Bukankah masih ada kakekmu—Tuan Sarutobi?" tanya Ino lembut. Naruto menggeleng keras, "Kakek Hiruzen bukanlah kakekku yang sebenarnya. Ia mengangkatku menjadi cucunya sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun," jelas Naruto. Wanita itu merunduk—menatapi lantai marmer yang seakan menarik perhatiannya saat ini, "Sarutobi adalah keluarga angkatku, Ino. Aku tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan mereka."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Wanita pemilik iris aquamarine itu tertawa kecil, "Kau masih mempunyai tempat untuk pulang, Naruto. Sekalipun keluarga Namikaze membenci kehadiranmu. Kau memiliki pengganti mereka untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu akan kasih sayang keluarga," katanya dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya. Ino mengangguk mantap, "Ya, mengapa tidak?" tanyanya membuat Naruto mengulum sebuah senyum tipis, ah Ino lega melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Ino. Kau yang terbaik," ujar Naruto sembari menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ino terkikik, "Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?" tanyanya dengan gerlingan keduanya tertawa lepas. Tanpa ada yang tahu jika seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, mengabadikan beberapa gambar mereka, dan tersenyum misterius kearah keduanya.

"I found you, Namikaze Naruto," bisiknya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Eh gimana klo balasan reviewnya dihilangin? Biar wordsnya nggak kemakan sama balasan review? Ada yang setuju?**

 **(A/N : Setelah ini bakalan ada curhatan Dian, nggak perlu baca tp klo ada yang mau baca silahkan aja, nggak penting-penting amatsih lagian /plak)**

 **Maafkan Diaaann x.x**

 **Dian khilaf nggak update lebih dari dua bulan, maapkan T.T**

 **Ceritanya Januari itu Dian sibuk ngurus undangan, ngetik nama-nama orang yang diundang plus diprintin satu-satu, pegel lagi harus ngetikin satu-satu sementara yang di undang ratusan dan itu pekerjaan Dian yang pegang semua. Jadi pas sekalinya pegang computer pasti ngurusin undangan dulu, nggak ngetik-ngetik deh T.T**

 **Terus, pas Febuari, nah bulan itutuh hajatannya, Dian nggak bisa ngetik karena 2 minggu-an nggak pegang computer karena dirumah berantakan sama barang-barang keperluan hajatan yang numpuk dirumah x.x Jangankan ngetik, sekedar tempat buat gelesoran saja harus nyingkir-nyingkirin barang dulu saking bejubelnya T.T /Maaf jadi curhat x.x**

 **Terus, pas akhir Febuarian tuh baru bisa megang computer :D Sebenernya awalnya Dian udah ngetik cerita ini sampe 5k, eh malah nggak ke save jadilah kesel sendiri:3 /hidup penuh cobaan T.T/**

 **Lanjut ke awal Maret, Dian UTS jadi megang komputernya berkurang kebanyakan megang buku xD Barudeh setelah UTS Dian lanjut ngetik^^ Maaf ya lama, Dian bener-bener nggak bisa buat dua bulan sebelumnya. Gomen T.T  
**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **19 Maret 2017**


	8. Chapter 08 : Masa Lalu Kelam

**Seperti yang sudah Dian janjikan di F*c*b**k, Dian bakalan up malam ini :D Dan alhamdulillahnya memang bisa up malam ini, jadi, happy reading semuanya!**

 **...**

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 08 : Masa Lalu Kelam**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance, Action, etc. (note : bisa berubah-ubah dari chapter ke chapter)**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Military! Awas typo merajalela, dan flashback terjadi dimana saja T.T**

 **...**

 **Naruto menatap Naruko yang sedang bermain di taman yang berada di halaman depan rumah mereka bersama Ayah serta Ibunya melalui jendela yang berada di kamarnya—di lantai kedua. "Ayah, Ibu. Naru ingin seperti Ruko," bisiknya pelan. Setitik airmata jatuh dipipi chubbynya, sementara iris safirnya terlihat meredup—menatap ketiganya dalam keheningan yang seolah sudah menjadi temannya.**

 **"Nona—" Amaru—maid pribadi Naruto memanggil dari belakang. Amaru adalah seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun, meskipun terbilang muda ia mendapat tugas untuk menemani nonanya—Namikaze Naruto yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya.**

 **"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak." Naruto menyahuti tanpa membalikan badannya setelah sebelumnya menghapus airmata yang tanpa disengaja turun membuat pipi gembilnya basah. Amaru meringis, "Nona, jangan panggil saya kakak," pinta Amaru setengah memohon, namun sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh sang Nona.**

 **Naruto mengabaikan Amaru sejenak, iris safirnya menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dengan jelas dikedua mata adiknya—Naruko. Naruko memohon ampun saat Minato menggelitiki perutnya, sementara Kushina tertawa melihat kelakuan suami serta anak keduanya hingga airmata menetes saking terlalu banyak tertawa.**

 **Naruto terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya bukan Naruko yang selalu bisa mendapat perhatian kedua orangtuanya, dirinya hanya seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sudah biasa diabaikan, jadi mana mungkin ia bisa merasakan apa yang Naruko rasakan?**

 **Sejenak dadanya berdenyut nyeri, membuat Naruto meringis sembari meremat tepat di dadanya itu. "Kak, mengapa disini sakit?" Naruto bertanya pada Amaru yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap emerald milik Amaru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**

 **Amaru menghela napasnya yang ditahannya sejak tadi, "Nona, anda ingin ke taman kota tidak?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto menggeleng, "Kurama-nii dimana, kak?" Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Amaru.**

 **"Tuan Muda sedang pergi dari tadi, Nona." Naruto kecil menghela napasnya dengan wajah lesu. Diabaikan lagi, lagi-lagi diabaikan kembali, pikir Naruto miris. Naruto kecil secara tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, disusul Amaru dibelakangnya mengekori.**

 **"Nona, anda ingin kemana?" tanya Amaru setengah berteriak karena jaraknya dengan sang Nona mulai berjauhan.**

 **Naruto terkikik, melalui ekor matanya gadis itu melirik Amaru yang berlari kepayahan. Niatnya sih ingin menyamai larinya, namun ternyata tidak bisa. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Kak!" Naruto setengah berteriak, "Aku hanya ingin bermain ke tempat Sasuke. Aku bosan dirumah," lanjutnya kemudian sembari beralasan.**

 **Dan akhirnya Naruto tidak terlihat lagi setelah tertelan belokan, sementara Amaru menghentikan larinya. "Sasuke?" gumannya pelan, "Siapa? Rasa-rasanya aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu," lanjutnya sembari berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat. Kedua mata emerald gadis itu membola, "Uchiha... Sasuke, kah?"**

 **Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengulum senyumnya, "Hati-hati, Nona."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Suke!"**

 **Naruto berhambur memeluk Sasuke ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk menyender dibawah pohon rindang. Sasuke tersentak kaget, bola mata yang tadinya terpejam sekarang menjadi terbuka sepenuhnya, "Naruto?"**

 **Sedetik kemudian seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap yang memiliki tanda lahir di daerah hidungnya itu muncul diantara keduanya, "Wah wah wah, sepertinya Naru-chan merindukan adikku yang manis, hum?" godanya membuat Naruto sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.**

 **Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya, "Itachi-nii!" protesnya dengan nada lucu, Itachi tertawa sementara Sasuke mendengus. "Itachi, siapa yang da—eh Naru-chan!" Mikoto langsung menghampiri Naruto lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Diciuminya wajah Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa lepas.**

 **"Baa-chan, hentikan, ahahaha."**

 **Mikoto menyudahi acaranya, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke dalam. Bibi membuat kue tadi, Naru-chan mau coba?" tanya Mikoto sembari menggiring ketiganya memasuki rumah utama keluarga Uchiha.**

 **.**

 **"Bwa-chwan, kuenya enwak, hum!" Mikoto terkikik mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dalam kondisi mulut yang penuh. "Telan dahulu makanannya Naru-chan, jangan berbicara sambil makan," Ibu dari dua anak itu memberi wejangan singkat pada Naruto.**

 **"Naru-chan suka?" tanya Mikoto setelah melihat Naruto sudah menghabiskan kue kering yang tadi berada di tangannya. Naruto mengangguk semangat, dengan cengiran sebagai ciri khasnya dan juga acungan ibu jarinya kedepan gadis itu berucap, "Baa-chan yang terbaik!" puji Naruto dengan wajah ceria.**

 **Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, pemuda itu mendekati Naruto dan Ibunya yang sedang mengobrol tanpa memerdulikan kedua anaknya yang berada disekitarnya. Dengan jailnya Sasuke mengambil wadah yang menjadi tempat kue yang sedari tadi Naruto makan lalu dibawanya jauh-jauh dari sang pirang.**

 **Naruto yang sedari tadi meraba-raba sekelilingnya mencari kue yang sedari tadi ia nikmati. Hingga akhirnya iris safirnya menangkap sebuah moment(?) dimana Sasuke pergi sembari memnawa kotak berisi kue-kue buatan Ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto.**

 **"SASUKEEEE JAHAAAATT!" teriakan membahana Naruto terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah Uchiha.**

 **Naruto berlari kearah Uchiha Fugaku yang sedang menyesap kopinya nikmat dengan sebuah Koran berada ditangan kirinya. "Oji-chan!" Naruto berhambur memeluk kaki seseorang yang dipanggilnya paman secara tiba-tiba. Fugaku hampir saja tersedak kopi yang beberapa saat yang lalu sukses ditelannya akibat Naruto.**

 **Pria paruh baya itu menaruh kopinya di atas nakas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, bersamaan dengan Koran yang tadi dibacanya. Fugaku menghela napasnya saat mendapati tatapan Naruto yang berbinar karena airmata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.**

 **"Uchiha Sasuke, kau apakan Naruto hingga seperti ini?" tanya Fugaku dengan suara beratnya. Sasuke mendengus keras, "Dasar pengadu," gerutunya sebal.**

 **Beginilah jadinya jika Naruto sudah berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, semuanya menjadi di luar kebiasaan mereka. Haha!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah puas bermain dengan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto akhirnya izin untuk pulang. Well, setidaknya jika kakaknya sedang pergi ia akan mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha sesekali. Lagipula mereka tidak keberatan, mereka tidak menolak keberadaannya yang membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, tidak seperti keluarganya.**

 **"Naru pulang."**

 **"Darimana saja kau?" suara berat seseorang mengentikan langkahnya. "Ayah," guman Naruto singkat ketika iris safirnya bertemu pandang dengan iris safir sang ayah yang dingin.**

 **"Jawab aku, Naruto!"**

 **Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah sang ayah. "Naru tadi main ke rumah teman," akunya terdengar seperti cicitan. "Hingga malam seperti ini?" suara Minato meninggi, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Ya, ayah."**

 **Minato menggeram marah, "Mau jadi apa kau nanti? Ingin menjadi jalang, hah?!" Minato setengah berteriak, amarahnya seketika meledak-ledak. Naruto yang sebelumnya dikatai 'jalang' oleh ayahnya sendiri hanya diam ditempatnya.**

 **"Jawab aku, anak sialan!"**

 **PLAK!**

 **Naruto jatuh terduduk setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dipipi kirinya. Ia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati, dan menggigit bibir dalamnya guna menahan ringisan akibat rasa perih yang melanda bagian pipi kirinya.**

 **Kurama yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya karena terganggu dengan suara berisik di lantai bawah. Iris rubynya menangkap sosok adiknya jatuh terduduk dengan pipi kiri yang memerah akibat tamparan Minato. Kurama akhirnya buka suara, "Ayah, jangan marahi Naru lagi," pintanya memohon.**

 **Minato melirik Kurama yang baru saja datang itu melalui ekor matanya, "Diam ditempatmu, Namikaze Kurama! Biarkan ayah memberi pelajaran pada jalang kecil ini," balas Minato terdengar tak berperasaan.**

 **Kurama terdiam ditempatnya, tidak bisa berkutik. Maafkan kakak, Naru, batinnya dengan tangan terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Kurama melirik kearah Naruko yang sedang asyik menonton telivisi kabel bersama sang Ibu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran antara Minato dan Naruto.**

 **Kurama mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Naruto yang sedang dimarahi Minato habus-habisan. Iris rubynya menatap sendu sang adik, apalagi setelah melihat tatapan Naruto yang terlihat kosong. Tunggu kakak, Naruto, batinnya. Sebentar lagi, kamu hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi, batin Kurama dengan tekad yang kuat.**

 **...**

 **10th ago**

 **Seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun turun dari lantai atas, lengkap dengan seragam putih abu-abunya serta sebuah tas yang sudah tersampir dipunggungnya. Dia adalah; Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina—namun sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze.**

 **Naruto menatap datar keluarganya yang sudah berada di meja makan tanpa memerdulikannya. Hanya ada Minato, Kushina, dan Naruko, tidak ada dirinya, ataupun kakakknya—karena Kurama sedang menuntut ilmu di luar negeri.**

 **Dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto menghampiri 'keluarga'nya di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi di salah satu sisinya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana. Ia mengambil sepotong roti lalu mengoleskannya selai cokelat di atasnya dan memakannya secara perlahan.**

 **"Ne, Ayah, Ibu, kemarin Ruko dapat nilai sembilan puluh loh di pelajaran Matematika," suara Naruko menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto namun ia tetap diam dan melanjutkan acara makannya.**

 **"Ohya? Selamat ya, sayang. Kamu pasti bekerja keras untuk hal itu. Karena itu, nanti sepulang sekolah Ibu akan memasakkan ramen kesukaanmu. Ruko mau?" kali ini suara Kushina—Ibunya yang terdengar. Naruto tetap diam, mendengarkan.**

 **"Yeay, ramen! Terima kasih, Ibu!"**

 **"Sama-sama, sayang."**

 **Hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu menelan potongan rotinya yang terakhir lalu menyambar segelas susu cokelat yang sudah tersaji tak jauh di depannya, meminumnya hingga tandas tanpa sisa.**

 **"Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk makanannya," katanya dengan nada dingin yang begitu kentara. Ia bangkit lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Naruto melirik sekilas keluarganya melalui ekor matanya. Terlihat keduanya sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Naruko—adiknya.**

 **Bahkan mereka tidak membalas salamku, apa yang kuharapkan? Batin Naruto tertawa miris. Sedetik kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Apapun yang terjadi, gadis itu tidak akan membenci mereka. Mereka kedua orangtuaku, batin Naruto. Apapun yang mereka lakukan padaku aku akan menerimanya, lanjutnya lagi. Sekalipun hal itu akan menyakitiku nanti, batinnya berbisik pilu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Psst, lihat. Itu kakaknya Naruko, sepertinya berulah lagi. Padahal masih pagi ya," dua orang gadis berseragam SMP sedang berbisik-bisik setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka melihat Naruto sedang berlarian sementara sekelompok gadis dibelakangnya sedang ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas sembari berkacak pinggang.**

 **Naruko terdiam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, seolah tidak terganggu dengan pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang tidak sengaja didengar olehnya tadi. "Kak Naruto," guman gadis yang sudah menginjak bangku SMP kelas 7 itu pelan.**

 **.**

 **Naruko lagi-lagi terdiam ketika mendapati lokernya sudah dijejali berbagai macam kertas dan sampah. Kertas-kertas itu berisikan kata-kata yang terdengar kasar dan terkesan jahat, namun untuk Naruko tidak lagi—karena ia sudah terbiasa.**

 **Dengan telaten, gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu memungutinya hingga lokernya kembali bersih, tidak benar-benar bersih sih, hanya saja masih tercium bau busuk yang menyengat dari lokernya yang sudah pasti berasal dari sampah-sampah yang menjejali lokernya tadi.**

 **Naruko menghela napasnya kasar. Namun, untuk sejenak iris birunya terpaku pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Wajah Naruko seketika itu juga berubah menjadi pucat, tangannya sontak menutupi hidungnya agar bau busuk itu tidak terlalu menyengat dari sesuatu yang baru saja ia temukan itu. Mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, lalu dengan napas tertahan ia mengambil sesuatu itu dengan perlahan.**

 **Sesuatu itu adalah bangkai tikus yang sudah mati. Dan ia yakin, itu berasal dari salah seorang yang sangat benci dengan kakaknya—Namikaze Naruto. Naruko berani bersumpah, seseorang itu pasti dengan sengaja memasukkan bangkai tikus itu ke dalam lokernya, bukan loker kakaknya. Karena Naruko tahu, seperti apa kakaknya itu, dan ia yakin jika tidak ada yang berani menindas kakaknya karena jika tidak Naruto tidak akan segan-segan membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih jahat.**

 **Setelah membuang bangkai tikus itu, Naruko segera mengambil sebuah minyak wangi semprot yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, lalu menyemprotkan sebanyak-banyaknya hingga bau busuk itu hilang dari lokernya dengan tidak sabar.**

 **Napasnya naik turun, tidak karuan. Selama ini Naruko selalu diam karena ia memang pendiam dan tidak mau mencari masalah di sekolahnya, ia diam karena ia pikir itu tidak akan membuatnya terlibat suatu permasalahan. Namun nyatanya ia salah, diam hanya akan menambah masalah yang sebenarnya tidak dilakukan olehnya.**

 **"Kak Naruto, aku benci padamu," gumannya pelan sembari terus menerus menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke lokernya yang sebenarnya sudah wangi. "Aku benar-benar membencimu karena kaulah kehidupan sekolahku menjadi hancur berantakan," lanjutnya lagi. "Aku membencimu, Kak. Benar-benar membenci dirimu," bisik Naruko dengan nada yang terdengar jahat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto menatap ibunya yang sedang berkebun siang ini, wanita paruh baya itu sedang asyik bersenandung ria sembari mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh dan berkembang di kebun kesayangannya.**

 **Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Ibu—"**

 **"Ruko pulang!" suara lain menyapa indera pendengarannya.**

 **Kushina yang mendengar suara Naruko pun menoleh, mengulum senyum manisnya dan mulai merapikan alat-alat berkebunnya. Naruko maju menghampiri Kushina yang sebelumnya sudah mencuci tangannya lalu memeluk sang Ibu, sementara Kushina mengusap puncak kepala Naruko penuh sayang.**

 **Naruto yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Irisnya berubah menyendu melihat perhatian yang diberikan Kushina kepada Naruko. Aku ingin seperti Naruko, mendapat perhatian ayah dan ibu, batinnya berbicara. Namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa, lanjutnya lagi di dalam hati dengan sendu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8th ago**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Ujian Kelulusan Naruto**

 **Siang ini Naruto sudah rapih dengan pakaian kasualnya serta sebuah tas punggung berwarna hitam senada dengan roknya. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya guna mencari seseorang. Hingga akhirnya iris birunya menemukan sosok Kurama sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa sembari menonton acara berita yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu stasiun tv swasta.**

 **Kakaknya itu sedang liburan semester, jadi wajar saja jika ia pulang ke Jepang. Katanya sih rindu dengan adik-adiknya, hahaha! Alasan macam apa itu? pikir Naruto dalam hati sembari terkekeh singkat.**

 **"Kak Ku!" Naruto berseru, memanggil nama kakaknya hingga membuat sang empu menoleh. Dengan pandangan yang terkesan menilai penampilannya akhirnya Kurama angkat bicara, "Kau ingin kemana, Naru? Pergi berkencan?" tanyanya sedetik kemudian.**

 **Dengan pandangan yang terkesan menilai penampilannya akhirnya Kurama angkat bicara, "Kau ingin kemana, Naru? Pergi berkencan?" tanyanya sedetik kemudian**

 **"Pergi berkencan? Apa kakak serius?" tanya Naruto sembari menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi untuk belajar bersama dengan teman," Naruto menjelaskan. Kurama tersenyum misterius, "Teman atau pacar?" godanya sedetik kemudian.**

 **Naruto mencubit pinggang kakaknya hingga membuat Kurama mengaduh kesakitan, "Jangan menggodaku, Kak!" katanya sebal. Kurama tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah, selagi Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada." Naruto membalas senyum Kurama tak kalah manis, "Terima kasih, Kak. Naru pergi dulu," pamitnya sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah mendapati seseorang yang ingin ia temui sudah menunggu di tempat perjanjian mereka, perpustakaan kota. Seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam bermodel pantat ayam, dialah; Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam bermodel pantat ayam, dialah; Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak terlambat. Aku saja yang terlalu awal berangkatnya," jelasnya. "Jadi, kita mulai dari mana sesi pembelajaran kita kali ini?"**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, mereka menjatuhkan pilihan pada mata pelajaran Matematika. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Naruto untuk belajar bersama, namun karena desakan juga keinginan Sasuke membantunya belajar membuatnya menyetujuinya. Lagi pula niatan baik seseorang tidak boleh ditolak 'kan?**

 **Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam, tiba-tiba teringat keluarganya yang entah sudah pulang atau belum. Aku pasti akan dimarahi ayah, pikir Naruto lesu. Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Sasuke masih terus menjelaskan materi yang diajarkan.**

 **Sementara itu, seseorang yang sedang mengawasi berada tak jauh dari keduanya. Seseorang itu sedang menunduk dalam, asyik membaca sebuah buku literatur dengan tenangnya seolah-olah sedang tidak mengawasi keduanya.**

 **Seseorang itu sedang menunduk dalam, asyik membaca sebuah buku literatur dengan tenangnya seolah-olah sedang tidak mengawasi keduanya**

 **.**

 **Naruto menahan tawanya ketika mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi masam. "Kau belum mengerti juga?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, Sasuke lebih tak percaya lagi saat melihat Naruto menangguk. "Oh Tuhan," jerit Sasuke sembari mengusap rambut hitamnya frustasi. Naruto tertawa sesaat lalu berdeham saat Sasuke melotot kearahnya dengan tatapan galak. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Memangnya ada yang lucu? pikirnya masam.**

 **"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto sembari menggeleng. "Wajahmu lucu, Sas!" lanjutnya sedetik kemudian. Sasuke mendengus, "Sebenarnya apa yang berada di dalam sini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. Sang empu yang kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk mendesis tidak suka.**

 **"Baiklah-baiklah," Sasuke akhirnya tidak menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto kembali. "Bagaimana jika kita sudahi dulu acara belajarnya?" Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto yang mengenyrit keheranan, "Kurasa otak bebalmu butuh refreshing sejenak," katanya sedetik kemudian, terdengar seperti mengejek. Wajah Naruto memerah, menahan amarah, tidak terima jika dikatai bebal oleh Sasuke, "Dasar teme pantat ayam sialaaaan!"**

 **Akhirnya keduanya keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut tanpa sadar jika seseorang yang mengawasi mereka juga ikut keluar, dan kembali membuntuti keduanya tanpa mereka berdua disadari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang berada di pusat kota. Naruto sibuk dengan ice cream yang berada di tangannya, sementara Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dengan nyaman di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang rindang.**

 **"Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil ice cream milikmu," kata Sasuke sembari terkekeh geli melihat Naruto makan ice cream tidak rapih, belepotan di sana-sini. "Kau ini," Sasuke mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya lalu melap sisa-sisa ice cream yang menempel di wajah Naruto.**

 **Naruto mendengus, "Aku sudah sedari dulu seperti ini. Kau cari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan ya?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menyipit, tajam. Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ah, atau kau yang sengaja berbuat seperti ini agar mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan percaya diri yang sudah kelewat overnya.**

 **Naruto tertawa keras, sampai-sampai ice cream yang berada di tangannya terjatuh ke tanah. "Dasar bodoh!" pekiknya kencang lalu dengan tidak sopannya memukul kepala Sasuke keras, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Uchiha," lanjut Naruto setelah mendapat pelototan cuma-cuma dari Sasuke.**

 **"Perlakuan romantis apa? Kau kira aku menyukaimu huh? Atau.. malah kau yang menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto sakrastik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku menyukaimu," jawabnya dengan santai. Naruto tertegun, sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah membuat Sasuke bingung. "Jangan bodoh, Sas. Kau menyukaiku? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu."**

 **Gigi Sasuke gemeletuk, dikiranya aku sedang bercanda apa? tanyanya masam di dalam hati. "Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai sahabatku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Naruto berdeham guna menghentikan tawanya, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak paham saja tentang semua perasaan itu."**

 **"Maksudmu?"**

 **"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Sas."**

 **"Berkaitan dengan mereka, huh?"**

 **"Seperti itulah kenyataannya."**

 **"Ingin kubantu agar kau memahaminya?" tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Ah, entah mengapa ia gampang sekali untuk tersenyum dihadapan Naruto, padahal jika dihadapkan dengan orang lain hanya ada wajah sedatar triplek-lah yang menjadi andalannya itu?**

 **"Boleh saja, tetapi perlahan ya? Aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu."**

 **"Tentu saja."**

 **Sementara itu, seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan keduanya di balik pohon yang rindang tanpa disadari oleh keduanya.**

 **.**

 **Naruto menatap pasar malam di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar**

 **Naruto menatap pasar malam di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya... lucu?**

 **"Kau ingin bermain tidak?" tanya Sasuke sembari memperhatikan pasar di hadapannya yang semakin ramai jika semakin larut. "Ayo!" jawab Naruto, dengan bersemangatnya ia menarik lengan Sasuke mendekati sebuah permainan kincir besar, bianglala.**

 **Setelah bermain bianglala, Naruto menarik Sasuke menuju permainan kora-kora, lalu beralih ke komidi putar, hingga ombak banyu. Selama itu, mereka tertawa bersama, terkadang ada saja perkataan-perkataan konyol mereka yang mengundang tawa. Hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang karena malam sudah larut.**

 **Begitupula dengan seseorang yang mengikuti keduanya sedari tadi, pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pengintaiannya sejak tadi ketahuan. "Senang melihatmu bahagia, adikku sayang," kata seseorang itu sembari mengulas sebuah senyum menawan. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Kurama; kakak dari Namikaze Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Tumben sudah gelap, pikir Naruto dengan kengenyritan dalam. Gadis itu melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah jam yang melingkar di sana, "Pukul sepuluh malam," gumannya singkat.**

 **Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba lampu yang sebelumnya padam menjadi menyala. Disusul dengan derap langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya serta tepuk tangan seseorang.**

 **"Bagus, kau baru pulang, eh?" sebuah suara merdu menyambut kedatangannya.**

 **Naruto membeku, itu suara Ibunya; Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap sang Ibu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari memasang sebuah senyum menawan.**

 **"Sayang! Lihat anakmu yang satu ini. Anakmu ini baru pulang setelah keluyuran sedari tadi," adu Kushina pada Minato yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya.**

 **Naruto melirik ke arah Ayahnya yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas sebuah sofa empuk. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar kala iris safirnya bersibobrok dengan iris safir sang Ayah yang tajam.**

 **"Namikaze Naruto, dari mana saja kau? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Minato dengan suara beratnya. Kushina yang berada di hadapan Naruto bersidekap dada. Naruto terkekeh ditempatnya, "Apa maksud Ayah? Bersikaplah seperti biasanya!"**

 **Minato yang mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu hanya bisa menggeram. "Apa kau ingin berubah menjadi anak pembangkang?" tanya Minato sembari menahan napasnya, kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu terkepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih.**

 **Kurama yang mendengar pertengkaran antara Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun, begitupula dengan Naruko. Mereka mendapati Naruto sedang mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap wajah Minato yang sedang mengeras. Minato menggertakan giginya, apa-apaan wajah datarnya itu? Minta diberi hukuman? pikirnya geram. "Jawab aku, Namikaze Naruto!"**

 **"Apa yang harus kujawab, A-Y-A-H?" tanya Naruto balik dengan mengeja kata 'Ayah' yang terdengar mengejek di pendengaran Minato. "Bukankah kalian yang telah membuatku hingga seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis, namun tidak dengan matanya yang terkesan dingin.**

 **"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" kini Kushina yang malah balik bertanya. Naruto menatap Ibunya lalu kembali berkata, "Kalian mengacuhkanku. Ayah suka sekali memberiku hukuman jika aku salah dimatanya, dan Ibu, kau malah diam saja melihat semua itu dan menutup kedua matamu dari kenyataan tersebut."**

 **"Kakaklah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan diriku. Ia selalu ada untukku, dan yang selalu menghibur dan mendekat kepadaku ketika kalian malah menjauhiku. Namun apa nyatanya? Kalian malah memisahkanku darinya!" bentak Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi. Pada saat itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya, seorang Namikaze Naruto membentak kedua orangtuanya.**

 **"Aku sudah nyaman bersama kakak, dia adalah tempatku mengadu, bercerita tentang keseharianku ketika kalian semua tidak memperdulikanku. Tapi mengapa kalian mengambilnya juga? Kalian menjauhkanku darinya dengan dalih belajar di luar negeri sesuai dengan kemauan Ayah," Naruto berkata dingin.**

 **"Aku mencoba untuk tidak bersikap egois, aku tetap diam dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan baik walau sebenarnya aku tidak baik-baik saja. Ayah yang sering sekali menghukumku, memberiku cambukan, pukulan, juga hinaan membuatnya bangkit, terlahir dengan segala kebencian yang ada, menggantikan keberadaanku ketika ayah sedang menghukumku."**

 **Kurama yang tidak mengerti dimana arah pembicaraan adiknya pun bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Naru?" tanya pria beriris ruby itu tak mengerti. Naruto terkekeh, "Kakak tidak perlu mengetahuinya," jawab Naruto, membuat Kurama semakin penasaran.**

 **Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah sang Ayah yang mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. "Ada apa, Yah? Ayah ingin menghukumku kembali?" tanya Naruto. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan santai. "Ayo Yah, kedua pipiku bebas. Ayah tidak mau menamparnya?" tanya Naruto dengan tenangnya.**

 **Kurama yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya bisa takjub, adiknya melawan kedua orangtuanya untuk yang pertama kalinya?** _ **Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi,**_ **pikirnya konyol. Kurama mencubit lengannya sendiri lalu mendesis karena kesakitan, menandakan jika ia memang sedang tidak bermimpi saat ini.**

 **Naruto tertawa sesaat, "Ini bukan mimpi, Kak," jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Kurama menghela napasnya,** _ **apa adiknya seorang peramal?**_ **tanyanya ngawur dalam hati. "Dan aku bukan peramal. Jadi hentikan segala macam pemikiran-pemikiran anehmu itu kak!" jawab Naruto setengah gemas dengan tingkah kakaknya.**

 **"Kak Naru—" Naruko yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, namun sayang ucapannya dipotong oleh perkataan Naruto. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau baik terhadapku, adikku sayang! Nyatanya kau sama bencinya denganku seperti mereka," ujar Naruto dingin sembari menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.**

" **Jangan memakai topeng busukmu dihadapanku, Naruko! Karena aku sudah mengetahuinya, dan dia memang bodoh karena terus saja diam diri dan selalu menutup matanya ketika dunia dengan kejamnya membenci dirinya, cih!" Naruto berujar ambigu, keempatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.**

" **Jaga bicaramu pada adikmu, Naruto! Dan bersikaplah sopan dengan kedua orangtua mu dan juga kakakmu!" Minato meninggikan suaranya, sementara Naruko yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut akan perubahan drastic untuk malam ini.**

 **Naruto tertawa keras, "Untuk apa aku menjaga omonganku, Ayah? Sementara kalian terus saja mencacimaki diriku?" Naruto memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai dengan indahnya, "Untuk poin nomor dua, aku selalu menjaga agar aku terlihat sopan dihadapan kalian," Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Bukan begitu, kak?"**

 **Kurama yang sedang melamun akhirnya tersadar, dengan gagap pria itu menjawab, "I—iya. Naru selalu bersikap sopan kepada Ayah dan Ibu." Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, "** _ **See?**_ **Ayah lihat? Kakak saja mengetahuinya. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian, maka dari itu kalian tidak pernah melihatku dengan segala kesopananku dihadapan kalian," keluh Naruto sedetik kemudian.**

 **Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar, senyumnya menghilang dengan cepat digantikan oleh wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Hingga akhirnya aku muak dengan segala kesopanan itu yang sama sekali tidak kalian gubris."**

 **Naruto mulai melangkah. Gadis itu melewati tubuh Kushina, Naruko, hingga Kurama yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tepat dihadapan Minato, sang Ayah.**

 **Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah sang Ayah yang masih mengeras dengan tatapan dingin yang terlihat menusuk. Tangan-tangan mulus Naruto merangkak naik ke atas, menyusuri wajah sebelah kanan sang Ayah yang sudah sedikit keriput karena termakan usia.**

" **Apa aku salah, Ayah?"**

 **PLAK!**

 **Minato menampar pipi kiri Naruto keras hingga gadis itu terduduk dibawah. Naruto bangkit, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi kanannya yang belum terkena tamparan lalu berujar, "Ayo Yah, tampar aku lagi. Pipi kananku masih belum Ayah tampar, bukan? Buktikan pada Ibu, Naruko dan Kakak jika aku kuat dengan segala tekanan dan kekerasan yang ada di rumah ini!"**

 **Kurama terpaku ditempatnya, tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Adiknya sakit? Ah rasanya tidak mungkin. Pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bertindak seperti saat ini. Pria itu menatap sendu Naruto,** _ **tunggu kakak sebentar lagi, Naru. Kakak hanya butuh kekuatan dan sedikit kekuasaan untuk menentang keputusan Ayah,**_ **batin Kurama bertekad kuat.**

 **Naruko yang terkejut melihat Ayahnya menampar kakak perempuannya hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Rasa-rasanya hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat sang kakak diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun sayang, rasa kemanusiaannya telah terhapus dan tergantikan oleh rasa benci yang sudah tumbuh dengan subur dihatinya.**

 **Lain Naruko, lain juga dengan Kushina. Wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya melihat semua kejadian itu yang terjadi begitu cepat. Ada rasa tidak menyangka karena anak keduanya bisa berani menentang Ayahnya seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.**

" **KAU?!"**

 **Naruto tersenyum meremehkan kala melihat tangan Ayahnya menggantung di atas tanpa bisa menggapai pipi kanannya untuk ditampar, tampaknya pria paruh baya itu bimbang antara ingin menampar Naruto atau tidak.**

" **Mengapa Ayah menahan diri? Ayo tampar aku jika Ayah ingin. Bukankah itu yang selama ini Ayah lakukan padaku? Menamparku? Memberiku hukuman? Mencambukiku?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.**

" **Aku bahkan lebih senang tinggal dikediaman Uchiha karena mereka menerimaku dengan tulus. Aku mendapatkan kasih sayang di sana," aku Naruto dengan kekehan pelan. "Miris bukan, Yah? Aku malah pergi kekeluarga lain guna mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri? Sementara dikeluarga ini aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan penderitaan selama ada di keluarga ini. DI KELUARGA BUSUK INI!"**

 **Minato yang geram karena melihat Naruto yang semakin mengundang amarahnya. Apalagi saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak.**

 **Minato akhirnya kalap, emosi sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lebih lama lagi. Pria paruh baya itu melepas ikat pinggang yang sebelumnya terpasang dengan rapih di celananya. Minato menggulung ujung ikat pinggang kulitnya yang berupa logam itu lalu diubah menjadi sebuah pegangan dilengannya.**

 **Dengan cepat, pria paruh baya itu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu mencambukinya dengan ikat pinggang tadi dengan keras, berkali-kali dan tanpa ampun.**

 **Naruto sendiri yang sedang dicambuki seperti itu menampilkan seringaiannya sesaat, membuat Naruko yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto terjatuh sempat merinding karena melihat seringaian kakaknya itu walau sekilas.**

 **Lain halnya dengan Kurama, pria itu hanya bisa menggertakan giginya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa guna menghentikan aksi gila Ayahnya. Kedua iris rubynya beralih menatap sosok Naruto yang masih dicambuki Ayahnya hanya terdiam dan tidak menjerit kesakitan.**

 _ **Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Mengapa kau tidak menangis kesakitan karena cambukan-cambukan itu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kakakmu ini? Seberapa berat beban dan kesakitan yang kau tanggung selama berada di keluarga ini, Naruto? Bisakah kau membaginya sedikit denganku agar bebanmu sedikit berkurang?**_ **Batin Kurama bertanya-tanya, dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawab oleh dan di dengar oleh Naruto.**

 **Lain Kurama, lain lagi dengan Kushina. Ibu tiga anak itu masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun juga, ia hanya bisa menatapi anak gadisnya yang terdiam dan tidak menjerit ataupun menangis karena cambukan suaminya. Ia terlalu syok dan bingung harus berbuat apa.**

 **Kita kembali ke Minato. Pria paruh baya itu menggeram kesal kala mendapati Naruto diam saja ketika dicambukinya, akhirnya ia mengubah ikat pinggang itu menjadi ujung logam yang ada di salah satu sisi ikat pinggangnya lah yang akan mengenai tubuh Naruto.**

 **Dengan cepat dank eras, Minato menghantamkan logam itu ke punggung puteri sulungnya yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi akibat cambukan-cambukan itu. Minato semakin mempercepat cambukannya, "Mengapa kau tidak menangis dan meraung kesakitan lalu memohon ampun agar aku menghentikan hukumanmu itu, Naruto?!" tanya Minato tanpa menurunkan kecepatan cambukannya.**

 **Naruto terkekeh, lama kelamaan kekehannya itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang begitu keras, "Untuk apa aku menangis dan meraung kesakitan seperti katamu itu, Ayah? Lalu memohon padamu? Dan tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua Ayah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak kalah tingginya.**

" **Karena aku sudah berteman baik dengan segala kesakitan itu. Aku hidup dibawah bayang-bayang kalian membenciku! Andai tidak ada Kakak dan keluarga Uchiha serta 'dia' yang menyemangatiku. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat tanpa bisa pulang kembali, AYAH!"**

 **Naruto membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba, menangkap ikat pinggang yang beberapa centi lagi ingin mengenai punggungnya lalu menariknya keras hingga membuat ikat pinggang tersebut terlepas dari genggaman Minato.**

 **Naruto bangkit, tanpa memperdulikan baju berwarna abu-abunya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah pada bagian punggungnya karena terkena darah akibat luka-luka yang dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri.**

" **Ayah tau? Aku menjadi seperti ini karena kalian. Kalian yang membuatku bangkit dan menjadi seliar ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan kalian menuntutku untuk kembali takkan aku gubris. Aku akan mendiamkan kalian serta mengacuhkan kalian seperti halnya kalian mengacuhkanku."**

" **Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bersikap sopan lagi terhadap kalian, karena aku muak dengan segala kesopanan yang kutunjukkan pada kalian namun kalian anggap itu semua hanya sebagai ilusi belaka."**

" **Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini, terutama kalian semua. Hidupku; sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Dan aku bertahan hingga saat ini hanya untuk mereka yang menyayangiku dan menganggapku ada. Jadi, kumohon, bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Jangan perdulikan aku dan anggaplah aku tak kasat mata seperti biasanya."**

 **Setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang berada di hatinya. Naruto menatap dingin Minato lalu berlalu melewati sang Ayah tanpa berkata apapun juga.**

 **Hingga akhirnya Naruto naik ke lantai atas, menyisakan keheningan berat yang mencekampada lantai bawah.**

 **.**

 **Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Naruto memasuki kamar mandinya, menanggalkan semua pakaiannya hingga terlihatlah banyak sekali luka yang ada di punggungnya baik yang lama maupun yang baru akibat sang Ayah.**

 **Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk mandi dibawah guyuran shower tanpa memperdulikan luka-luka barunya berdenyut sakit karena terkena air. Naruto tetap melanjutkan acara mandinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian tidur yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya.**

 **Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya lalu mengguman, "Aku lelah sekali, Tuhan. Kumohon beri aku kekuatan untuk menjalani semuanya dengan ikhlas, Aamiin." Doa Naruto sebelum tidur, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap karena kantuk yang menyerang.**

 **Naruto benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada malam. Kesadarannya diambil penuh oleh Kitsune malam itu, dan Kitsune lah yang mengatakan segala keluh-kesah yang selama ini Naruto pendam seorang diri tanpa berani mengungkapkannya pada orang lain. Menjadikannya sebagai rahasia kelam yang hanya boleh diketahuinya seorang diri, tidak dibagi kepada orang lain.**

 **Sejak saat itu, keluarga Naruto bersikap cuek pada Naruto.**

 **Minato yang sering melakukan tindak kekerasan pada puteri sulungnya itu tidak pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan lagi. Naruto sempat bingung awalnya, namun ia tetap bersyukur pada akhirnya.** _ **Mungkin Tuhan menjawab doa-doaku,**_ **pikir Naruto sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri.**

 **Setelah saat itu semuanya berubah. Kurama pun secara tiba-tiba kembali dengan dalih ingin menghabiskan sisa liburannya dengan teman-teman sekampusnya.**

 **Kushina tetap menjalani perannya sebagi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Namun wanita beranak tiga itu sudah tidakperduli lagi jika Naruto pulang larut malam. Sepertinya memarahi Naruto malam itu membuatnya syok, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.**

 **Lain lagi halnya dengan Naruko. Adiknya itu tidak pernah lagi menunjukan rasa bencinya pada Naruto. Gadis yang saat ini duduk di kelas sembilan itu hanya diam saja jika Naruto membuat masalah. Sepertinya kejadian itu memberinya pelajaran berharga agar tidak menganggu kakaknya.**

 **Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Dengan langkah riang, Naruto menjalani sisa-sisa harinya, melewati Ujian Kelulusannya dengan baik dan saat dimana hari kelulusannya tiba, ia malah menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi.**

 **Tanpa ada yang perduli.**

 **Tanpa ada yang perduli.**

 **Dan, sekali lagi.**

 **Tanpa ada yang perduli.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Huaaa akhirnya bisa publish juga T.T**

 **Sumpah, sama sekali nggak ada ide buat chapter ini kemaren-kemaren. Eh, ide malah nongol tadi pas Dian lagi nonton streaming DotS di salah satu situs di internet xD**

 **Saking ide ngalirnya, kemarin-kemarin yang baru 2k, Dian kebut sampai akhirnya 5k gegara ide lagi ngalir lancar, xixixi xD Tapi, by the way busway, ini chapter terpanjang buat Dian loh, sebelumnya nggak sampai tembus 5k murni buat ceritanya doang xD**

 **Dan kayaknya banting genre lagi deh ke hurt/comfort-family untuk chapter kali ini, huhuhu:"**

 **Yosh, berikut author notenya seperti yang Dian janjikan pada chapter kemarin :**

 **Ceritanya masih Dian lanjut kok, jadi tenang aja yang minta lanjut^^ Hihihi, belum tau ya Dian itu nyebelin dan suka bikin pembaca kesel?**

 **Dan untuk ketemu keluarganya masi beberapa chapter lagi, kak. Klo Dian sudah berkehendak, Dian bakalan nemuin Naru ke keluarganya kok** **Semuanya sudah Dian atur kok, jadi sabar aja karena Demilitarized ini agak lama alurnya^^**

 **Ya, emang bulan segituan Dian lagi UTS, dan tentu saja seenggaknya kehidupan Dian nggak setragis kehidupan Naru disini hehehe /kena gaplok reader/ Ayamnya lagi pensiun dulu, dia mau cari pasangannya yang hilang kak^^ /eh?/ Dan mungkin cukup sampai segitu aja Dian cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Kamis, 13 April 2017**


	9. Chapter 09 : Sun Flowers

**Hallo, maaf ngaret, sekadar pemberitahuan aja, di Jepang tetap ada Konoha, Suna, Ame, Iwa, dll ya. Anggap aja bagian dari Jepangnya sendiri, dan nggak menghilangkan eksistensi wilayah _Anime Naruto_ -nya /pemaksaan kehendak woy! /kena timpuk reader /peace._.v**

 **Oh iya, Dian ingin menyapa akun anon bernama** sasunaru **dulu dong yang kemarin nyempetin buat ngereview disini.**

 **Hallo, Kak!** **Kakak mengatakan cerita ini jelek, Dian tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi untuk bagian nggak ada akhiran bales dendamnya, itu sedikit menganggu Dian. Dian sendiri paling nggak suka klo liat kejahatan dibales kejahatan. Itu sama aja kita sama jahatnya dengan mereka yang ngejahatin kita. Dan see? Kita sama rendahnya sama mereka.**

 **Dian paling suka nyiksa seseorang di cerita-cerita Dian melalui psikis. Kenapa? Karena mental seseorang itu ada yang lemah dan kuat. Dan Dian bakal nyiksa kedua orangtua Naruto bukan dengan balas dendam, tetapi melalui psikis. Ngebuat mereka ngerasa bersalah, tapi Narutonya seolah nggak peduli. Penyiksaan yang indah bukan, Kak?**

 **Jadi, klo menurut Kakak cerita ini jelek karena nggak ada akhiran balas dendam seperti yang Kakak inginkan. Berarti Kakak salah lapak, dan bukankah lebih bagus lagi jika Kakak membuatnya sendiri agar memuaskan seperti yang Kakak inginkan? Atau, Kakak bisa cari cerita lain yang seperti itu.** **Regards.**

 **...**

 **Demilitarized**

 **Chapter 09 : Sun Flowers**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Military! Gender bender! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! Flashback bertebaran dimana saja T.T**

 **...**

 _"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau yang terbaik," ujar Naruto sembari menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ino terkikik, "Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?" tanyanya dengan gerlingan genit, membuat keduanya tertawa lepas. Tanpa ada yang tahu jika seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, mengabadikan beberapa gambar mereka, dan tersenyum misterius kearah keduanya._

 _"I found you, Namikaze Naruto," bisiknya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari keduanya._

.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama, dan saling berbagi cerita hingga akhirnya obrolan mereka terputus akibat suara dering ponsel Naruto yang sedikit menganggu. Setelah meminta izin, Naruto menjauh dari tempatnya dan Ino tadi duduk lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hormat."

"..."

"Anda serius?"

"..."

"Ah baiklah, saya akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"..."

Naruto menghela napasnya lelah, dengan lesu wanita itu menghampiri Ino yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ino terkikik, "Mengapa wajahmu masam sekali, Naru? Apakah ada panggilan tugas untukmu?" tanyanya seolah bisa menebak apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi lesu seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya begitu, kurasa kau bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, kau 'kan lulusan Psikologi," kata Naruto dengan sebuah kekehan singkat. "Dasar kau ini. Kemarin kau berkata jika pekerjaanmu ini melebihi nyawamu sendiri. Lalu mengapa kau malah bersikap sebaliknya saat ini?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

Naruto cemberut, "Aku 'kan hanya menyukai bagian dimana menangkap musuh dan menginterogasinya saja. Aku tidak suka jika disuruh membuat laporan setelah misi selesai," keluhnya membuat Ino menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. "Jadi kau belum menyelesaikan laporanmu dan malah berkonsultasi denganku?" tanya wanita yang mempunyai iris aquamarine itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto meringis lalu mengangguk. "Anak ini," geram Ino, "Pulanglah, kerjakan dahulu laporanmu. Jangan membuat masalah atau aku tidak mau menjadi tempat curhatmu lagi," ancam Ino yang membuat Naruto mendengus keras.

"Aku benci laporan! Terkutuklah kau, kertas-kertas laknat!"

.

Setelah meminta izin pulang terlebih dahulu pada Ino, Naruto hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Naruto akui, ia berbohong pada Ino. Ini bukan tentang laporan ataupun kertas-kertas laknat yang tadi sempat disinggungnya sesaat. Namun ini adalah tentang Akatsuki. Ya, organisasi satu itu sudah memulai pergerakannya, lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Akatsuki," desis Naruto penuh ancaman, "Kalian salah karena telah menjadikan kami sebagai musuhmu," dengan tatapan yang menyiaratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "Bukan kalian yang akan menghancurkan kami. Tapi, kamilah yang akan menghancurkan kalian!"

.

.

Di lain tempat~

"Kau menemukan Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya, Tuan. Dia sedang berada di taman dengan sahabat pirangnya," jawab orang itu sembari menunduk dalam. Orang itu memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang sempat diambilnya tadi ke pria tersebut.

"Sahabat pirang? Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya pria itu lagi. Tangan kokohnya mengambil salah satu dari foto tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis mengembang. _Ah, kau cantik sekali saat sedang tertawa,_ batin pria itu sembali menatap sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang tertawa lepas, namun sayangnya Ino tidak terkena bidikan.

Orang itu mengangguk, mengambil sebuah foto yang sedari tadi belum ditunjukkan kepada atasannya. "Yamanaka Ino, seorang Psikiater," ungkapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan setelan putih-putih, duduk di sebelah sang target yang diincarnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Pria itu menatap foto yang dihasilkan dari kamera polaroid itu lekat-lekat. Kedua sosok di dalam foto itu sedang tertawa dengan lepas saat polaroid memotretnya tanpa mereka sadari. Pria itu tersenyum tipis kala melihat sosok berambut pirang keemasan tertawa, terlihat tulus dimatanya walau hanya dari sebuah foto. Namun benaknya bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto mempunyai teman seorang psikiater? Tidak mungkin Naruto memiliki gangguan mental 'kan?

"Hubungi nona Yamanaka. Atur janji temu denganku. Secepatnya," perintah pria itu, terdengar tidak ingin dibantah. Orang itu mengangguk mengerti, "Saya mengerti, Tuan. Saya undur diri. Permisi," orang itu membungkukan badan sesaat lalu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Tuannya dalam keheningan.

...

Naruto berjalan memasuki Markas Pusat yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Wanita itu terlihat menawan dengan seragam berwarna hijau tua yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah topi berwarna sama seperti seragam yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan-sapaan yang dilontarkan bawahannya, Naruto terus berjalan dikoridor itu dengan keheningan yang pekat. Wanita itu terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruang yang berada di ujung koridor sana yang dikenalinya sebagai ruang _meeting_.

Setelah sampai, wanita itu mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut maka terlihatlah teman-teman satu kelompok dengannya sudah berkumpul. Di sana juga ada Kapten Bee, Paman Kakashi, bahkan Jendral Besar mereka-yang berarti kakeknya juga-Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat sebuah kursi kosong, yang berarti untuknya. Hiruzen menggeleng, "Tidak, duduklah Naru. Akan kakek mulai rapatnya sebentar lagi."

Rapat itupun dimulai beberapa menit kemudian. Dan berlangsung lama.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah rapat selesai

Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan kemiliteran, terdapat enam orang yang sedang berbaris rapi. Di hadapan keenamnya ada Kakashi yang sedang memberi intruksi mengenai misi mereka nanti.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui saat rapat tadi. Tugas kalian adalah membantu Suna yang baru saja mendapat serangan dari Akatsuki, di Suna sudah ada Mayjen Yamato menunggu. Setelah keadaan Suna aman, lakukan penyusupan pada daerah-daerah yang dicurigai sebagai markas utama mereka guna mencari informasi sepenting apapun itu. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!" keenamnya menjawab dengan suara lantang, tanpa terdengar takut ataupun gentar, khas seorang prajurit sekali. Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Bagus, kalian akan diberangkatkan dua jam lagi, persiapkan diri kalian, bawa apapun yang kalian butuhkan selama menjalani misi. Dan ingat akan satu hal-" Kakashi mengantungkan ucapannya sejenak, lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan terkesan dingin, "-Jangan sampai mati."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Hormat!" Naruto memberi intruksi kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk memberi hormat, lalu diikuti. Kakashi membalas hormat keenamnya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti Naruto, mengantar kepergian Kakashi sembari berbincang mengenai misi mereka-menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi karena Naruto adalah ketuanya.

Setelah Kakashi dan Naruto pergi, kelimanya langsung mengemas ransel mereka dengan barang-barang kebutuhan mereka. Naruto pun sama-setelah mengantar kepergian Kakashi, wanita itu mengambil sebuah ransel berwarna coklat lalu mulai memasukan barang-barang yang dianggapnya kurang-karena sebelumnya ia sudah tahu mengenai misi ini dan Naruto sudah mengemasinya lebih dulu.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah amplop yang baru saja diambilnya. Naruto juga melepaskan dog-tag yang selalu menghiasi lehernya, menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis. Setelah puas memandangi kalung berisi nomor registrasinya, Naruto memasukan dog-tag tersebut ke dalam amplop berisi secarik kertas itu lalu disimpannya pada sebuah loker yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Kebiasaan Naruto tidak berubah dari tahun ke tahun, selalu menulis sebuah surat setiap mendapatkan misi yang berbahaya untuk orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan jika ketika ia menjalani suatu misi dan nyawanya terenggut begitu saja, pasti orang-orang yang disayanginya akan bersedih. Maka dari itu ia menulis surat, setidaknya jika ia tewas di dalam misi, surat itulah yang akan menghibur mereka agar tidak terlarut ke dalam kesedihannya.

Well, bukan berarti Naruto menginginkan kematiannya ya. Namun sebagai seorang tentara, bermain-main dengan kematian layaknya melihat nasi. Begitu banyak risiko-risiko yang diambilnya ketika memutuskan untuk bergabung di kemiliteran, salah satunya adalah kematiannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto bertanya pada rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk mengemas tak jauh darinya. Kelimanya menggeleng, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, "Jika sudah selesai temui aku di ruang multifungsi. Akan kujelaskan tentang misi kita lebih rinci lagi," jelas Naruto yang disusul anggukan kelimanya.

.

Sebuah helikopter NH90 mendarat dengan mulus di atas lapangan helipad, angin yang sebelumnya berhembus dengan kencang itu mulai mereda. Keenamnya menghampiri helikopter tersebut sementara langit sendiri sudah menampakan semburat jingga, menandakan bahwa sang surya sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan tugasnya akan digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

Keenamnya mulai memasuki helikopter tersebut dibantu dengan seorang prajurit. Setelah keenamnya memasuki, duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan sabuk yang terpasang rapih sementara ranselnya mereka pangku dan helikopter itu mulai mengudara, semakin jauh dari landasan helipad hingga akhirnya mengudara di udara menembus awan-awan yang bergerombol membuat helikopter tersebut mendapatkan sedikit goncangan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dari dalam helikopter, hatinya menghangat ketika melihat kumpulan awan berarak di bawahnya dengan berbagai bentuk, semburat jingga dari sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat menambah suasana menjadi semakin indah.

Inilah yang menjadi kesukaan Naruto, kota-kota jauh dibawahnya terlihat begitu memesona dari atas sini. Alasan inilah yang membuat Naruto mengabdikan dirinya kepada negaranya, dan berjanji akan selalu memastikan bahwa negara tempatnya dilahirkan akan selalu aman. Seperti sumpah prajurit yang pertama kali ia ucapkan setelah lulus dari akademi kemiliteran.

 _Menjaga negara ini dari segala ancaman baik yang berasal dari luar maupun dalam._

 _Menjaga negara ini dengan sepenuh hati tanpa pamrih._ *)

Itulah sedikit penggalan sumpah seorang prajurit.

Dan akan Naruto pastikan, sumpah itu akan selalu Naruto pegang dengan teguh hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 07:00 PM**

Pada sebuah cafetaria, seorang pria berambut seperti bokong unggas menunggu dengan tidak sabar bersama seorang pria berambut merah agak ke orange-orangean itu hanya memasang wajah datar, sembari sesekali menyeruput kopi nya nikmat.

"Maaf jika saya terlambat."

Sebuah suara wanita mengalun dengan lembut, membuat kedua sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya-menatap sejenak si wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan baju lengan panjang putihnya serta celana panjang hitamnya yang senada dengan sepatu, tas sampir, serta sabuk dengan hiasan bergambar bulan sabit. Rambut wanita itu diikat side ponytail, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang berada di sisi lainnya membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Setelah wanita itu duduk nyaman di atas kursinya, pria berambut merah keornyean akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau Yamanaka-san?" katanya memulai obrolan. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Ino itu hanya mengulum senyum tipis lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk ke arah keduanya, karena Ino tau jika keduanya adalah orang terpandang. Jadi, sudah kewajibannya menghormati keduanya.

" _Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Mau tak mau, kedua orang tersebut ikut bangkit dan membungkuk, membalas kesopanan yang diperlihatkan oleh Ino. " _Uchiha Sasuke desu,_ " pria berambut seperti bokong ayam itu memperkenalkan diri. " _Namikaze Kurama desu. Kochirakoso yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ " jawab pria satu lagi sembari melempar senyum tipisnya.

Ketiganya duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing, walau terlihat agak canggung, namun Ino berusaha untuk menepis kecanggungan itu dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat. Pria itu memberikan isyarat pada Kurama yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kurama yang paham isyarat tersebut akhirnya merogoh saku jas hitam yang sedang dikenakannya, mengambil sebuah foto polaroid yang sangat Ino kenali. Foto dirinya dan Naruto sedang berada di taman kota, kemarin.

Kedua iris aquamarine Ino menajam saat menatap Sasuke dan Kurama secara bergantian. "Mengapa Anda memiliki foto ini? Anda seorang penguntit?" tanya Ino tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya. "Bukan, aku bukan penguntit, dan berhentilah bersikap formal padaku, nona!" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Ino mendengus tidak percaya, "Lalu bagaimana anda menjelaskan tentang foto ini?" Ino menyodorkan kembali foto tersebut ke si pemiliknya, meminta penjelasan. Sasuke menatap datar foto tersebut, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ino, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Kurama, pria itu akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan.

Ino tertawa kecil, namun terdengar menyebalkan di pendengaran Kurama, "Seharusnya saya yang menanyakan hal itu kepada Anda. Apa hubungan Anda dengan Naruto?" Ino membalas pertanyaan Kurama dengan sebuah pertanyaan kembali.

Kurama tersenyum mengejek, "Aku adalah Kakak dari Naruto. Kami sama-sama berasal dari Namikaze," Kurama menjawab dengan nada arogan. Ino memicingkan matanya, "Saya tidak percaya. Bagaimana jika Anda berniat mencelakainya? Saya tidak ingin sahabat saya terluka."

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka, Yamanaka. Aku Kakaknya, ingat?"

 _Dapat kau!_ Batin Ino berteriak senang, solah-olah baru saja mendapatkan lotre bernilai ratusan juta.

"Ah, karena kau kakaknya, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan masa lalu Naruto? Keluarga Namikaze menyakitinya, bukan? Apa saya bisa mempercayai Anda bahwa Anda tidak akan menyakitinya lagi?"

Ino menyeringai kala melihat Kurama yang tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Ino tau jika dirinya baru saja melemparkan sebuah bom peringatan yang mengenai tepat sasaran. Sebuah kenyataan pahit di masa lalu yang ia yakin sangat disesali oleh Kurama karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa demi menolong sang adik tersayang.

"Apa saja yang kau tahu tentang masa lalu Naruto?" tanya Kurama setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Semuanya. Saya tahu semuanya."

Hati Kurama mencelos, bahkan Ino yang orang asing tahu bagaimana kelakuan keluarganya terhadap Naruto? Kurama menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua?" tanya Kurama penasaran. _Apakah Naruto yang menceritakannya?_ Kurama bertanya dalam hati ketika pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Ino tersenyum tipis, seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Kurama, wanita itu berkata, "Ya, kau benar. Naruto yang menceritakan itu semua padaku." Lagi-lagi Kurama menelan ludahnya susah payah, perkataan Ino kembali mengenainya tepat sasaran.

"Kau seorang _mind reader_?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya. Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke, pria itu sedari tadi hanya diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak. Tergantung," jawab Ino misterius membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Kurama berdeham dan membuka suara, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Kurama mengulangi pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkanya saat di awal tadi, mengapa sosok asing seperti Ino bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang hanya diketahui keluarga Namikaze saja?

"Yang pasti saya bukanlah kekasihnya, Tuan. Saya masih normal," jawab Ino seraya tertawa pelan, berniat untuk memberi sedikit candaan agar suasana sedikit mencair. Karena perkataan Ino, Kurama berjengit dan Sasuke menyipit tajam. "Bercandaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu," Sasuke menggerutu kesal menanggapi perkataan Ino yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu.

"Anda menanggapinya terlalu serius, Tuan." Ino menatap Sasuke sekilas. Walaupun ia baru bertemu dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali jika melihat tampang datar tanpa ekspresi itu. "Saya sahabat Naruto," kata Ino setelah puas sekali melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang sangat kentara.

"Seingatku Naruto tidak punya sahabat wanita sejak dulu," sahut Kurama yang akhirnya ikut nimbrung juga di percakapan keduanya. "Memangnya sahabat selalu berasal dari masa lalu?" Ino tersenyum tipis, "Saya rasa masa lalu bukanlah sebagai tolak ukur untuk persahabatan kami, Tuan Namikaze."

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "Pertemuan kami ya?" kedua netra aquamarine Ino menerawang jauh lurus ke depan terarah pada sebuah dinding kaca bening membuatnya bisa melihat situasi di luar yang sedang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki walau hari sudah beranjak malam.

Ino mengulum senyum tipis kala mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Berawal dari konsultasi untuk mengatasi Kitsune, sang alter ego yang dimiliki Naruto hingga keduanya bisa sedekat ini dan menjadi seorang sahabat dekat.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada Anda," jawab Ino meminta maaf ketika teringat permintaan Naruto untuk merahasiakan segala tentangnya dari semua orang, terlebih dengan Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Namikaze.

Sasuke menajamkan tatapan matanya, tidak menyukai jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino. Ino sendiri tampak tidak terganggu dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis ke arah sosok _waitress_ yang beberapa saat lalu menyajikan minuman pesanannya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan sosok itu pun meninggalkannya meja Ino.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" Kurama bertanya dengan kerutan dalam.

Ino menjawab dengan santai, "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa saya beritahu kepada Anda, Tuan." Wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian kmbali melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda, "Saya memegang teguh kode etik kedokteran saya. Jika anda ingin tahu, sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan kami dan akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat dekat. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, tidak yang lain."

"Sebulan?" beo Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa dengan waktu secepat itu kalian bisa menjadi sahabat dekat?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu terlihat tidak mempercayai ucapan Ino. _Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan waktu sebulan keduanya bersikap seolah mereka adalah teman lama?_ batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya, menyangsikan kebenaran yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Anda tidak percaya pada saya?" Ino bertanya balik setelah melihat Sasuke tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak percaya!" sembur Kurama cepat, Sasuke yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ino akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Kurama melemparkan tatapan maut terbaik yang ia punya untuk ditujukan pada Ino, sosok wanita yang duduk dihadapannya. "Mana ada persahabatan yang terjalin dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Kau dan Naruto terlihat seperti dua orang teman lama yang baru saja dipertemukan kembali, tahu!" cerocos Kurama cepat.

Ino tertawa, sedikit geli setelah mendengar perkataan Kurama yang ada benarnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Ino juga terkadang aneh sendiri ketika memikirkannya. Namun segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu, Ino sadar jika persahabatan tidak diukur dari lamanya mereka berteman. Seketika itu juga Ino ingat perkataan Naruto yang dikutipnya dari seorang penulis asal _Alabama_ , _Hellen Keller._

 _Hellen Keller_ beranggapan bahwa: berjalan dengan seorang sahabat di kegelapan lebih baik daripada berjalan sendirian dalam terang.

Ino juga sependapat dengan _Ellen Hubbard_ yang menyatakan bahwa; seorang sahabat adalah seseorang yang mengetahui tentang dirimu dan tetap mencintaimu.

Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun kekurangan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto mempunyai alter ego, Ino tetap menerimanya dan memperlakukannya layaknya; seorang rekan ketika dalam hal profesi; layaknya seorang teman atau biasa disebut juga kawan ketika keduanya saling menerima keadaan satu sama lainnya dengan _apa adanya_ tanpa unsur _ada apanya_ ; layaknya seorang saudari yang tidak terdefinisikan dan patut untuk dijaga; ataupun layaknya seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga.

"Anda menginginkan buktinya?" tanya Ino setelah sadar dari pemikirannya tadi. "Tentu saja. Aku takkan percaya jika tidak ada bukti untuk menguatkan perkataanmu tadi," jawab Kurama dengan nada arogan yang kentara.

"Saya buktinya," jawab Ino dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Sasuke mendengus, "Bukti macam apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hanya dengan waktu sebulan bisa dekat dengannya, menjadi sahabatnya, seseorang yang mendapat kepercayaan darinya, sampai hal-hal mendetail seperti dimana dia tinggal, apa pekerjaannya, kebiasaannya, kesukaan hingga ketidaksukaannya. Saya tahu semua, Tuan. Karena saya adalah sahabatnya."

Sasuke yang mendengar Ino tahu dimana Naruto tinggal langsung menyahut cepat, "Katakan padaku, dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar. "Naruto tinggal di _mess_ -nya, tempat ia bekerja. Untuk selebihnya saya tidak bisa memberitahunya," jawab Ino tetap teguh pada pendirian.

"Kau?!" desis Sasuke tidak suka namun Ino tanggapi dengan senyuman, tampak tidak terganggu dengan perkataannya barusan. _Wanita itu masih memegang teguh kode etiknya ternyata,_ pikir Sasuke masam.

Kurama memegang pundak Sasuke lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memberi isyarat. Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat itu hanya terdiam dan menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

Setelah tenang, pria itu tetap tidak berbicara, membuat Kurama harus bergerak cepat. Dirogohnya saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan Sasuke, mengangsurkannya ke Ino yang sedang terdiam sembari menatap dua kartu nama berbeda orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau simpan saja. Lalu kau bisa hubungiku ataupun Sasuke jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. Naruto pasti akan menemuimu jika ada apa-apa mengingat kau adalah sahabatnya," jawab Kurama cepat, memberi alasan yang terdengar masuk akal. Walaupun tetap saja masih tidak mengerti.

 _Untuk apa itu semua?_

"Gunakan saja untuk saat-saat penting yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Kau cukup menghubungi salah satu dari kami dan kami akan membantumu," tambah Sasuke saat masih melihat Ino yang kebingungan.

Pria itu berdecak kesal, diambilnya kedua kartu tersebut lalu digenggamnya tangan Ino membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget karena kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Pria itu membuka telapak tangan Ino, ditaruhnya kedua kartu nama tersebut disana, lalu ditutupnya kembali.

"Simpan saja, akan ada saat dimana kau membutuhkannya," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Oh mendadak Ino menjadi kesal sekarang melihat tampang datar itu.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Ino cepat melihat Kurama dan Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus, Nona," jawab Kurama lalu melirik pergelangan tangannya dimana ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna _black dial blue._

"Ayo, Sas, kita pergi," kata Kurama melirik Sasuke untuk sepersekian detik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Kami permisi, Nona," pamit Kurama ramah dengan sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya membuat kedua pipi Ino bersemu merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

 _Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia bisa setampan itu?_ batin Ino, wanita itu segera tersadar dari pemikiran bodohnya lalu mengerjap pelan. "A-ah, silahkan," jawab Ino yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup melihat Kurama memandanginya. _Apa dia sadar aku merona karenanya?_ tanya Ino di dalam hati kala melihat punggung Kurama yang sudah jauh di depan-pergi terlebih dahulu.

 _Ayolah Ino, jangan seperti ramaja labil. Kau sudah dewasa, ingat itu!_ Ino menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Ah, Ino kesal sekarang. Diseruputnya minuman yang sedari tadi dianggurkannya karena Kurama dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh kedua minuman mereka hingga tandas isinya.

Wanita itu bergerak mengambil tas sampir hitamnya yang terletak di atas meja lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sembari menggerutu, Ino berjalan keluar-menjauhi cafetaria tersebut guna menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

 **Sunagakure**

 **Pukul 08:00 PM**

Sosok wanita berseragam tentara lengkap dengan sebuah seri senapan AK berjenis Saiga 308 AK 47 Sniper yang diletakkan dipunggungnya, sebuah pistol berjenis Berreta APX yang menggantung rapi di ikat pingangnya. Di hadapan wanita itu terdapat kardus-kardus bantuan mulai dari bantuan bahan makanan, minuman, pakaian, selimut, dan yang baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu didatangkan oleh heli.

Wanita itu menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga siku lalu menarik napasnya pelan. Mengambil langsung tiga buah kardus yang sebelumnya sudah ditumpuknya rapi, lalu membawanya untuk disimpan pada sebuah tenda dimana diletakkannya bantuan-bantuan tersebut sebelum disalurkan kepada para masyarakat yang menjadi korban penyerangan kelompok Akatsuki.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto melakukan tugasnya itu dibantu dengan beberapa prajurit berpangkat lebih rendah darinya sembari sesekali mengintruksikan sesuatu. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika netra safirnya menangkap sosok gadis kecil sekitar yang Naruto perkirakan berusia dua belas tahunan sedang memeluk badannya sendiri yang bergetar.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihatnya akhirnya memanggil salah satu prajurit yang menganggur untuk membawa barang yang sedang dibawanya untuk ditaruh di tenda penyimpanan. Setelah barang itu berpindah tangan, Naruto menghampiri gadis kecil yang terduduk di pinggiran jalan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat cantik dibawah timpaan sinaran rembulan. Rambut hitam sedikit kepirangannya agak berantakan, kulit putihnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh debu, hingga gaun putih susunya yang terlihat kusam karena debu. Naruto menduganya sebagai korban yang tempat tinggalnya dibom Akatsuki.

"Hallo. Boleh kakak duduk disini?" sapa Naruto ramah sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Tanpa berkata-kata gadis kecil itu mengangguk, menyetujui. Naruto pun duduk disamping gadis kecil itu yang masih menatap ke arah depan, mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut, berusaha menarik perhatian gadis kecil tersebut. "Aika. Vanalika," jawab gadis kecil itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Namamu memiliki arti yang bagus ya," kata Naruto lagi, ternyata sukses membuat gadis kecil itu menatap Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kakak tahu apa arti namaku?" tanya Vanalika sembari menatap manik safir Naruto yang kontras dengan pekatnya malam. "Tentu saja Kakak tahu," jawab Naruto dengan suara lembut, "Arti namamu adalah bunga matahari," lanjut Naruto sembari melempar sebuah senyum manis.

"Bunga matahari?" beo Vanalika, gadis kecil itu tampak tidak mengerti.

"Aika tau apa filosofi dari bunga matahari?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Vanalika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bunga matahari sering diartikan sebagai kesetiaan, simbol dari kepatuhan, keceriaan, kebahagiaan, dan kegembiraan," jelas Naruto, wanita itu menjeda sebentar ucapannya guna melihat apa reaksi yang ditunjukan Vanalika ketika mengetahui itu. Namun nyatanya ia hanya menemukan gurat kesedihan di wajah polos Vanalika.

"Bunga matahari juga digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta, mewakili hubungan persahabatan, dan melambangkan sifat tegar." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Vanalika yang sedang termenung dalam diam. "Aika tahu mengapa kedua orangtua Aika memberi Aika nama Vanalika?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi gelengan dari Vanalika.

"Karena kedua orangtua Vanalika yakin jika di masa yang akan mendatang nanti Aika akan sebersinar matahari, dan memiliki sifat seperti filosofi bunga matahari."

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum ketika netranya melihat Vanalika tersentak kecil. Kedua mata biru Vanalika tergenang air mata, lalu tanpa disadari setetes airmata jatuh di pipi mulusnya yang terkena debu. "Orangtua Aika meninggalkan Aika saat penyerangan terjadi," Gadis itu menekuk lututnya, memeluknya erat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Aika sendirian. Aika tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Melihat Vanalika yang menunjukan reaksi seperti itu membuat Naruto teringat dirinya yang dulu. Begitu sendirian dan ketakutan, namun itu semua masih bisa diatasinya seorang diri dan menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan Kakak, Aika," Naruto bergerak cepat, ia beralih ke hadapan Vanalika lalu tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangan putih Naruto bergerak, mengangkat wajah Vanalika yang kini bersimbah air mata. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat gadis kecil itu menangis, dipeluknya erat-erat gadis kecil itu guna menenangkannya.

Vanalika yang dipeluk seperti itu menangis, gadis kecil itu meraung-raung dalam pelukan Naruto yang kini sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Setelah merasa puas, Vanalika melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu tersenyum meski masih ragu, "Terima kasih, Kak-"

Vanalika menggantungkan ucapannya lalu berpikir keras. Ia belum mengetahui nama sosok Kakak cantik berhati malaikat yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dengan seragam kemiliterannya yang lengkap.

Vanalika awalnya takut terhadap Naruto karena melihat sebuah senapan semi-otomatis yang berada di punggung kakak cantik itu, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Namun setelah perbincangan singkatnya tadi serta perlakuan Naruto yang lembut terhadapnya, Vanalika memutuskan untuk mengubah pemikirannya. Sosok yang tadinya dianggap mengerikan, ia ubah menjadi sosok malaikat berwajah cantik di mata Vanalika. Ya, kini Vanalika mengerti mengapa dahulu Ibundanya berpesan agar jangan tertipu dengan seseorang hanya dengan melihat luarnya saja.

Akhirnya Vanalika mengerti perkataan Ibundanya saat itu. Tidak setiap penampilan seseorang mencerminkan isi hatinya. Seseorang yang terlihat jahat belum tentu jahat, dan seseorang yang terlihat baik belum tentu orang baik. Semua orang di dunia ini mengenakan topengnya masing-masing untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini.

Vanalika tersadar dari ingatannya saat masih berusia delapan tahun. Vanalika masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti itu semua, pikiran polosnya tentang dunia belumlah luas. Dan ketika Vanalika menghadapi dunia yang kejam, barulah ia sadar. Bahwa dunia akan bersikap kejam terhadap orang-orang yang lemah, dan dunia akan bersikap baik jika orang-orang itu kuat.

Vanalika memandang Naruto yang terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya, rambut pirang keemasannya terlihat bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya rembulan, kulit putihnya serta iris mata sebiru lautan itu terlihat kontras dengan gelapnya malam, tubuh yang berbalut seragam militer berwarna hijau tua membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Bidadari tanpa sayap yang menjelma menjadi seorang tentara untuk melindungi negara yang sangat Vanalika cintai. Vanalika sendiri terpesona akan pemikirannya barusan, gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersadar dari pemikirannya yang sudah menjelajah kemana-mana.

Gadis kecil itu mendadak menjadi malu ketika melihat Naruto memperhatikan dirinya. "Kak?" panggil Vanalika pelan, menutupi rasa malunya karena memandangi Naruto terus menerus. "Apa yang menganggumu, hmm?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Vanalika memandanginya namun pikiran gadis kecil itu tidak bersama dengannya. Terlihat sedang melamun.

Tiba-tiba saja Vanalika mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang terasa halus ketika permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit pipi Naruto yang terasa dingin. "Kakak cantik," bisik Vanalika membuat Naruto tertegun sejenak.

"Semua perempuan itu cantik, sayang. Yang tampan itu pria," jawab Naruto gemas, dengan sengaja ia mencolek hidung mancung Vanalika yang membuat si empu langsung memegang hidungnya. "Kakak." Vanalika menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Naruto gemas ingin mencubit pipi itu. Vanalika merajuk rupanya, hahaha!

"Ish, berhenti, Kak," pinta Vanalika sesekali mengelak dari serangan gelitikan Naruto. Keduanya tertawa bersama, memecah keheningan malam. Wajah Naruto terlihat lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya yang terlihat redup. Vanalika pun sudah kembali ceria, tidak bersedih lagi seperti di awal tadi.

Keduanya terdiam setelah puas tertawa dan saling menggelitiki. "Aika menang Kak!" seru Vanalika kegirangan, Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Vanalika, "Ya, Aika menang. Kakak kalah," Naruto akhirnya mengalah, dan itu sepadan dengan apa yang di dapatkannya. Melihat kebahagiaan Vanalika yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Keadaan kembali hening.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Vanalika ke langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. _Indah sekali,_ batin Naruto berkata dengan penuh kekaguman yang nyata.

"Kakak ... Kakak ..." Vanalika memanggil Naruto sembari mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Hmm?" Naruto menyahut dengan tidak jelas. "Aika belum tahu nama Kakak," katanya berucap pelan, seolah-olah takut Naruto marah karena dirinya melontarkan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi kepada sosok yang saat ini ia anggap sebagai Kakaknya itu.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, dalam hati ia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal itu sementara sedari tadi ia terus bercanda dengan Vanalika?

"Nama Kakak Namikaze Naruto. Aika cukup panggil Kak Naru saja, ya?"

"Naruto?" Vanalika menelengkan kepalanga ke samping, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Mengapa arti nama Kakak _kue ikan?_ " Vanalika bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Naruto juga merasa aneh dengan namanya sendiri, namun nama tetaplah nama. Itu hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya, meskipun ...

Wajah Naruto menggelap seketika. Berbagai macam kenangan buruk melintas di pikirannya dan itu sangat menganggu. Vanalika yang melihat wajah muram Naruto gelagapan, _apa Aika salah bicara?_ tanya Vanalika di dalam hati.

Gadis kecil itu melirik takut-takut senapan semi-otomatis yang berada di punggung Naruto. _Apa ia akan ditembak menggunakan benda itu?_ tanya Vanalika lagi di dalam hati.

Secara tiba-tiba, Vanalika berhambur ke pelukan Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba terkejut, dan hampir saja terjengkang tidak elitnya ke belakang jika tidak kuat menahan terjangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Maafkan Aika. Aika nakal, Aika bersalah. Kak Naru jangan marahi Aika," pinta Aika dengan suara hampir ingin menangis. Wajah gadis itu ditenggelamkan di dadanya, seolah-olah mencari ketenangan dan kehangatan yang berada di sana.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, perasaan terganggu itu meluap seketika saat Vanalika secara spontan memeluknya tadi. Naruto ditenangkan oleh sebuah _afeksi_ dari seorang gadis kecil.

"Kakak tidak marah pada Aika, hanya saja Kakak teringat masa lalu kelam Kakak, sayang," bisik Naruto lembut, menenangkan. Wanita itu mengusap puncak kepala Vanalika sayang. "Vanalika ingin tidak menjadi adik Kakak?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan Vanalika yang masih polos.

Vanalika melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya Naruto lekat-lekat selama beberapa saat. "Kakak serius?' tanya Vanalika tanpa bisa menyembunyikan binar bahagia di kedua mata biru indahnya. Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja Kakak serius, sayang. Aika mau 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, berusaha membujuk Vanalika.

"Tentu saja!" Vanalika berteriak spontan, terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aika tidak memiliki Kakak maupun Adik kecil. Aika sendiri," untuk sesaat Naruto melihat bibir Vanalika sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Kakak orang baik, Aika sayang Kakak!" serunya lagi tanpa bisa menahan kebahagiaannya mendapat seorang Kakak baru.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Wanita itu membawa Vanalika ke dalam pelukannya, sementara Vanalika menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Keduanya pun berpelukan dibawah sinar rembulan yang dihiasi dengan taburan bintang di atasnya.

"Kakak juga sayang Aika. Kakak berjanji akan selalu melindungi Aika kapanpun dan dimanapun Aika berada. Karena Aika adalah matahari untuk Kakak."

Sebuah ikatan terjalin antara seorang Kakak dan Adik. Keduanya mengikrarkan sumpah dengan malam sebagai saksinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***) Jangan dipikirin, ini penggalan Sumpah Prajurit yang Dian bikin sendiri. Awalnya nyari sih, cuma nggak ketemu-ketemu. Akhirnya pasrah dan jadilah seperti itu penggalannya:3**

 **Hai maaf lama. Sebagai permintaan maaf Dian tambahin wordsnya sampe 5k. Oh iya, ada karakter baru ya? Yap, ada, si Vanalika. Untuk peranannya, masih rahasia ya.** **Apa yang terjadi di Suna masih dirahasiakan, untuk alasan Naruto dkk dikirim ke Suna sudah diketahui. Naruto dkk di Suna nggak akan lama, sementara itu untuk pertemuan emosional antara Naruto dan keluarganya masih beberapa chapter lagi mengingat chapter 8 kemarin full flashback jadi ada sedikit kemunduran.**

 **Apa Naruto akan kembali ke keluarga Namikaze? Tentu saja, ketika Dian sudah berkehendak. Kapan Naru bahagia? Akan ada saatnya Naruto bahagia, tapi Dian kepingin nyiksa dia dulu sebelum bikin dia bahagia /nyengir ala psycho/**

 **Sedikit penjelasan tentang kemunculan Kitsune: Ketika jiwa Naruto tertidur, Kitsune akan mengambil alih tubuhnya, makanya klo Kitsune sudah melepaskan diri dan jiwa Naruto masih tertidur, Naruto akan pingsan. Dan ketika terbangun Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa. Kalaupun ada, ingatannya terkesan samar-samar. Segitu dulu penjelasannya^^**

 **Ada beberapa review chapter kemarin yang baru saja Dian balas lewat PM, sebatas yang pakai akun saja, kalau anon ya tidak bisa. Kalau ingin jujur, Dian lebih aktif di Watty (** diandransh **) dan FB (** Diandra Laquisha **) daripada di FFn.** **Udah, segitu dulu ya.** **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!^^**

 **With Love**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Selasa, 06 Juni 2017**


	10. Pengumuman Discontinued & Pindah Lapak

Hallo guys!

Maaf Dian lama menghilang dari FFn. Karena something(?) Dian mutusin buat pindah lapak ke _Wattpad_. _Separate_ sama _Demilitarized_ udah Dian publish disana kok, sementara _The Blue Sea_ masih betah di draft, xixixi.

Tapi Dian ada sedikit info untuk yang nungguin cerita ini. Well, **Demilitarized** **lagi hiatus** , Dian ngepublishnya mentok di chapter 9 baik di Watty maupun FFn, jadi nasibnya sama.

Dian sebenernya udah punya gambaran di otak dari **awal** sampai **ending**. Mulai dari bagian awal, klimaks, antiklimaks, sampai ending, semua udah kesusun tiap-tiap adegannya di otak.

Tapi, karena banyaknya adegan fight dengan latar negara perang ditambah pemberontak, Dian bingung mau nulis apa. Di chapter 10 nanti full sm adegan-adegan begituannya, itu salah satu alasan kenapa Dian **hiatus** nyampe sekarang.

Ada banyak faktor kendala sih selama tahap pengerjaan Demilitarized. Entah Dian yang kurang referensi, atau malah bingung kata-kata buat ngedeskripsiin tiap-tiap adegannya supaya dapet _feelnya_ agar nggak terkesan terlalu terburu alurnya atau bagian terburuknya berasa ancur ditiap adegannya.

Jujur, words Demilitarized lumayan banyak di tiap chapternya, minimal 3k atau paling banyak 5k. Dian kadang nggak sanggup buat ngetik atau nggak ngedit words sebanyak itu dengan kondisi mata kanan-kiri minusnya lebih dari 5 sementara umur masih terbilang muda untuk orang yang punya minus setinggi itu.

Asal kalian tahu aja, kacamata yang Dian pake sekarang ini lensanya tebel loh, ngalahin tebel frame-nya sendiri saking tebelnya T-T

Oh iya, untuk **Separate** udah Dian publish di Wattpad ya. Sampai saat ini udah ada 21 chapter dari 30 bagian yang dipublikasi. Jangan tanya kenapa udah banyak banget sampai 30 bagian, karena ditiap chapternya words paling dikit 700 words-an sementara words paling banyak nggak lebih dari 1,5k words.

Yah, jujur aja words rata-rata untuk **Separate** itu **1k words** , jadi words segituan nggak ngebebanin Dian maupun mata Dian. Updatenya juga teratur, _seminggu sekali Dian bakalan update satu bagian fanfic Separate._ Enak banget kan ya?

Sementara buat **The Blue Sea** , Dian belum ngepublish di Wattpad. Alasannya sih sederhana, tunggu Separate mendekati ending atau Dian yang nggak terlalu sibuk sm tugas sekolah. Dian kadang ngerasa bersalah klo udah ngepublish cerita lama tp belom juga tamat malah ngepublish cerita baru. Rasanya kayak gimana gitu.

Intinya

 **Tiga cerita Fanfiction buatan saya, Diandra Nashira, yang berjudul;** **Demilitarized, Separate, dan The Blue Sea yang ada di Fanfiction(dot)net, Dian tegaskan jika semua cerita yang disebutkan di atas berstatus DISCONTINUED atau TIDAK AKAN DILANJUTKAN.**

 **Jika ada yang masih ingin membaca keduanya (Separate maupun Demilitarized), silahkan mampir ke akun Wattpad Dian. Dian memutuskan untuk pindah lapak ke Wattpad karena suatu hal yang sudah Dian pertimbangkan matang-matang.**

Maaf jika terkesan melarikan diri atau apalah itu, Dian mohon dengan sangat untuk menghargai keputusan Dian ini. Kalian masih bisa membaca karya-karya Dian di Wattpad meski baru publish Demilitarized sm Separate sih, xixixi.

Jika ada yang ingin dipertanyakan atau apa, silakan berteman dengan salah satu atau semua akun social media milik Dian.

 **Kalian bisa menemukan Dian di**

 **Twitter : @diandransh**

 **IG : @diandransh**

 **Wattpad : @diandransh**

 **Facebook : Diandra Laquisha**

Untuk terakhir, doakan saja semoga Dian bisa balik lagi ke dunia biru ini, yah. Sampai jumpa, kawan! Terima kasih sudah menyukai, menunggu, dan membaca karya-karya Dian.

Salam hangat dengan sejuta cinta,

Diandra Nashira

Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2017


End file.
